


Truth or Dare

by Donnies_Lady_87



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls - Fandom, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broppy - Freeform, Did I Mention Angst?, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, High School, Personal Tragedy, Personal loss, Prom, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorry!, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Trolls High School AU, Truth or Dare, almost forgot!, high school alternative universe, honestly don’t know what else to put down!, lots and lots of angst in here! 😆, never thought I’d do a modern trolls fic in high school!😆, stupid mistakes, will probably expand as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnies_Lady_87/pseuds/Donnies_Lady_87
Summary: It all started out as a harmless game of truth and dare with her friends at school.  Then Smidge proposes a bet that Poppy can’t refuse.  To get the school’s well known loner to attend the Hair Ball Prom.  However circumstances start to change as Poppy develops feelings for the grumpy grey troll.  Poppy finds out the hard way that you shouldn’t play games with somebody’s heart.  Someone is always going to end up getting hurt.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Creek/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 74





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s been a long while since I posted something new. I’ve been on a troll kick since Trolls World Tour was released. It reignited my love for them and re-inspired me. I’d been languishing in the doldrums for far too long when it can to my writing and had been drawing up a storm on my Procreate app! But anyway, NANOWRIMO came along and for the first time in a long time a fic just started exploding into life which then surged onto another one (which is the one I’m posting now). I already have four chapters written in just over a week (which is just unheard of!) and I wanted to test the waters and see if it gains any interest! So, uncharted waters here. I’ve never done a modern setting AU with the trolls (I have written a few shorter stories which I haven’t posted, but who knows I may do in the future!) and set in a high school?? Yeah, well I hope this reads okay because my only real experience of high schools has been in movies and TV, so honestly, Hair help me! 😆 Anyway, read see what you think and please excuse the fact that only being half American that I have lived in England most of my life! 😆😆😆

When Poppy had leapt out of bed that morning she could have had little idea how she was going to start a series of events that was ultimately going to change her life and another troll’s from that moment on. A wash and brush up picking out her trademark tank top for school and she was out the door with a toasted bagel in her hand and a sweet goodbye kiss to her father.

“You go light up the world my little princess!”

Poppy giggled. “Don’t worry dad, I will!”

Humming a little tune to herself, Poppy slung her school bag on her shoulder and walked to Pop High with a skip to her step and a song on her tongue.

*TOD*

The first lessons skipped by easily, grinning and giggling with her good friends between classes until the bell finally rang for lunch. So far it was a normal and rather happy day for Poppy apart from an incident by the lockers when she inadvertently stepped back to shut her locker and got abruptly ploughed into by the school’s well known loner. Books and papers spilled across the floor from the collision.

Poppy honestly didn’t know who was in the wrong but it seemed to her that the older troll hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest.

“Oh for the love of -!” He blustered as he grabbed several pages off the floor.

“I’m sorry! Branch, are you okay?”

“Watch who you’re stepping into!”

Poppy held out a spiral bound notebook. “I did say I was sorry,” and she smiled.

It was only then that the troll looked up and immediately stuttered into silence. He pulled down the hood he was wearing to cover his eyes and practically snatched the book from Poppy’s hand. “Thanks,” he mumbled before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

“I’m fine by the way!” She called after him with a slight frown.

“Hey Pops, you okay?”

Poppy’s smile rejuvenated itself as she spun about to greet one of her friends. “I am now!” She glomped DJ. “Where are the others?”

“Cafeteria I think.”

“What day is it again?”

“Pizza!” DJ fist pumped the air.

“My favourite!” Poppy laughed and slung her arm across DJ’s shoulders. The music mixing troll did likewise as they made their way down the corridor together singing their favourite current chart hit.

*TOD*

It was after lunch, and Poppy was chatting and laughing with her friends at one of the outside picnic tables to wile away the rest of time till the bell rang, when the truth and dare game was suddenly suggested.

Everyone was in hysterics after finally reaching Satin who dared her twin to change her outfit with her which she instantly refused. Then it was Poppy’s turn. 

“Poppy, truth or dare?”

Poppy giggled. “Dare!”

“I dare you to, kiss Creek!” Grinned the fashionista.

“Chenille!” Poppy gasped blushing furiously as Creek smiled smoothly across the table at her.

“Aw, that’s too easy!” Exclaimed Smidge. “You need a hard one!” Everyone agreed, looking across the playing field for another candidate for Chenille’s dare.

A stocky figure suddenly appeared setting down at another picnic table a short distance away. A green and brown camouflage hoodie concealed most of the troll’s features but everyone knew exactly who it was. Branch Woods, the grumpy loner whose stance alone gave the impression that you had to steer clear of him. All her friends, (bar Creek who looked far from sold on the idea) gave a group giggle. “We dare you Poppy Lovejoy, to kiss Branch Woods!”

Poppy felt herself hesitate for a moment. She stared across at the lonesome troll who (as far she knew) didn’t interact with another troll unless absolutely necessary. He was known across the school as an outsider who always kept himself to himself. He always sat alone in between classes, scribbling in a notebook or tapping away at a very old looking cell phone. It had always saddened her a bit that he had no friends. Had she tried to interact with him? Sure, loads of times not that he gave her much of a response, he pretty much ignored her and she was pretty sure that the guy down and out hated her, if today’s earlier incident was anything to go by.

He pushed back his brown and green hood and black hair fell across his dull features before he swept it out of his face with a large hand. There was _something_ about him, Poppy frowned to herself. The rugged, grouchy loner in the background had always fascinated her, though she wasn’t quite sure why.

“Well Poppy?” Smidge prompted. “Do you accept the dare?”

Poppy glanced across at her not so secret crush Creek, who looked a little put out if she were to be honest. He still wore the serene calm expression though, that almost always kept her hyper enthusiasm grounded. She glanced back at Branch Woods. Well, it was a dare and she honestly wanted to get a better look at him. It would be fun to gage his reaction, who knew, maybe it would bring him out of himself and he might smile once in a while. That would be nice, to see a smile across that grim looking face.

“I Poppy Lovejoy, accept the dare!” She announced to her friends who all cheered her on as she boldly swept about and approached the table Branch Woods was sitting at.

*TOD* 

To say Branch had been having a bad day would have been an understatement. His alarm failing to go off in the morning (due to overly aggressive methods to turn the damn thing off) put him on the wrong foot from the start. He only had time to grab a dry piece of toast from the toaster (which was slightly burnt) and headed out the door before his foster carer could shout at him. He was half way to school when after hitting a particularly nasty bump in the road the tyre burst on his bike. It wasn’t just a simple patch up that was needed either but a whole new freaking tyre, like he didn’t have enough on his plate at the moment.

After swearing up a storm on the sidewalk he checked the time and realised he had less than twenty minutes before the bell rang. How he managed to race to school with a busted bike and get to homeroom before the tardy bell rang he wasn’t entirely sure but he wasn’t going to question it. The proceeding lessons were uneventful much to Branch’s relief. He sat at the back of the classes answering the teachers’ questions correctly when everyone else got the answer wrong. Same old, same old. It may have looked that he wasn’t paying attention but he heard every word which never ceased to surprise his fellow classmates who honestly thought he was an idiot. He’d learnt to tune out those whispers a long time ago.

It was on the way to retrieve something from his locker at lunchtime that things seemed to rapidly start rolling back down hill again. He was shifting through some pages of important notes when (walking fast as he was prone to doing), he slammed straight into a troll who hadn’t seen him coming.

The pages and books tumbled out across the floor and he subsequently dived after them. “Oh for the love of -!” He cried in frustration.

“I’m sorry! Branch, are you okay?”

The voice never registered as he scrambled across the floor snatching up pages that were far too precious to be lost to the many corridors of the school. His future depended on them. “Watch who you’re stepping into!” He snapped.

A pink hand, with an assortment of rainbow bangles about their wrist held out another valuable item to the troll. His personal notebook. “I did say I was sorry.”

He looked up then and the words suddenly got caught in his throat. A fair pink face with a gentle smile caught him unawares and he immediately panicked. He pulled his hood down desperately trying to hide the blush that he felt explode across his cheeks. Without thinking he snatched the notebook back and staggered ungainly to his feet. “Thanks,” he muttered and hugging the books to his breast he barrelled away.

“I’m fine by the way!”

Branch smushed a fist against his face. “Idiot! You’re an idiot Branch Woods! You know that right?!” He chastised himself. He’d been totally blindsided by the most popular girl in Pop High and now he couldn’t think straight. Moments before he was focussed on his essay, the next all his mind was full of was pink and the sweet smell of cherries and cotton candy. His trip to the library was doomed.

*TOD*

He was right about the library. He’d found a table, got out his work and his mind went utterly blank. He reread the last paragraph he’d written, once, twice, five times and still all he could think of was a certain annoying pink someone. With a huff of frustration he slammed the book shut and spilled everything back into his bag, receiving a frown from the librarian from his sudden noise.

He needed some fresh air. He was getting nowhere in here. He sloped outside, his demeanour reflecting how frustrated he felt like inside. One could almost imagine a dark thundercloud above his head as he stalked across the outside break area and slumped at a table at the far edge of the dozen tables present there. 

Branch pulled out his notes and a pencil and stared at the essay again, tapping the lead point against the paper. He huffed and pushed his hood back, wanting to feel more of the cooling breeze that ruffled through his dark hair. He just needed to refocus. It couldn’t be that hard could it? He heard moronic giggling close by and a frown creased his features, perfect. His focussed tunnel vision had worked against him again. 

Branch sighed and managed to pull out almost a complete sentence when a shadow fell across him and a glimpse of pale blue denim entered the periphery of his vision.

“Hey there!” Said a familiar bright and bubbly voice.

Branch allowed his eyes to follow the smooth curve from the snug fitting jeans to the sky blue and white ombré effect tank top before stopping at a pair of sparkling magenta eyes. His heart began pounding against his suddenly tense chest at the rose pink beauty that perched on the edge of the picnic table he’d taken up residence on. What was she doing here??

He subtly swallowed back his jittering nerves and kept his trademark scowl fixed upon his face. “Can I help you?” He uttered as dryly as he could.

*TOD*

It wasn’t without a slight shiver of apprehension that Poppy approached Branch’s table but with a second’s pause and a determined tightening of her fists she reasserted herself and strode forward. She perched against the end of the table, smiling brightly.

“Hey there!” She beamed down.

Branch Woods seemed to stare up at her with deliberate slowness, scowling like he always did. “Can I help you?” He said dryly.

Poppy didn’t let this dour attitude throw her and kept smiling. “Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that despite crashing into me earlier, I’m fine!”

“Glad to hear it,” came the monotone response. “Now could you move your butt off my papers?”

“What-?” Poppy glanced down, seeing that she had indeed seated herself right across whatever Branch had been working on before she arrived. “Oh! Sorry!” She shifted herself across trying not to make too big a deal out of it before settling herself down again. “There, no harm done!” She said cheerily.

“Look, are you lost or something because I am rather busy.”

Poppy frowned curiously down at the papers. “Then why aren’t you in the library?”

There was a short pause. “I needed some fresh air.”

“Yes! It is lovely out here right now, wouldn’t you say?” She continued brightly.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Poppy, still unswayed, decided to change tactics and turned about so that she leant across on her folded arms and peered at his work. “Sooo, what are you working on then?”

It was obvious that Branch had not been expecting her to do this because he jolted back a bit as she moved. She tried not to notice and attempted to read the scribbled words from the upside down way she was looking at them. She gave up and rolled her eyes back up only to find he wasn’t staring directly back at her, well, not her face at the very least. She’d forgotten how much this top rode down when she bent over in it.

“Hey mister, my eyes are up here,” she said, tapping her fingers on the table in front of her chest and pointed up.

“Huh?”

For the first time she could remember the grey troll looked completely flustered. His pale blue eyes met hers, half panicked as if he suddenly realised what he’d been doing. Poppy smiled reassuringly but he looked more panicked than before.

Poppy, though she couldn’t comprehend why at the time took a moment to properly take in the outsider’s face. She’d never been this close before and for the first time she noticed a faint scarring that drifted down between his eyes to the upper ridge of his dull purple nose and as she looked further she saw another one that curled under the right side of his jawline and out of sight. Where in the hair had he gotten those? 

Poppy glanced back into his eyes and before she knew what she was doing lifted a finger and tapped him on the front of his lovely large nose. “Boop.”

This seemed to break whatever spell he was under because he frowned and swotted her hand away. “Stop that!”

“Okay, we’re even!” She giggled and leaning forward planted a kiss against his right cheek where the scar drifted round his jaw.

She examined his reaction for a split second. The poor guy looked absolutely dumbfounded. She smiled sweetly at him and bounded away before he had a chance to react any further. That moment had been priceless!

She capered back to her friends who were mostly squealing in delight and amazement at what she had done. She tried to hush them flapping her hands at them to quiet down but they only turned up the volume. She giggled as she rejoined them and glanced back to the table as she spoke, however the troll she had been dared to kiss had already moved on hurrying away and shouldering his bag. He appeared to swipe an arm across his face but Poppy really couldn’t tell as he quickly disappeared from view and back into the school.

*TOD*

Branch was staring after Poppy’s back as she flounced away, wide eyed with shock and flushed to the ears. What in the name in all that was Trolly had just happened?? Did, did Poppy just kiss him? _Him??_ Of all trolls?! _Seriously??_ He reached shivering fingers to his cheek caught in the moment when the laughter suddenly filtered through his foggy mind. He frowned curiously as he looked up and saw Poppy caper back to her friends who sat at a table nearby. They were laughing and squealing with excitement. Then he noticed other trolls that must have seen what had happened because they were snickering and whispering behind their hands and pointing.

Branch’s stomach abruptly dropped. Dear Hair, he was a laughing stock! And why was Poppy shushing those stupid friends of hers??

“I can’t believe you actually did it!” Squealed Chenille.

“He looked so shocked!”

“Will you guys shush!” She hissed with a smile. “I did my best!”

Branch’s ears dipped. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. So many unwelcome eyes were flashing in his direction and his sensitive ears kept picking up what random students were saying. He didn’t like what he heard. Unable to handle the pressure any longer he dumped all his belongings in his grey and black bag and jogged away toward the school, swiping an arm across his watering eyes before pulling his hood back over his head. The sooner this day was over the better.

*TOD*


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet is made....

“You know Poppy, that wasn’t exactly the kiss I think we were expecting to see,” said Smidge as Poppy sat herself back at the table.

Poppy grinned back, raising a finger as if to make a point. “Ah, but none of you stipulated how you wanted me to kiss him!”

There were reluctant but good natured groans that circulated the table. Yeah, the girl was right!

“Well, I for one am glad that _that_ certain detail wasn’t stipulated.”

Poppy glanced over and hoped her light blush wasn’t prominent. “Why’s that Creek? She smiled almost shyly.

“Well,” he leant across the table that separated them and caught a wisp of Poppy’s errant fringe, brushing it gently out of her eyes. “I don’t think Branch Woods would appreciate a proper kiss as much as I would.”

The blush that tinted Poppy’s cheeks flushed bright crimson, the rest of her friends tittering at her reaction and Creek’s sudden boldness to say something so direct in front of them. “Creek!” she uttered. “Not in front of everybody!” she hissed which was ridiculous really because everyone could hear what she said anyway.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone began to gather their things together. As Poppy hitched her blue glittery bag over her shoulder, Creek gently grabbed her elbow to get her attention.

“Poppy, is, er, is there any chance I could give you lift home after school today?”

Poppy blinked for a moment somewhat taken aback. “Oh, but isn’t my house a little out of your way?”

“Not for you Poppy,” he said softly.

“Poppy wrap it up we’re gonna be late!” Smidge called out a short distance away.

“Okay Creek, if, if that’s okay that would be great!”

“It’s just, I’ve got something I would like to ask you.”

Poppy’s heart was suddenly thundering in her chest, but she nodded enthusiastically before backing away. “I can’t wait!” she chirped as she skipped away.

“Out the front of the school, okay?” Creek called after her.

“You got it Creek!”

Poppy jogged alongside Smidge who looked up at her with a knowing smile. “What was that all about?”

“Oh nothing,” Poppy said, trying to play down the prospective excitement that was starting to thrum inside her chest. “Creek just wanted to give a lift home today.”

The yellow troll raised an eyebrow. “And-?”

Poppy looked down and bit her lip before squealing. “He’s got something he wants to ask me!!”

Smidge’s smile broadened. “That’s great Poppy!”

After swapping things around in their lockers Smidge and Poppy hurried to their next class before the second bell rang. It was a long and mind numbing lesson of double maths and the bell couldn’t have gone off soon enough. Poppy was buzzing so much that the teacher had to remind her twice to stop disrupting the class with her incessant humming which made everyone smile and giggle much to Ms. Berrysmith’s chagrin.

It was a mad dash to the lockers with Smidge running to keep up. Poppy yanked out everything that she needed to take home, bouncing on her heels as her small best friend commented on her demeanor.

“I haven’t seen you this excited since the school student committee chose you to organise the Hair Ball Prom this year.”

“Oh yes! That’s exciting too, I’ve got so many ideas I need to share with you and the others!” Poppy gushed, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. “I do hope Creek will ask me to go with him when the time comes around!”

Smidge laughed. “Yeah, that’s an absolute for sure!”

The pair waded through the throng of students eager to leave for the day. It was a riot of rainbow colours and glitter and it always filled Poppy with joy to see everyone so happy. “I do hope everyone can get to the prom this year,” she commented as the thought slipped back into her mind.

“Well, everyone normally does, well, except for, ya know Branch Woods.”

“No! But he has to come! I want every troll in Pop High to enjoy what I have planned!” Poppy declared.

Smidge stopped in her tracks. “No offence Poppy but, when has Branch Woods ever gone to _any_ party that you know about? I mean the chances of him turning up to the Hair Ball Prom is like what, zero percent?”

“Smidge!”

“I’m just being realistic Poppy, the guy keeps to himself and he obviously doesn’t like company.”

“Well, I could change that,” Poppy suddenly said.

“How?”

“Well, he needs a friend and I could be it! I mean, how could he say no to being my friend?” she beamed. “After that I’m sure it’ll be easy to get him to come to the prom!” it seemed like a full proof plan to her. Step one, befriend Branch Woods, step two invite him to the prom, step three be best friends forever and put a smile on that grouchy face! It was perfect!

“I bet you anything from my scrapbook collection that he’s going to say no to that invitation Poppy.”

Poppy frowned down at her small friend and then quirked a smile. “And I bet you anything from mine that he’s going to say yes and actually be there!”

Smidge grinned back. “Deal! And no hard feelings if either of us loses, right?”

“Right!” Poppy beamed and the pair shook hands to seal the deal.

Half a minute later they were outside the front of the school. Smidge waited with Poppy until the growl of Creek’s car sounded from round the corner. “I’ll see you tomorrow Poppy?” Smidge said as she bid the pink troll goodbye. 

“Sure thing Smidge!”

“Good luck with Creek, okay?”

“Thank you!” Poppy squealed back and waved at the yellow troll’s diminishing figure as Creek’s mint green convertible drew up alongside the sidewalk.

Poppy clapped her hands together as the vehicle came to a stop. “Oh! You know how long have I wanted to ride in your car, Creek? It’s beautiful!”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Creek uttered as he lent across and opened the door for her.

Poppy blushed slightly as she slid along the cream faux leather upholstery and clicked on the seatbelt before closing the door. It was only then as she looked across at Creek that she realised he was holding a hand up to the side of his face as if he were trying to hide something.

“Creek? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Poppy, don’t worry,” he said smoothly. “Let’s get you home shall we?”

“Okay!” Poppy grinned.

*TOD*

Twenty minutes later the pair were parked in the driveway of Poppy’s house. They chatted lightly and sang to songs on the radio in perfect harmony all the way there, but it didn’t mean that Poppy’s heart hadn’t stopped jumping in her chest. What was the thing that Creek had been wanting to tell her?

“Weellll, “ Poppy drew out the word breathily. “Did you have anything you wanted to say to me, Creek?”

As Poppy looked across at her crush, it was very much a surprise to see him not looking as calm, collected and confident as he normally did. His hands flexed about the steering wheel as if stalling for time. He finally let out a breath and looked up at her fully, “Alright, um Poppy, I just wanted to-”

Poppy suddenly gasped in shock. “Creek!” she exclaimed as she reached out without thinking. “What happened to your eye?!”

“Oh!” he put his hands up and leant back slightly. “That’s, um, that’s nothing but a small misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding? What sort of misunderstanding?” Poppy said with confusion. Then she frowned. “Creek, did somebody hit you?”

“Like I said, just a misunderstanding, I’ll be fine.”

“But your poor face!” Poppy said reaching out and finally managed to touch the sore looking bruising that surrounded Creek’s left eye.

The purple troll flinched but didn’t pull back this time. He took her hand into his and looked deeply into her eyes. “Let’s just forget about all this unpleasantness for now shall we Poppy, all this concern is so bad for your aura.”

Poppy took a calming breath and met Creek’s purple gaze. He was right. They could come back to that later.

“Poppy, what I wanted to ask you is, um-“

“What?” Poppy smiled gently.

“Well, I’ve been meditating about this for far too long and today I just realised that it’s silly of me to meditate on it for any longer.”

Poppy held her breath, her heart pounding.

“Poppy Lovejoy, will you go on a date with me on Saturday night?”

Poppy’s heart, near burst out of her chest. “Yes!!” she squealed, throwing her hands above her head before lurching forward and hugging Creek as tight as she could. What an absolutely perfect end to a perfect day!

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you are amazing! Thank you so much for taking such an interesting my fic! I will be continuing this story. I am currently writing chapter six at the moment 😁
> 
> Kudos and comment if you like this, it lets me know that I’m doing something right! 😁 
> 
> (Also I’m doing accompanying art work for this fanfic, which I will be posting on my instagram account, just to let folks know! 🥰. You can find me on Instagram under the Name @Donnieslady87 if you’re curious!).


	3. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Creek got that black eye...? 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the kinds words so far! You guys are all stars! I’ve been really low the past few day for various reasons but you guys with your comments on the story are a boost that I will be forever grateful for!
> 
> So here’s my latest offering, and I really hope I’ve gotten my facts straight! 😅 I’m worried about this too and I’ll state this now, ANGST ⚠️ warning for this chapter and some swearing too. Just so you all know!
> 
> Enjoy dear readers 😊

Two hours previous…

Branch had really never felt so humiliated before. He honestly believed every student was talking about him as they walked by. He shoved various items into his locker, taking out what he needed for the remainder of the day. He was peering wistfully at his phone, about to shove it into a pocket of his utility trousers, when the absolute last voice he wanted to hear sounded behind him.

“Branch!”

“Creek,” he reluctantly acknowledged, finally slipping the phone away.

“You must feel absolutely invigorated right about now.”

“What are you talking about, you irritating hippy?” Branch hissed, pretending to search his locker so he didn’t have to look the zen troll in the face.

“Oh, you really do need to let go of all that negativity Branch, it really does fog up your aura.”

Branch rolled his eyes, “do you actually have anything meaningful to say Creek or is this the day you just confound everyone with your nonsensical puffalo crap?”

Creek came about and leant against the lockers, finally gaining Branch’s line of sight. “Well, yes I did have something to say-”

“You do love the sound of your own voice don’t you?” Branch snarked, his ire rising.

“Well, I just wanted to say how wonderful it must have been for you a little while back, oh well, just a few minutes ago in actuality-”

Branch slammed his locker door actually making the guru jump which was somewhat satisfying. “Get to the freaking point Creek!”

“Oh have you forgotten already? When Poppy kissed you just outside in the break area?”

Branch blanched but quickly regained his composure. He thought he’d seen this creep out there with other members of Poppy’s ridiculous Snack Pack as she called them. “Oh yes, it must have completely slipped my mind because it was that unforgettable!” He snapped.

“Oh, you poor soul,” Creek crooned, taking the nerve to place a hand on Branch’s shoulder. “That’s too bad considering everything and all.”

Branch snatched the unwanted appendage from his person and threw it back at Creek with a snarl. “I honestly can say I don’t know what you’re talking about Creek!”

“It was a dare, didn’t you know that? You didn’t actually think that Poppy would just come and kiss you out of the blue for no reason would you?”

Branch felt his cheeks involuntarily burn as his ears dipped in unison. He’d suspected as much, but he had been hoping it had been just that, a random, out of the blue event but no. It was a game. A stupid game and he fell for it hook, line and sinker. He took a couple of deep breaths as his chest started to clench with anxiety.

“Oh I am sorry Branch,” he wasn’t sorry at all. “It’s a pity you didn’t remember the kiss because who knows when such a rare thing will happen again? You should consider yourself blessed-“

Something inside Branch snapped. He swung an arm back and sent his fist sailing into Creek’s smug face, relishing the contact it made and the sound of the purple troll as he hit the floor with a surprised huff of pain.

Students in the hallway spun about and stared, others voicing low gasps of surprise and shock as Branch spilled Creek out almost flat on his back with one punch. As Poppy was the most popular girl in school (although still a sophomore), Creek was almost certainly the most popular boy. A senior like Branch, he was always wowing every student with his smooth wit and charm. To suddenly see him laid out by Pop High’s most infamous loner was something that nobody expected to see. 

Branch flexed his hand and shook it out. He never realised Creek had such a hard skull. Figures. He was only then aware of the crowd that had gathered. His anxiety skyrocketed and he balled his fists. “What’re you all staring at?! That stupid hippy had it coming!!”

“Branch Woods!” Branch immediately stiffened. “My office, now!”

The youth turned around, staring at the floor. “Yes Ms. Fizzspark.”

The imperious looking troll woman stared the young troll teen down before flicking her amber eyes toward Creek, who was being helped up by a couple of other students that had offered their assistance.

“You too Mr. Rivers.”

“Yes Ms. Fizzspark,” he uttered a little groggily.

The second bell rang and the principal looked up at the rest of the students that still lingered in the corridor. “Don’t you all have classes to get too?!”

Instantly the pupils scattered in a mad rush and soon the hallway was empty.

As Ms. Fizzspark swept away, Branch sideglanced Creek scowling.

“Mate, that was a bit uncalled for wasn’t it?” The mauve troll uttered, still holding a hand over his eye.

“I’m not your mate Creek!” Branch growled back.

“Gentlemen! Are you coming or not?” Warned the principal from several steps ahead of them.

Without a word the pair hurried after her, not daring to defy her.

*TOD*

Branch sat outside the principal’s office, slouched back with his right leg extended whilst the left jogged up and down, the only give away to how nervous he actually was. His face was a mask of moodiness of any chastised teenager but beneath that his mind was screaming at how stupid it was to deck Creek in the middle a crowded corridor at school. 

Ms. Fizzspark had called Creek in first to get his side of the story and Branch was dreading what kind of fairy tale he was smooth talking to the head teacher. He’d seen the inside of that office more times than he’d care to admit but never for clobbering a fellow student. He recrossed his arms, absently rubbing the side of his thumb up his central scar, (another tell toward his rising anxiety), and jumped slightly when the door to Fizzspark’s office jolted open.

He glanced up scowling as Creek threw him what Branch took as a mocking smile.

“Thank you for your ‘detailed’ account Mr. Rivers, go see the school nurse and after she’s treated you, she’ll give you a note to give to your class teacher to explain where you’ve been.”

“Thank you Ms. Fizzspark,” Creek said with irritating politeness.

The principal nodded briskly and motioned Branch to stand. Creek promptly swanned out the administration office. “Mr. Woods, there’s a lot we need to discuss. Come inside.”

Walking as if he were being led to the gallows Branch dragged himself into the familiar office.

*TOD*

He slumped into the low slung chair, adopting the same position as he had done outside the office door. His left leg jiggled sporadically and he rubbed at his scar again as Ms. Fizzspark set herself at her desk.

“Well Mr. Woods,” she began shuffling a stack of papers as she proceeded to flick through them. “This is the fourth time this term I have had you in this office,” Branch stayed silent. “Care to explain yourself?”

Branch stared at the floor, leg still bumping up and down. “Not really,” he mumbled almost into his hoodie.

“What possessed you to hit Mr. Rivers in the middle of the corridor after lunch?”

“I don’t know what ‘possessed’ me,” Branch flexed his index fingers as inverted commas, before folding his arms firmly over his chest again. “The guy was irritating me.”

“A lot of people seem to irritate you Mr. Woods.”

“Not as much as Creek does,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled back into his hoodie.

“Mr. Rivers said he approached you to ask you about how you were feeling where upon you took offence and punched him for no reason.”

Branch stiffened. “That lying sack off-!”

“Mr. Woods!” he was warned.

Branch snapped his mouth shut. 

“So what did happen then?” Ms. Fizzspark clasped her hands together and rested them on top of the paperwork.

The teen shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“I need an explanation in order to log it down in your records Mr. Woods”

Branch sighed. “Oh, he was poking fun at me because his silly girlfriend was playing a truth or dare game with her friends!”

The principal raised her head slightly. “That really doesn’t explain much Mr. Woods.”

Branch balled his hands in frustration before tugging them through his hair which pushed the worn hood off his head. “Oh, for the love of-!” he bit his tongue. “Her friends dared her to kiss me alright?! Creek just wanted to rub my nose in it like he always freaking does!”

Ms. Fizzspark said nothing in regards to his outburst and picked up her pen and wrote down a few sentences before glancing back up. “So, have you anything to say for yourself?”

Branch slumped back and pulled the hood over his eyes again. “Yeah, the jackass had it coming.”

The principal frowned at him and realising his mistake Branch whipped at hand over his mouth.

Ms. Fizzspark sighed in irritation. “This school has made allowances in regards to your, ‘condition’ Mr. Woods,” interesting way to put it. “But there are only so many times that this ‘condition’ can be used as an excuse,” okay, now that word was starting to grate on him. “But just because this condition has this resultant effect on you does NOT give you the right to hit another student.”

Branch bristled. If she used the stupid word again he wasn’t going to be held responsible for his actions, despite the point she was trying to make.

“All the staff in this school are well aware of the challenges your condition brings and-“

Branch bolted forward in his seat. “Stop calling it a condition!! I’m grey okay?!! Stop tiptoeing around the word like you’re frightened of it!!” For a second he felt a lump rise in the back of his throat but swallowed it down just as quickly.

Only looking slightly taken aback Fizzspark, shuffled her papers around every inch the head of authority that she was. She cleared her throat and for a moment Branch thought she was going to expel him on the spot for shouting at her. His aggressive demeanour instantly faded and he slumped back in the chair utterly defeated. His anxiety shot through the roof as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his scar again, clenching his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled regretfully.

There was a short silence and the principal cleared her throat again as Branch struggled to stop the shiver that was coursing through him. “I apologise Mr. Woods,” the edge to her voice had faded if it were something akin to sympathy. Branch peered up from behind his hand. “It was never my intention to offend you. We’ve never had a grey student at Pop High in its entire history. Sometimes it is hard to know what to do under those exceptional circumstances.”

“Y-you’re not going to expel me?” Branch stammered.

“No Mr. Woods. I’m not going to expel you.”

Branch sagged back in relief.

“However-,” he tensed up again almost immediately. “I will remind you that this being your fourth time in this office in the same term, has potentially serious repercussions.”

Branch rolled his eyes up, looking a little more worried than before. “What, sort of repercussions Ms. Fizzspark?”

“Your records say that you’re applying for a scholarship at one of the engineering colleges, is that correct?”

Branch’s ears dipped. “Yeah,” he uttered cautiously.

“Amongst other things the school counselor has advised you that you’ll need letters of recommendation to go along with your entrants essay. I’m here to tell you Mr. Woods, with regret, that if you are caught in an altercation with another student again, despite your academic prowess you will not be receiving any such letters from us.”

Branch had dodged a bullet it seemed but still, it was a tenuous escape and he had only one chance to get through to the other end of this darkening tunnel. He had to control his temper and reactions around school even more than he had before. He sighed and glanced to the side. That was going to take some doing, considering how easily he could be stressed out. He reacted out of impulse on most occasions, harsh words and shoving the odd annoying troll teen out of the way but even that (by the sounds of it) was going to wind him with zero letters to hand to the college of his choice to try and gain that rare and coveted scholarship. He wasn’t going to get into college without one, despite working his hair off most of his life.

“Maybe Mr. Woods, there is a way to put yourself back into our good graces by taking up some of the advice of the school counselor?”

Branch perked his ears up as he just caught the tail end of Fizzspark’s suggestion. “What’s that?”

The teacher sighed but maintained her patience. “To put you in good stead with this school and to make your application stand out you could offer your services as a private tutor to help out other students who are struggling academically in certain subjects.”

Branch stared back at the troll woman as if she’d gone mad. “I-I don’t know if I-I could handle something like that Ms. Fizzspark,” he stuttered.

The colourful troll nodded her head in genuine understanding. “Yes, I know that you may find such a thing very challenging but it would serve your application well and given your- circumstances make it stand out from other applications. I take it that is something that would actually appeal to you?”

Branch’s left leg was jiggling again and he glanced at the floor. “Yeah,” he said at length biting his bottom lip.

“Glad to hear it,” Ms. Fizzspark flourished a sheet of paper and slid it across her desk for Branch to pick up which he did with reluctance. “Who and how many is totally up to you Mr. Woods, but all of those students could use help in subjects that you currently excel at.”

Branch skimmed through the various names, not really recognising any of them and reaching for his bag slipped the paper inside before zipping it up again.

“As for hitting Mr. Rivers, I can’t let that go unpunished-”

“Detention?” Branch answered knowingly.

“Yes.”

“Classroom 1BM?”

“Yes.”

“Today?”

“Yes, 3:40PM sharp.”

“Don’t be late-?”

“Precisely.”

Branch sighed in defeat. “Can I go now?”

“Yes you may Mr. Woods,” Ms. Fizzspark, wrote something down on a pad by her desk and tore it out and handed it to him. “You know what to do with that I presume?”

“Yes Ms. Fizzspark,” he turned to leave, shouldering his bag as he did so. He glanced back as he rested a hand on the office door, feeling he ought to say something. “Ms. Fizzspark?”

“Yes Mr. Woods?” she was looking back at the work that was laid across her desk.

“Thank you, for, you know, understanding,” he said somewhat awkwardly.

She didn’t look up. “You’re welcome Mr. Woods, you may go now.”

Branch did so.

As the door shut behind him, Principal Fizzspark looked back up and a small smile broke across her mouth.

*TOD*

Branch slumped back to class, ignoring the whispering of the students as he approached the teacher’s desk and handed over the principal’s note. With a nod he was motioned to take a seat at his desk. He slouched into it pulling his hood further over his eyes as the whispering increased. Just another hour and half until detention. What a perfect end to a truly perfect day, Branch thought dryly to himself.

*TOD*

At 3:40 pm precisely, Branch entered detention and slumped down at the back of the classroom. He glanced idly out the window that looked out onto the front of the school lawn and the road that led out from the student car park round the side of the school.

“Do you have homework that needs completing Mr. Woods?”

Branch quickly glanced back at the teacher who was given the pleasure of running that day’s detention. Mr. Persimmon was a fair teacher and Branch had no complaints about him if he were to be honest. When he headed detention he normally let the incarcerated students do their homework which was absolutely fine with Branch.

“Yes Sir.”

“Then you may get on with that.”

“Thank you sir.”

Well, at least some good had come out this terrible day. He got time to work on his essay without any further unwanted distractions. He’d just pulled it out, reaching for a pencil when he happened to causally glance out the window again. The moment he had he wished he hadn’t. Out on the sidewalk a short distance away stood Poppy Lovejoy, practically bouncing on her heels with one of her friends, (was it Smidge Rock?) standing alongside her. Damn, that weird girl made him nervous to be around.

Branch frowned. Why was she just standing out there? He knew she walked to school, he passed her sometimes on his bike but he doubted she ever noticed him. The fleeting thought bent his ears down slightly. It was then that he heard a drone of a car engine. He should have looked away then but his curiosity got the better of him. A highly polished, mint green convertible pulled up alongside Poppy as Smidge bid her friend goodbye.

A scowl rose and a horrible pang filled his breast. He’d recognise that stupidly flash monstrosity anywhere. It was Creek’s hippy convertible. A good majority of the seniors at Pop High could drive but not all of them owned a car. Branch himself had no desire whatsoever to ever drive a car of any kind. He’d made that promise to himself a long time ago. Cars were dangerous and it would be a cold day in hell before he even set foot in one. He shook off the internal shudder watching with a rising sense of what he could only describe as jealousy well up in the pit of his stomach.

Creek threw open the door for Poppy allowing her to get in. She looked ridiculously excited, bouncing about as if she had springs in the heels of her shoes. _Yeah, keep dreaming looser, as if that gorgeous girl would ever look that excited to ever see you._ His ears involuntarily dropped lower.

“Branch, is there something wrong with the window?”

The teen glanced back at the teacher. “Oh, no sir.”

“Then could you proceed with your homework please.” 

“Yes Mr. Persimmon.”

Branch bent his head back down but not before quickly peering across to just see Creek cover his injured eye. Branch couldn’t help but smirk. _Yeah, not so pretty now are you Creek? Try explaining that to Poppy!_ As the car pulled away, Branch still had a faint smile plastered across his face. Yes, it had been a crappy day but seeing Creek try to hide his black eye was worth it. 

Branch finally picked up his pencil, and for the first time in hours was able to say what he wanted to say, satisfied and wondering how Creek would explain that the bruise on his perfect serene face was caused by his fist.

*TOD*

Detention passed finally an hour later and it was only when Branch went to fetch his bike that he remembered that the tyre had burst and he was going to have to walk home. Brilliant, that was going to take him at least thirty minutes (if he was lucky, which he wasn’t if he were to be honest with himself). 

The skies had clouded over when he’d only been walking for ten minutes. “Please don’t rain,” he muttered to himself. Three minutes later it did just that. It was a soft pattering at first which was manageable but then someone upstairs decided a downpour was on the cards. Great fat raindrops suddenly plummeted to the ground and Branch groaned in defeat as he was soaked in literally seconds. Yeah, perfect end to truly perfect freaking day.

The showers were persistent, hammering down in almost blinding sheets in a way that you could feel every raindrop as it hit you. Poor Branch sloshed through the deepening puddles, up one street and down the next, his fingers starting to go numb as he pushed his broken bike alongside him. Okay, this well and truly sucked.

Of course it was when he was only halfway home when rush hours’ second wind took place and the roads were suddenly filled with cars heading home from work. The water had gathered deep in the streets and every vehicle on the road ploughed through the puddles without a thought. Small waves struck Branch as he trudged miserably down the sidewalk. Could they really not see him walking here? He might as well have been invisible. 

“Jerks,” he muttered under his breath. He just wanted to be home and be done with this day altogether.

A bigger wave splashed across him as an SUV sped past and Branch’s anger spiked. “Can nobody fucking see me?!” He bawled into the rain. Oh he had a freaking-nough of this stupid horrible day!! His stupid alarm clock, the stupid bump in the road, the horrible tear in his bike’s front tyre, his stupid wandering mind! That stupid dare! The stupid kiss! Stupid Creek! Stupid letters! Stupid rain! Stupid cars-!

He felt like throwing his bike to the ground despite the weeks of hard work it had taken him to build it from salvaged parts. He felt like screaming and punching something to bits as the anger boiled too hot and too swift, when a great articulated juggernaut of a truck roared past (probably faster than it should have been, considering the residential area and the horrible weather). A great tidal wave was thrown into the air and over the sidewalk, re-soaking an already soaking wet Branch. However the icy shower that drenched him never registered, the anger drained out of him in an instant. Adrenaline poured through him replacing it, as his chest clenched and a frightened cry escaped his throat. He stood trembling for several seconds, watching the great metallic red beast roar off down the road in a haze of spray and mist.

The breath heaving in with ragged pants, Branch turned and pelted down an alley running at full speed splashing through freezing puddles. He didn’t stop until the small unkempt bungalow came into sight and he’d crashed through the chain link gate. He stumbled up the side of the house, his lungs burning with fatigue as he staggered against the wall gripping the handle bars of his bike as if his very life depended on it.

Legs quivering as the rush of energy subsided he buckled forward over the bike as the stresses of the day suddenly overwhelmed him in one great flood of emotions. The lump that had been gradually swelling in his throat finally grew to fruition and Branch burst into tears. The cries wrenched through his chest as he sobbed into his drenched arms as they rested on the handle bars. The cold, the wet and the rain only enhanced the lonely boy’s misery. He stayed hunched over his precious bicycle until he cried himself out.

*TOD*

Standing on the porch, Branch managed to fit the key into the lock, with numb shivering fingers and shoved the sticking door open as he sloshed over the threshold of the small bungalow.

“Branch! Is that you?” Yelled the voice of his foster carer.

“No, it’s the _freaking mailman_!” Branch shouted back before he could stop himself.

“Why are you so late??” The nagging voice demanded.

“I just won the lottery and was signing the check downtown,” Branch muttered as he tugged at the laces on his waterlogged second hand army boots.

He received a sharp clip round the ear as his guardian appeared in the narrow hallway. “Stop being a smart mouth! I can still hear you know!”

Branch scoffed. “Could’ve fooled me.”

This time the middle aged troll lady ignored the snipe. “Holy hair!! You’ve flooded my hallway!”

“Yeah, well walking home in a downpour with no umbrella and stupid cars who love to speed through puddles and drown pedestrians can do that!” He snapped sarcastically.

“Oh knock it off and go get the mop and clean this mess up Branch!” The green haired troll barked back.

Branch slunk off to the kitchen, leaving a watery trail in his wake which only made Mrs. Mosscake even more annoyed. “Oh! You are hopeless boy, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know that,” he replied sullenly as he mopped up the excess water from the hallway’s tiled floor.

*TOD*

In the end Mrs. Mosscake shooed Branch away as he was continually dripping more water than he was mopping up. He gladly passed over the mop and slunk off to his small room, still soaked to the skin leaving yet another soggy path behind him.

He peeled off his waterlogged hoodie and hung in on a hook on the back of the door. He then threw his utility trousers over the back of his desk chair. Hopefully they would drip dry by morning. Branch was thinking about collapsing on the bed and trying to forget this day ever happened when the door handle jiggled.

“Branch! Have you locked this door again?”

“I’m not decent Mrs. Mosscake!” He snapped back.

There was an exasperated huff and something was then dropped and slipped under the door. “You got a letter, I was expecting my New Yous Monthly and got this instead.”

“What a freaking tragedy,” Branch mumbled under his breath as he retrieved the letter from the floor.

He heard Mrs. Mosscake grumble something before shuffling away. With a sigh and a shake of his head Branch flopped onto his bed, tugging off his final wet layer of a soaked grey t-shirt and threw into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He picked up the letter again, examining the front. He honestly never got letters in the post but then something suddenly occurred to him and he peeled open the envelope.

He read the letter twice before it actually sank in and for the first time, in a long time a small smile pulled across his mouth. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad in the end, for typed upon the letter were the words, ‘you have been invited to interview to discuss your recent scholarship application interest’.

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be next Monday hopefully😁
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter 😊
> 
> So to all of you out there, take care, stay safe and have a wonderful festive season!
> 
> You guys are the best! 😁🥰😁


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy puts her plan into action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days later than anticipated, but I finally got it out! Last post before the New Year! Enjoy my dear readers!😁 (Also a warning for a swear Word halfway through the chapter) ⭐️

Poppy was never one to back out on a challenge. The end of this week had thus far been glorious, and finally getting asked out by he forever crush Creek had been the absolute frosting, cherry and sprinkles on top of the cake! She honestly felt she could fly, feeling so invigorated by the whole thing gave her more confidence than she had ever felt before. So, coming up with a plan to befriend Branch Woods and convince him to come to the Hair Ball prom flowed out of her fingers easily as she scrap booked every tiny detail of her idea. A good chunk of glue, card, stencils, sequins and a veritable rainbow of glitter later, Poppy flipped through the pages satisfied with her work. It had to be a new record for her, completing an entire scrapbook in one evening and she was proud of herself to say the least.

So the following morning as she bounced out of bed when her radio alarm clock burst into life, Poppy was more than ready to start the day head on. She danced around her room pulling through her wardrobe and picked out a suitable outfit to start her plan with. She yanked out her lavender zip up hoodie with darker purple trim and stripes down the sleeves, a pastel blue T-shirt and navy blue jeans. Finally she pulled out her pale sneakers and the look was complete. Perfect! Step one of her plan, ‘shadow Branch’ was a go!

With a final twirl in the mirror she snatched up her scrapbook plan and headed downstairs.

“Good morning dad!” She sang, slipping her scrapbook in her school bag by the door.

“Good morning my princess!” Her dad greeted her from the kitchen. “You seem extra energised this morning.”

“Yes! It’s going to be a brilliant day!” She leant against the breakfast table and devoured a strawberry muffin from the stack in the centre sucking the sticky sweetness off her fingers as she continued bobbing to the tune in her head.

“Certainly looks that way,” her dad chuckled. “Did you want to take any of these muffins to school with you for your friends? I honestly think I made too many again.”

“Oh dad! That’s not a bad thing! But yes! I’d love to take some with me,” a nice freshly baked muffin was always a good icebreaker to try and get to know someone.

Her father was just putting the last muffin in a paper bag for Poppy when a casual glance out the kitchen window made her eyebrows raise and her heart start beating a little bit faster (which was somewhat unexpected). “Ooh dad, I’ve got to go! Busy, busy, busy today!”

Peppy laughed good naturedly as his daughter took the bag from him and pecked him on the cheek. “See you later sweetheart! Have a good day!”

“I will, you too! Thanks dad! Love you!” And with that Poppy grabbed her school bag and raced out the door.

*TOD*

Poppy jogged to the end of her driveway, looking up the road to try and see who she was convinced she saw. She glimpsed a dark clad figure round a corner at the end of the street which confirmed her suspicions. Well, it hadn’t been a part of her plan but an opportunity like this she wasn’t going to waste. If Branch was walking, she would walk with him! Poppy ran to the corner and chased after the fast paced figure.

Her target was halfway down the second street as she turned the corner. “Frosting!” She muttered. This guy was fast! Well only one thing for it. Poppy continued running and called out, “hey! Branch? Wait up!”

She knew he heard her because almost immediately those unique downcast ears of his perked at the sound of her voice. Half a second was all it took for him to glance over his shoulder at her and stop in his tracks. Taking the chance before he decided to pound off again Poppy capered over as he averted his eyes back to the sidewalk.

“I thought I saw you pass outside my house just now!” Poppy beamed as she jogged to a stop alongside him. “Where’s your bike that I normally see you on?”

For a second he hesitated, almost shuffling his feet at this unexpected encounter. “Flat tyre,” he mumbled before taking off again.

“Whoa! Wait up! I’ll walk with you, I mean we’re going in the same direction aren’t we?” She joked with a light giggle.

Gaze still stuck on the concrete, the quiet teen shrugged after a moment. “If you want.”

Poppy had to admit it was quite a feat to keep up with Branch, marching at such a pace that she found herself jogging to keep up. “Wow, you always walk this fast?” She panted.

“Yep.”

Well, he had never been much of a conversationalist, Poppy mused. She made a valiant attempt to keep up, taking two steps to his one. “Don’t you normally wear that you know, green and brown patched hoodie?”

“Camouflage, woodland camo pattern.”

Poppy raised her eyebrows. “Oh! I didn’t know that, it didn’t look very tree-y.”

Branch sighed under the charcoal grey hood. “It’s not meant to, it’s a random pattern that is designed to blend into the background of a forest environment.”

“Huh, imagine that,” Poppy hummed to herself. “Well, that aside, where is it? It is what I see you in practically every day!” She smiled. He didn’t return it.

“I have more than one set of clothes Poppy,” he grumbled. 

“Well, I wasn’t saying that, it was just since, you know it seems to be your favourite one, that’s all.”

Branch sighed again, still not looking up. “It rained on my way home yesterday, it’s still damp.”

Poppy looked thoughtful for a moment. “It wasn’t raining when I left school yesterday.”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged almost awkwardly. “Not all of us leave school at the same time.”

“Oh! Do you go to one of the after school clubs?”

Branch appeared to wriggle uncomfortably again. “Something like that,” he mumbled.

“Cool! What club do you go to?” Poppy chirped enthusiastically.

Branch shook his head, “detention.”

“Oh,” the pep in her tone evaporated for a second. She didn’t know if she was surprised or not. “What for?”

Branch came to an abrupt stop, rolling his head back. “What does it matter Poppy?!” He snapped.

Taken by surprise by his sudden halt Poppy looked back from her several steps in front, actually able to see his face now. He looked a little paler than normal. “Oh, I supposed it doesn’t matter really,” she finally said.

“Good,” with that Branch was off once more and Poppy was again forced to play catch up.

*TOD*

They were five minutes from the school when Poppy suddenly remembered the paper bag of muffins that she swung in her hand. “Hey! I forgot to ask, have you had breakfast?”

“Yep.”

“Well,” Poppy lifted the bag and shook it in his line of sight. “Would you like one of these anyway? My dad made too many again!” She giggled.

“Made too many what?” Branch said in a dull monotone.

“Strawberry muffins! They're my absolute favourite!”

“Why am I not at all surprised,” Branch grumbled back.

Poppy made a face but let it slide. “Would you like one?” She offered again and held the bag out as she jumped in front of him forcing him to stop with a grouchy huff.

He sighed and rolled his pale eyes. “If it stops you jumping in front of me again, fine, I’ll take one.”

Poppy beamed, holding the bag open wide enough to accommodate Branch’s large hand. “Well, what do you think?”

The permanent scowl lifted for a second. “Yeah, it’s alright.”

“Cool! My dad makes the most amazing muffins!” Poppy gushed. “He always makes them for my breakfast on Fridays!”

“What is he, a baker?” Branch said, for the first time actually seeming to engage in a conversation with her which was great!

Poppy chuckled. “No! You know my dad, he’s the Superintendent for the Pop County School District.”

Branch coughed into his elbow abruptly, making Poppy unsure if he was surprised or just caught something in his throat. “He (cough, cuff!) is?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew?” Poppy smiled back. “You okay?” She then asked, as the coughing failed to subside for several seconds.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine,” he said a little breathlessly.

Presently they reached the school grounds. Kids milled about outside and Poppy spotted her friends gathered near the front steps. She waved to them enthusiastically. “Hi guys!”

It was at this point Branch began to peel away from her. “See ya later,” he mumbled.

For a second Poppy panicked. This was another perfect opportunity that she didn’t want to let slip by. She managed to get a conversation out of the private troll, which was amazing to say the least. Maybe encouraging him to talk to her friends might cause him to open up a little more? Anyway, she wasn’t going to pass it up!

“Hey wait! There’s no immediate hurry, we’ve got fifteen minutes before the bell. Why don’t you come and say hi to some of my friends?”

“Absolutely not,” came the adamant reply.

“Oh c’mon! It’ll be fun!”

“No, it won’t!”

“Don’t be a grump, they don’t bite,” Poppy giggled.

“I do!” Branch snarked back.

“Enough of this, c’mon!” She snatched his hand and at that moment she felt the teen stiffen under her touch. Poppy was a very tactile person and grabbing hold of somebody for whatever the reason (without warning) was second nature. So when she took hold of Branch she just didn’t think twice about it.

A quick glance at his face and she realised that she may have crossed some invisible line. The poor boy suddenly looked absolutely panic stricken. “Branch, are you okay?”

For a moment he said nothing as he was staring down at Poppy’s clasping hand. Noticing this Poppy gave it a little squeeze to see if she could gain his eye contact again. “Hey, mister, my eyes are up here,” she smiled gently, having a strong feeling that would almost certainly get his attention.

It was instantaneous, those bright orbs swept back up to hers and she smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be okay, I’m right here.”

Still words seemed beyond Branch as she proceeded to lead him toward her friends. His footsteps were heavy and reluctant but he followed her nonetheless. Reassured by this Poppy greeted her friends with a big wave and great smile.

“Hey guys! Look who I bumped into on the way to school this morning?” She smiled.  
Although somewhat surprised, all the Snack Pack greeted Branch with bright smiles. Smidge cast Poppy a knowing look, and Poppy discreetly winked back at her.

“Hi Branch!” They all seemed to chime together which made Poppy giggle.

She cast a glance back at Branch and his trademark scowl was plastered back across his face but he still allowed Poppy to grasp his hand, making no attempt to pull himself away. He looked at the ground.

“It’s usually polite to say hi back,” Poppy whispered in his ear.

His large ears twitched slightly and finally a begrudging, “hey,” sounded from him.

The others tittered in amusement and Branch’s ears dipped as he continued to examine a crack in the pathway. Poppy tried not to make a big deal about it. “So guys! I’ve been working on plans for the Hair Ball Prom and it’d be great to discuss it all with you at lunchtime.”

“Count us in!” Said the twins in perfect unison. 

“Absolutely!” Chimed Guy.

“Any help we can give you, we will, right guys?” Said Biggie to a chorus of positive  
voices.

“You guys are fantastic!” Poppy gushed.

She thought she heard Branch scoff under his breath, but Poppy chose to ignore this.

“Hello my friends! How are we on this glorious day?”

Poppy suddenly felt Branch’s fingers enclose over hers at the sound of the new voice. The Snack Pack called back their familiar greetings but almost in the same breath they all seemed to choke in shock.

“Creek!”

“Dude!” Cried DJ. “What happened to your face?” Voicing what everyone else was thinking.

The purple troll waved his hands before him, calm as ever. “It’s nothing, just a misunderstanding.”

What sounded like a muffled half laugh, issued beside Poppy, who side glanced Branch with a curious frown. Was he actually smiling?? His head was bent down but Poppy could definitely read some amusement in the grey troll’s half hidden features.

Poppy wasn’t the only one who noticed, Creek then seemed to see Branch. He looked a little puzzled but the serenity re-entered his face.

“Branch, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning?”

Poppy felt the troll stiffen at her side. “Oh! I bumped into Branch on the way to school!” She beamed. “I was just telling the others.”

“Well, aren’t you the lucky one Branch?” Creek almost crooned, his eyes seeming to flick down to their hands that were still connected.

Almost instantly, Branch tugged his hand away from Poppy’s. He scowled at the ground as he shoved both hands into his hoodie’s pockets.

Trying to pull away from this, Poppy tried to readdress the previous plans she’d given to the Pack to Creek. “Well, I was just telling the others that I have some plans for the prom I would like to go over with them, would you like to help Creek?”

“Oh absolutely,” he almost sang imperceptibly sliding up next to her and slipping a hand around the small of her back. “I would love too,” he smiled smoothly.

At this point Branch was shifting about on the spot, throwing Creek dirty looks that Poppy couldn’t really understand. Then a truly brilliant idea struck her. “Branch! You know, I could use some help from you too!”

“What kind of help?” He asked gruffly.

“I’m planning on designing a catwalk for the stage in the main hall for the Prom and it would be great to have some of your insight! I mean, you are good at designing things like that, right?” She was pretty sure he was because Poppy knew he took wood shop classes having seen him through the doors working on a wooden frame or something a few months back. Creek had also confirmed this to her when he mentioned it casually one day.

All eyes from the group fell upon the grey troll at the same time and as if he were suddenly caught in an invisible spotlight Branch froze up at the attention. He rubbed at the scar on his forehead and mumbled something inaudible.

“Come now Branch, Poppy asked you a question mate.”

The grey troll’s hands clenched into fists.

“Yeah! Can you build a catwalk?!” Satin clasped her hands excitedly.

“That would be so unbelievably amazing!” Chenille added on, looking almost enraptured by the thought of having a catwalk at the Prom.

As the voices then clamoured about him, Poppy still retaining a smile, reached across to touch Branch’s arm. “What do you say, Branch?”

This was the wrong move to make because at her touch Branch bolted. He hared up the steps without a further word leaving everyone looking a little surprised by his abrupt exit.

“Well, that was rude,” stated Satin.

Poppy’s brow creased. She knew that Branch was a habitual loner but she honestly didn’t know what had just happened. He went to school, took classes, and was (like every other student at Pop High) surrounded by fellow pupils every day. She needed to know what was going on.

“Hey guys, group hug!” She announced, as they all enveloped each other. “I’ll see you all later okay?” She said with her warmest smile.

Everyone called their positive responses and Poppy was about to bound away when Creek grabbed her hand a short distance away from the rest of the pack. “I can walk to your homeroom with you, if you like?” He offered with a gentle smile.

Poppy mirrored the smile. “That is sooo sweet of you Creek, but I really have to check on something before the bell rings,” she patted the hand that held her warmly.

For a moment Creek looked a little worried before he recomposed himself. “Okay, how about a hug to last me until lunchtime?”

Poppy giggled. “For you, always Creek!” She gave him the tightest hug she could but as she pulled away the zen troll leaned forward. It was in a flash of giddy excitement that she realised what he was attempting to do but in a split second she remembered herself and placed both hands on Creek’s chest pushing him back slightly. “Creek, not here!” She whispered.

He almost looked hurt if that were possible. “Why not?”

Poppy cast him a fond look. “Let’s save it for tomorrow, it’ll make it more special, don’t you think?”

Creek reluctantly pulled back retaining a soft hold of her hands as he looked her in the eye. “As always you are right Poppy,” he smiled.

“You’re the best Creek!” Poppy squeezed his hands before letting go and bounding up the steps. “See you at lunchtime!” She called back cheerily.

“I’m counting the minutes!” Was the last thing Poppy heard as she blew Creek a kiss from the top of the steps before rushing through the double doors. She owed him that much at least!

*TOD*

Poppy scurried to her locker, saying hi to each and every troll that greeted her with the biggest smile. She then rushed down the main corridor and glancing round the corner spotting Branch at one of the bank of lockers furthest down the hallway but something didn’t look right. He stood in front of the open locker, hand resting against the side with his bag still slung over his shoulder. Without warning he appeared to collapse to his knees, head bowed as the bag slipped off to the ground. His hand still gripped the bottom edge of the locker.

“Branch!” Poppy acted out of instinct as she raced to his side, immediately crouching in front of him. “Are you okay?”

He started for a moment but scrunched his features up as he glanced away. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps. “Do I fucking look okay?!”

Poppy, although shocked by his use of language, chose not to react and reached out for his nearest shoulder. He looked like he was shaking. “Branch, what’s the matter? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t touch me!! Don’t you know, what a panic attack looks like, when you see one?!” He snapped back again.

Poppy’s hand shied away. “Why would you be having a panic attack?” She then said before she could stop herself.

With hands trembling he dug fingers into his scalp tugging at his thick black hair. “I don’t like, being, put in a spotlight Poppy!” He gasped between gulping breaths.

Poppy bit her bottom lip, her chest suddenly clenching. “Branch I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?”

Branch gasped and shook his head. “It, it just passes,” the bell suddenly rang out and the grey troll jumped at the sound.

Students glanced in their direction as they passed, some muttering under their breath which Poppy could see was not improving Branch’s panic attack in the slightest. For a moment Poppy looked about, totally at a loss of what to do. She couldn’t leave him sitting in the middle of the corridor, was there a teacher around? A quick glance told her no. Poppy thought hard.

She crouched in front of Branch and placed both hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t touch me!” He cried.

“Branch look at me!” Poppy snapped. “Look at me right now!”

He peered up through clenched fists, still shivering.

“You need to get up, right now,”

Branch shook his head. “Not yet, not yet,” he answered almost feverishly.

Poppy bit her lip again and made the decision. She took hold of his arms and pulled him. “I can’t leave you in the hallway alone Branch!” Trying to wrench his arms away from his face was impossible. The guy was just too strong. 

“Just leave me here!” He shouted making Poppy fall back as he finally lowered his arms. “I’ll be okay, if you just leave me alone!”

Poppy uncharacteristically frowned, yeah, well that wasn’t happening. She wasn’t a person who would just walk away from someone who so obviously needed her help. “Branch Woods, so help me I will drag you to the Nurse’s office if I have too!” She announced, as the hallway began to clear of students.

She snagged an arm and tugged back and miracle of miracles Branch managed to drag himself off the floor. She hooked his arm around the back of her neck, as his stance was still terribly shaky, as staggered into her. “C’mon,” she said gently, grabbing his bag off the floor (rather surprised by the weight of it) and closing his locker door as the tardy bell rang.

*TOD*

Poppy knocked on the door to the nurse’s office and opened it slightly. “Miss Sherbet?” She called out.

“Yes?” Came a sing song voice.

Poppy helped Branch inside the room as Nurse Sherbet looked up from her desk. “Oh my! What’s happened here then?” Said the pale blue troll with a slight alarm. “Sit him down, sit him down Miss Lovejoy.”

Poppy lowered Branch into the nearest chair. “Thanks,” she thought she heard him say before the nurse pulled out her own chair to sit in front of him.

“What happened?”

“I saw Branch collapse in the corridor before the bell rang. He, said he was having a panic attack,” Poppy attempted to explain.

“Okay,” Miss Sherbet uttered, looking back toward Branch. “Are you feeling dizzy at all Mr. Woods?”

The grey teen shrugged. “Little bit.”

The nurse looked at him critically for a moment. “Mr. Woods have you by any chance got a cold?”

Again he shrugged. “I don’t know, throat’s a bit scratchy,” he admitted.

“Right,” Nurse Sherbet got back to her feet. “I’ll get you a soluble aspirin and I suggest you stay quiet here until the dizziness wares off, okay?”

“Okay,” he made no protest to the recommendation.

As the nurse went to fill a glass with water, Poppy crouched before him. The attack definitely seemed to have subsided but still the girl felt guilty for it happening in the first place. “Branch? I’m really sorry about earlier, I-I never meant to freak you out like that.”

His reply was a faint scowl.

Poppy couldn’t help but grin. “C’mon smile! You have all morning to avoid me! That should make you happy!” She joked.

For some reason his face fell for a fraction of a second.

Without thinking she suddenly reached up to the sides of his hood and pushed it down. “There, that’s better. I can see your cute scowl now,” she giggled, as his thick black hair was revealed. She had the sudden urge to plunge her hands into it but resisted.

He now looked a little taken aback.

“Thank you Miss Lovejoy, he’ll be fine now,” Miss Sherbet smiled genially as she handed Branch water infused with aspirin.

“I’ll check up on you later,” she grinned as the nurse handed her a paper slip.

“Please don’t,” he mumbled.

Poppy left with a wave and smile. She would definitely see him later!

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another shorter but chapter five will most certainly make up for it! Hope you enjoyed it and thank for the new kudos and comments, they all truly make my day! You guys are all stars ⭐️! 
> 
> And have a truly safe and wonderful New Year😁⭐️😁


	5. Surprising Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Poppy and Branch discover some things about each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late but hey! First post of 2021! 😁 I will admit that this chapter is longer than I anticipated but thus far this is one of my favourites. I greatly enjoyed writing this one and I hope I’ve got all my facts right! 😆 Anyway hope you enjoy dear readers! ✨⭐️✨

Branch was sat up in the nurse’s office for thirty minutes before she saw fit to let him leave. He slumped into class for the second time in as many days with a slip to explain his tardiness. More whispering, the odd jibe but Branch just knuckled down and ignored it as best he could. When the bell rang for lunch he didn’t know whether to feel relieved or not.

He slipped down at an empty table at the back of the cafeteria and made sure he had his back to the room. He didn’t want to inadvertently catch eyes with a certain someone and entice them over. He pulled his hood over his eyes as he was prone to doing when he wanted to be left alone. Branch was only half way through his lunch when a tray was suddenly slipped across the empty space in front of him.

“Hi there! How’s the patient?” Sang a sparkling voice.

Urgh. He couldn’t deal with this nonsense right now, not with his sensory overload this morning in front of her. That was enough humiliation for one day. “Peachy,” he said bluntly and he got up to leave. 

“Hey! C’mon! I did say I was going to check up on you,” Poppy interlaced her fingers and rested her chin atop them, her sparkling freckles glittering in the sunlight that slanted through the nearby windows.

Branch hesitated.

“I did tell you not too,” he said at length and for some reason found himself sitting himself back down.

“Ah, but never promised did I?” Poppy responded with a mischievous grin that made his heart involuntarily flutter.

Branch sighed inwardly and forced himself to pick up his fork and finish his lunch as a distraction from the sweet cotton candy scented entity before him. 

“So, you’re okay now then?”

“Sure,” he answered, deciding it best to keep his responses as short as possible. Hopefully she’d take the hint and leave him in peace. He’d had enough of her antics today and it was only lunchtime.

“That’s good,” he knew she was smiling, he could hear it in her voice but he kept his sights bent down over his tray.

“Look, I’m just gonna go for broke here buuuut, do you remember me asking if you could help me with designing a catwalk for the prom?”

“How could I possibly forget?” He grumbled.

“Great! Well, I really could use your help. Can I bounce a few ideas off you later?”

Branch paused, imperceptibly tapping his fork against the tray. Seriously? After what she had induced in him this morning she now wanted him as what? A sounding board for her stupid Prom? Not a chance in hell!

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon! I thought something like this would appeal to you,” Poppy sounded crestfallen.

“Well, it doesn’t.”

“Design! Construction! Plans! I mean that’s right down you alley isn’t it?”

The slight whine to her voice began to grate on Branch’s nerves and his patience snapped before he could check himself. “What is your game Poppy?!” He snapped.

The girl looked confused. “Sorry? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you Poppy Lovejoy! You’ve had years to talk to me and you choose _now_ because what? You need help building something?? For your ridiculous prom??”

“Branch, that’s not fair,” she looked genuinely hurt.

A pang hit his breast but Branch couldn’t stop himself. Years of repressed angst and frustration over watching Poppy from a distance finally got the better of him. “Elementary School, Junior High and here but you choose now, _now_ to approach me?? My Senior year?? I mean, are you _serious_?? The amount of times you smiled at me, waved and all that, and here, now, you finally make a serious effort to know me?? Where _are_ you coming from, you hyperactive pink pest?!!” His volume had been rising along with emotions but he was clueless to the scene he was now causing.

“Branch stop!” Poppy slapped her palms on the table either side of her tray making it rattle. “I tried so hard to make an effort before now!”

Branch rolled his eyes back. “Oh when??” He scoffed.

One by one Poppy ticked off the times on her fingers. “In elementary the first time I ever saw you! I picked up your books when you got knocked over, and you ran away. In elementary again when Clover Sun was pushing you around and I stopped him, and you ran away. In junior high when you got smashed into your locker by the glee club stampede and I helped you up, um lets see, you ran away. In junior high again and your book bag snagged and ripped open when it hooked on a classroom door, I stopped and was late for class because I helped you out and you ran away, oh! And let’s not forget yesterday when you crashed into me and I handed you your notebook back, and now let’s see, what did you do again,” she tapped her bottom lip theatrically as she briefly looked upwards. “Oh, yes, that’s right, you, _ran away_!!”

Branch still scowled but leant back slightly, she really remembered all that? However the reminder that he always bolted away from any stressful situation pricked at his ire.

“Face it Branch you made trying to engage in you a hundred times harder because you always run away from me! I know you hate my guts but running away isn’t facing the issue is it?”

A painful lump pressed subtly at the back of Branch’s throat and he bolted to his feet, hands slamming on the table like Poppy’s had. “I don’t hate you!!” He yelled.

“Then why did you run away from me? What was I supposed to do?!” She demanded hotly.

“RUN AFTER ME!”

The look upon Poppy’s face transformed to one of utter astonishment. 

And it was at that point that Branch realised what he’d just said. He pressed a fist to his mouth, heart hammering in his chest before slamming said fist onto the table. Panting he was suddenly painfully aware of how silent the entire cafeteria had suddenly become. He cast a shivering glance over his shoulder to see a sea of shocked faces staring back at him. His large ears dropped right down to his shoulders, breathing becoming ragged. Branch snatched his bag and knocked over the bench seat in his desperate haste to get away.

“Branch! Wait!”

Branch staggered to the swing doors almost knocking over a fellow student who was coming in, as he plunged out of the oppressive silence of the large room and out into the relative safety of the hallway. He sagged against the wall, another panic attack imminent, holding his head in his hands and shaking in a way that made him feel it would never stop.

*TOD*

Poppy stood staring at the cafeteria doors in desperation and disbelief at what had just happened. _I don’t hate you!_ Was definitely news to her. RUN AFTER ME! So, Branch liked her?? Was that it? Did she really have him that wrong? Oh Hair! She had misread him from the moment she’d first encountered him. Poppy bit her bottom lip and sank back onto the bench as a soreness began to breach the back of her throat. 

The chatter began to rise back to normal levels as the incident that had just occurred suddenly became the hot topic of conversation. Poppy ignored it and found herself cradling her head in her hands. She had always prided herself on trying to understand every person she met. She thought she knew Branch but it was obvious she didn’t know the first thing about him. She knew he was lonely, she knew he had a grouchy disposition, he quite obviously had a short temper and he wasn’t one for crowds. Okay, that was well and good but she had never once questioned why. That seemed like a key point that she had never thought to make. Her scrapbook plan step one ‘shadow Branch’ seemed so childish and naive now because that was no way to get to know somebody better.

Why hadn’t she tried harder all those years ago? He obviously needed a friend then, she’d always considered him as one despite the fact that she could barely get to talk to him. She should have let him known then that was how she regarded him, even if he had denied it at least he would have known and she wouldn’t have made a fool of herself in front of the entire school just now, or inadvertently put poor Branch under a spotlight again.

It was then that she noticed the dampness that clung to her cheeks. She sniffed heavily and attempted to brush the tears away. For a moment she thought she heard the cafeteria door open but just as quickly it seemed to fall shut. Somebody suddenly slipped into the seat next to her and an arm immediately slid around her shoulders.

“Poppy love, are you okay?”

The sound of that soothing voice broke the dam and Poppy threw her arms about the troll next to her. “Oh Creek!” She sobbed into the guru’s shoulder. “I’m such a terrible friend!”

“You? You could never be a terrible friend Poppy.”

“B-but I am! I misread Branch so badly! I had no idea he actually liked me!”

“Hush now,” Creek soothed, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. “What just happened was not your fault. “Branch has always been terrible at interacting with other people, it doesn’t take much to make him angry. You know that.”

“But I-I upset him! I’m sup-supposed to make people happy, not freak them out an-and cause panic attacks!” 

“Panic attacks?”

“This morning! I dragged Branch into a situation he didn’t want to be in, an- and induced a panic attack! It was horrible!” Poppy leant back from Creek’s embrace and swiped a hand under her nose as she sniffed, then instantly regretted it. “Friends don’t do that!” She shook her head adamantly.

“Well you weren’t to know that was going to happen Poppy, you can hardly blame yourself for that,” Creek said calmly, tilting her chin up to look into her still watering eyes. “You know, Branch’s aura is terribly troubled, it always has been and it’s never changed for as long as I have known him,” he paused and took Poppy’s hands into his own as he traced calming circles over the top of them with his thumbs. “It’s a hard truth to hear love, but some people just don’t want to be happy.”

Poppy sniffed again as the sobs fluttered out of her chest and finally dissipated into nothing. She looked down briefly, savouring the feel of Creek’s gentle action against her hands. She bit her lip for a moment, “I, I guess,” she uttered but she didn’t feel totally convinced.

“You guessed right,” Creek smiled back at her. He tapped the tip of her nose. “Boop.”

Poppy giggled. “Thanks Creek, I needed that,” and gave the zen troll a truly grateful hug.

*TOD*

Outside the cafeteria doors, Branch had wrapped his arms about his waist, head bent down as the worst of the shaking started to lift. He took deep breaths and finally managed to control his trembling nerves. When he was ready he raised his head again and before he could understand why he glanced through the swing door window. Everyone was seemingly back to normal, then he glanced back at Poppy.

It felt as though an iron clamp had taken residence about his chest. His features creased and bit down on his bottom lip. He was absolutely the worst troll in the entire world. He’d made the happiest troll he’d ever encountered cry. He’d honestly thought that the perpetually cheerful troll girl couldn’t cry. There was nothing for her to cry about, well, until he’d gone and yelled at her, called her a name and made her feel bad.

Before he knew what he was doing he pushed on the door. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he couldn’t just stand there and stare at the girl he’d been smitten by the first time he’d set eyes on her and just watch her cry. Then he spotted Creek and Branch automatically let the door go.

The way he slid himself so easily next to Poppy, slipped an arm around her, made the jealousy prickle inside him like an aggressive thistle. And then it became a thousand times worse. She burst into tears and threw herself at Creek who caught her in a reassuring embrace as she sobbed inconsolably into his shoulder. The sudden pang he felt in his breast made him gasp from the pain. He clenched a fist to his chest.

You did that to her you insensitive jackass! Take a good long look, you are a terrible person! She won’t bother trying to talk to you again after this, why would she? She has Creek! You are a bad dream and you can give up any delusions now of ever being with her! She doesn’t want a pathetic, lonely loser like you! Creek is her knight in shining armor, you’re just the emotionally crippled orphan that made her cry!!

Branch whipped away from the door and punched the noticeboard nearby with an angry cry of anguish, making several papers flutter to the ground and swiftly fled down the hallway.

*TOD*

Poppy had received a warm group hug from all her friends after the ‘incident’ and any thought of a discussion about her prom plans were put on hold. They made an agreement to meet up the next day, Saturday, at their favourite coffee shop and go over things at length. Poppy was still a little shaken from the recent events of the day and everyone seemed just that little more attentive towards her for which she was grateful. She shared out the strawberry muffins which everyone enjoyed. There were about six or seven muffins left and Poppy tucked them away in her bag knowing exactly what she was going to with them later.

She had just sat down for history class, Smidge giving her arm a reassuring squeeze as she sat down at the desk next to her, when a secretary from the school office handed her teacher a slip of paper. He seemed to frown at it with a good amount of confusion before looking up.

“Poppy? The Principal would like to see you in her office right now.”

Poppy swapped a worried look with Smidge whilst whispers circulated around the classroom. Well, making a scene in the middle of a crowded cafeteria wasn’t going to go unaddressed now was it? She told herself. She gathered up her belongings and headed out the door.

*TOD*

When Poppy stepped into the office, the sudden rush of anxiety she felt was horrible. She stepped up to the secretary’s desk who then motioned her to take a seat.

“Ms. Fizzspark is with another student right now, she’ll see you as soon as she can Miss Lovejoy,” she said kindly.

Poppy nodded. “Thank you Mrs. Ginger.”

Poppy sat in the one of several chairs that were lined outside the door and sighed as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Well, this was turning out to be a truly dreadful day. She couldn’t recall a worse one, not one! That was unheard of! She was the troll of positivity who had just had the worst day of her life! She leant forward and clasped her hands in her lap and wondered who the principal was currently talking to.

The voices were not quite audible but it sounded like quite a heated discussion. Poppy leant back, subtly turning her nearest ear to the door and tried to listen in.

“-What were you thinking?? I gave you an ultimatum and in less than twenty four hours you go and squander it without a thought?-“

Gosh, Ms. Fizzspark sounded down right furious in there but what was she talking about?

“Please Ms. Fizzspark, I wasn’t thinking clearly-!”

Poppy suddenly frowned. Hang on a minute, she knew that voice.

“How many times have I heard that excuse from you Mr. Woods? I gave you one last chance but I cannot overlook the fact that you started a scene in the cafeteria which escalated into a screaming match from what I've been told! Also, I have another report from a Miss Cookie Sugarloaf that you pushed her over in the hallway as you headed for the library!”

“I didn’t see her! She just stepped out of the library and we collided! I even said sorry!”

Poppy’s brow creased. Poor Branch! She had never heard him speak like this before. Her ears dipped. She was the cause of this.

“Miss Sugarloaf says you shouted at her.”

“I-I don’t remember shouting at her.”

Ms. Fizzspark seemed to pause for a moment.

“The librarian heard it Mr. Woods.”

There was a long uncomfortable silence and the tension in Poppy’s chest clenched tighter.

“I-I’m sorry-“

“No, I’m sorry Mr. Woods but I gave you a second chance to rectify the wrong. I have no choice. Your letter of recommendation is off the table Mr. Woods.”

Letters of recommendation?

“Please Ms. Fizzspark! I need that letter! I haven’t a chance of applying for that scholarship without it!”

Poppy suddenly gasped, flicking her eyes briefly at Mrs. Ginger and threw both hands over her mouth. That must have been what he'd been working on yesterday! An essay! She remembered asking her father about scholarships when she heard it mentioned at school one day. Along with a stand out essay one needed letters of recommendation to apply for a scholarship from the school. Scholarships were notoriously hard to get and very few students were lucky enough to be awarded full ones. That had to be what Branch was applying for. She didn’t have a clue where he lived but she knew it was a fair distance away. He rode a bike to school and she guessed that he didn’t have enough money to afford a car. Oh Hair! If she had known -

“Mr. Woods, I cannot. I set down the perimeters, you overstepped them. I am sorry.”

“Please.”

His voice was barely audible.

“No Mr. Woods.”

Silence. Was that a whimper?

At that point Poppy couldn’t stand it anymore. She bolted to her feet and swept open the principal’s door with a cry of alarm from Mrs. Ginger behind her.

*TOD*

“Ms. Fizzspark!”

The tall troll lady snapped her gaze from the teen in front of her and Poppy swallowed back her apprehension.

“Miss Lovejoy! What do you think you are doing?!” The principal demanded.

“I really need to talk to you and set the record straight.”

“Miss Lovejoy, you will have your turn to talk about whatever it is you think you have to say, but I am not finished my meeting with Mr. Woods. Could you kindly step back outside and wait until I call you!”

Poppy hesitated, casting a fleeting glance at Branch who was staring at her in what seemed to be a state of shock. He had an arm cast across his mouth and his eyes looked terribly glassy. If she didn’t know any better she’d say that the poor boy was on the verge of tears.

This only strengthened her resolve and Poppy stood her ground. “I can’t Ms. Fizzspark, you need to hear both sides of the story before you can pass a judgement surely?”

The principal breathed heavily through her plum purple nose. She cast a critical look at Poppy and briefly back at Branch before she delivered her answer. “Okay Miss Lovejoy, tell me what transpired, put the ‘record straight’ as you so eloquently put it.”

Poppy cleared her throat. “It’s entirely my fault that Branch overreacted. I inadvertently upset him this morning and at lunch I kept pestering him when I should’ve left him alone.”

“Well, Miss Lovejoy, that still doesn’t excuse Mr. Woods for losing his temper in the manner that he did in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. I have reminded him countless times in the past to find a different outlet to focus his anger on.”

She heard Branch slump back in the chair beside her. “But I was the cause of all this! I was badgering him and I saw the danger signs but I kept going as if it didn’t matter!”

“Again Miss Lovejoy,” Ms. Fizzspark said diplomatically. “Mr. Woods should have channeled his anger some other way, instead of bawling at you in the middle of the cafeteria.”

“But I shouted back Ms. Fizzspark!” Poppy protested. “I mean that accounts for something doesn’t it?”

“Well yes, a young lady such as yourself shouldn’t really be escalating the situation.”

“Ms. Fizzspark, I provoked the situation. I brought it into being because I didn’t understand Branch as well as I should. It isn’t fair for him to pay for something that was my fault in the first place,” at some point during her impassioned statement she had placed a hand on Branch's shoulder but she couldn’t remember exactly when. “I, I believe that Branch should be given the benefit of the doubt. It takes two people to create an argument, it takes one to back down and admit they were wrong and that they should’ve approached things differently,” she squeezed Branch’s shoulder instinctively.

There was a very, very long silence as Ms. Fizzspark looked across from one troll teen to the other. Poppy wasn’t sure but she was convinced she saw a shadow of a smile on the principal’s face.

“Beautifully put Miss Lovejoy,” she paused and took a breath, her sights falling back upon Branch. “Mr. Woods, it appears that your advocate has spoken.”

“Wh-What?” Branch uttered in an almost a half dazed voice.

“Miss Lovejoy has earned you a reprieve Mr. Woods.”

Poppy looked down at Branch who now looked utterly flabbergasted. “She has?”

“Yes Mr. Woods but this is the final warning. One more altercation and that recommendation letter will be well and truly gone.”

“I understand Ms. Fizzspark.”

“Good,” the principal gathered her papers together and slipped them back into a folder. “Well, I think by now you know what I am going to say Mr. Woods?” The troll lady said knowingly, slipping her glasses off to polish the dust off them.

“Yes, I do Ms. Fizzspark.”

“Then fill in Miss Lovejoy as she will be joining you.”

“I will, thank you Ms. Fizzspark.”

Poppy was now the one to look totally confused. “I’m sorry, join Branch where?”

Branch opened the door to the office. “Detention,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, right,” Poppy bit her bottom lip. Well, she did take part in that screaming match too. She returned Branch’s smirk with a sheepish grin and stepped through as the boy held the door open for her.

*TOD*

With explanation slips in hand, Branch and Poppy walked more or less side by side. She thought Branch might have had something to say but silence was the only thing that answered her. As Poppy’s classroom came into view she finally broke the quiet herself. “Branch, I er-,” he side glanced at her, raising one of those dark thick eyebrows of his. “Um-,” she honestly didn’t know what to say.

“Huh, you lost for words, now there’s a novelty,” Branch commented as they stopped outside the classroom.

“Very funny,” Poppy stared at the floor for a second. “Um, I’ve er, never had detention before, so I have absolutely no idea where it is?”

“Classroom 1BM at 3:40 PM.”

“Oh, okay that’s great. Um, where is that again?” She answered, suddenly unable to think as she started getting lost in Branch’s rugged features again.

“What’s your last lesson?”

“Er, English! It’s English,” she blurted out, why was she suddenly having such a hard time thinking just now??

Branch frowned, almost in amusement. “Okay, yeah, with who? I mean there’s more than one English teacher in this school.”

Poppy felt like hitting her head against a wall. Who was her teacher again?? “Um, oh! Summervale! Miss Summervale!”

“ What is the matter with you?” He seemed highly amused with her inability to string a sentence together. What sounded like a half laugh escaped his lips. “Doesn’t matter, I know where Summervale’s classroom is, I’ll meet you outside and show you where detention is, okay?”

Poppy blinked in surprise. She’d honestly never seen him this agreeable before. “Er, yeah, that would be great!” 

“I’ll see you then,” with that he turned about, obviously back to his own class.

For a second Poppy forgot herself as she stood in a stunned silence for a second. “Thank you!” She cried back.

Branch half glanced over his shoulder and gave a casual backward wave before turning a corner and out of sight.

Poppy turned, laying a hand on the classroom door handle wondering why she was suddenly so excited to go to detention.

*TOD*

As Poppy and Smidge walked to their last class of the day together, her best friend wanted to know what exactly had happened in the Principal Fizzspark’s office. Of course Poppy wasn’t going to relay everything she had heard or everything she saw. She never wanted to betray someone's confidence like that, so she gave Smidge an outline that explained everything but kept out anything that would have encroached on Branch’s privacy.

“Sooo, you took full responsibility for causing the argument?”

Poppy bobbed her head. “More or less.”

“From where I was it certainly looked like the other way round Poppy,” Smidge commented.

“Well, I still felt responsible for it happening in the first place.”

“Hmmm,” was Smidge’s response to this. “Poppy?”

Poppy smiled lightly down. “Yeah?”

“You didn't take the responsibility just to get Branch to like you did you?”

Poppy gasped. “Smidge! Of course I didn’t! I did it because it was the right thing to do!”

Smidge looked back apologetically. “Sorry Poppy, I-I just had to ask, you know?”

Poppy smiled back reassuringly. “Yeah, I know,” she winked knowingly in understanding.

Smidge duly chuckled.

As they came to Miss Summervale’s classroom Poppy then remembered. “Oh! Smidge, could you do me a BIG favour?”

“Sure Poppy, what is it?”

“What I missed out on was that Principal Fizzspark actually gave us both detention at the end of school.”

“You in detention? That’s pretty hard to see Poppy!” Smidge half giggled.

“Yeah, I know!” Poppy laughed back. “The problem is Creek was going to give me a lift home and I won’t be able to let him know that I won’t be there. Can you let him know where I’ll be Smidge?”

“Sure Poppy, not a problem!”

“You’re the best Smidge!” Poppy hugged her small friend and they both entered the classroom with smiles on their faces.

*TOD*

Poppy had never known a one hour lesson to be so long. Her left leg constantly jiggled with excitement as her fingers tapped on her desk to a tune in her head. Fellow students about her giggled and smiled back at her and more than once Miss Summervale had to tell Poppy to pay attention when she twice missed being addressed by the teacher.

Finally the bell rang and Poppy literally sprung out of her desk as Miss Summervale gave them their homework assignment.

“Remember, next lesson, homework assignment is to write a poem concerning feelings of the heart!”

Huh, that sounded fun!

Poppy shoved her things in her bag, almost forgetting Smidge as she bounded to the door.

“Poppy! Wait up! What’s the rush?”

Poppy couldn’t explain it but as the students streamed out the classroom door all she found herself doing was scanning the corridor outside the door.

“Are you looking for somebody Poppy?”

She was about to sigh in disappointment when finally, she saw him. She felt an unexpected flutter in her breast. She grinned down at Smidge, “see you at the coffee shop tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Oh! And don’t forget to tell Creek where I am!”

Smidge nodded with a smile. “Don’t worry Poppy, I got it covered.”

“What would I do without you Smidge?” Poppy hugged her and then shouldered politely past the other students. “See you later!” She sang back as Smidge watched with curiosity as she scampered excitedly up to Branch Woods side.

*TOD*

In the split second that Poppy spotted Branch she had took in his image. He was leant up against the wall, away from the crush of students rushing to leave for the day. His left leg seemed to twitch and he rubbed vigorously at the scar on his forehead.

Poppy smiled to herself and then made herself known as she capered up next to him getting his attention. “Hey there!” She chirped.

“Bout time, c’mon,” he said a little grumpily.

“Oh! Yeah, lead the way!” Poppy sang choosing to overlook it.

Poppy was rather surprised when Branch took off in a direction that Poppy thought didn’t lead anywhere. “We’re going this way?”

“Yep.”

Poppy shrugged and scampered after her guide who took her down a hallway that flanked the enclosed central courtyard. “Oh! I didn’t know this was here,” she announced.

“‘Course you don’t, you’re a sophomore,” Branch said, as if that explained everything.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Poppy frowned.

“1BM is down where a lot of junior and senior classes are.”

“Huh, well, you learn something new everyday I suppose!” Poppy beamed across at Branch. He didn’t return the smile.

Three minutes later Branch stopped outside a door with a sheet of paper taped to it, that read ‘DETENTION’, 1BM was engraved on a brass placard, screwed in below the top window panel half way down. He knocked on the door and pushed it open standing back allowing Poppy to step inside first.

Poppy smiled her thanks but his eyes flicked toward the tiled floor. 

The first thing that Poppy noticed were that the windows overlooked the front lawn of the school. She honestly hadn’t realised there were classrooms at the front but then again she wasn’t really looking for them.

The teacher looked up from the desk and motioned for Poppy to take a seat. “Name?”

“Poppy Lovejoy?”

Mr. Persimmon glanced back up and acknowledged Poppy’s companion. “Detention again Branch?”

“Yeah, I know sir,” Branch replied awkwardly. He took a seat at the back of the room next to the window. 

Poppy immediately stood and promptly sat at the desk next to the grey troll. He glanced at her a little surprised but said nothing more.

For a moment Poppy sat drumming her fingers against the desk. She then put her hand up.

“Yes Miss Lovejoy?”

“Er, sir, what actually happens in detention?”

“Well,” Mr. Persimmon said at length. “There are different things that you can do. Some teachers make you write lines, others make you sit in complete silence but as Branch is demonstrating quite brilliantly right now, I will allow you to work on any outstanding homework. Do you have any homework to get on with Miss Lovejoy?”

“Oh! Yes! I do!” She beamed as she recalled Miss Summervale’s latest assignment.

“Good, then you may get on with that Miss Lovejoy, quietly,” Mr Persimmon added with a smile.

Poppy bit her lip from her excited outburst. “Sorry,” she grinned sheepishly.

An amused snort sounded beside her, as she noticed Branch smothering what looked to her like a smile. She felt a sudden warmth bloom in her chest and she leant down to retrieve a notebook from her bag. She sensed his eyes on her and Poppy rolled her own up catching his in the act. 

“Hey,” she whispered as she sat back up. “Mister, my eyes are up here!” She bit her lip trying to stop her giggle escaping.

For a moment Branch’s cheeks tinted the most beautiful purple before he nipped his own bottom lip pushing a hand against his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to smother the chuckle that bubbled up his throat.

“Mr. Woods, is there something amusing that you would like to share with everyone?”

Branch shook his head looking back at his work, a rare smile across his face. “N-no sir,” he uttered with the amusement still clear in his voice.

For a moment Poppy was genuinely awe struck. She honestly didn’t think that Branch laughed, (unless it was a derisive snort or dry sarcastic laugh which really wasn’t the same thing). It was the most beautiful sound and it lifted Poppy’s spirit in a way that no other laugh ever had. In that instant she knew more than anything that she wanted to hear that laugh again and she would do whatever it took to hear it.

*TOD*

It was actually less than an hour when Mr. Persimmon decided to end detention. “I think that’s enough for today, I need to pick my car up from the garage and it is Friday, if that is okay with everyone?”

“That’s fine with me sir,” Poppy smiled.

Less than five minutes later Poppy was juggling things in and out of her locker. Branch was doing likewise in the different corridor and Poppy decided that after the drama of today that she wouldn’t push her luck any further. She already bid the teen goodbye in her usual cheery way and got a lukewarm response but really wasn’t going to let that get her down. Branch was a more complicated troll than she’d initially given him credit for. And she wasn’t going to hold it against him, especially not after today.

She was jogging down the steps and a small skip to her step and recalling that sweet laugh when she heard the front doors to the school burst open. Hurried heavy feet pounded down the steps as the doors fell closed with a noisy thudding.

“Poppy!”

Poppy had already begun to turn around when the familiar voice called her name. She raised her eyebrows as Branch jogged to a stop beside her. “Woah, hey Branch you okay?”

He seemed rather flustered (although she could see he was trying hard to hide it), pushing his hand through the dark hair that peered from under his hoodie. “Er, yeah, I’m er, I’m fine, I just, um,” Poppy waited patiently as Branch looked toward the ground as if trying to find the words he wanted to say.

Poppy smiled kindly. “Yes?”

“I mean you don’t have to, to say yes, I er no, um-“

“Branch?”

“Yeah?”

“Deep breath, think about what you want to say,” she said helpfully.

“I do know what I want to say!” He suddenly snapped.

Poppy giggled. “Then what is it?”

“Er, if you want to, or no, I mean, I can walk home with you, if-if you want.”

Poppy’s smile got more prominent.

“I mean, you don’t have to, you can say no, I mean I don’t care either way, really. It’s just -“

“I would like that Branch,” she answered, saving him from any more awkwardness.

*TOD*

It was a very pleasant walk back to her house. Branch even slowed his normally pounding pace to walk beside her. It was obvious to Poppy that the teen wanted to say something but he kept looking at the ground before him. Poppy chatted lightly, the weather, her friends, homework and teachers, not expecting much from him except the odd nod and grunt of acknowledgement but to know that he was actually listening was enough.

Poppy’s mailbox came into view, noting that her father’s car wasn’t yet in the driveway. Well, he did work late on Fridays. She had often suspected that was why he baked her so many strawberry muffins for breakfast, to make up for the fact that he couldn’t be home when she arrived back from school. Oh! The muffins!

She slipped her bag from her shoulder and started to fish through it as she came to a stop on her driveway. 

“Poppy?”

“Er, wait, wait! It’s in here somewhere!” She said hurriedly, thinking Branch wanted get going again.

“Poppy, I need to-,” Branch began.

“Yes, I know, I know! You need to get home but if you just hang on for one more sec!” She muttered distractedly.

“No Poppy, it’s not that-“

“Aha!” She fished out the paper bag triumphantly and held it above her head. “Found it!”

“Yeah, that’s, that’s great, Poppy can I just-“

“I just knew I had them in here and didn’t leave them in my locker. I don’t think they’re really squished, I tried to protect them an all but-“

“Poppy!” Branch suddenly cried. “I’m trying to apologise here! Are you going to keep wittering on, or are you actually going to let me speak??”

“Oh,” Poppy read the sudden annoyance on Branch’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just got carried away.”

“Yeah, you do that a lot.”

But then the words finally registered and it was Poppy’s turn to frown. “Wait a minute, what are you apologising for?”

Branch’s features became extremely guilty, as he dropped his gaze from hers. He took a deep breath as if summoning some kind of courage. 

“Branch, what is it?”

A sniff and then he said, “I’m sorry f-for making you cry.”

Poppy’s eyebrows raised with surprise. “For making me cry? Oh, Branch no! Nothing you said made me cry!”

“It certainly looked that way to me.”

“Wait a minute, you’d already ran out of the cafeteria how would you even know??”

Branch’s cheeks flushed slightly before he cleared his throat. “I-I peered back through the window,” he admitted. “I was going to come back in, but,” he shrugged and let the sentence peter out.

“Creek,” Poppy uttered more to herself. “Okay mister let’s just set this straight, what, what upset me wasn’t anything you said, it was me realising what a bad friend I’ve been to you.” She confessed quietly.

At this Branch looked up sharply. “What did you say?”

“That I’ve been a bad friend to you. You were right, all those instances where I could have made more of an effort. I should have ran after you, I don’t know why I didn’t,” Poppy glanced at her toes as she sighed and then back up again to see a look of utter astonishment that filled Branch’s face.

“You, consider me, a friend?” He sounded almost incredulous.

Poppy smiled. “Well, yes, of course you are!”

She then noticed that Branch suddenly found it difficult to look her in the eye. He rubbed a hand up his arm, obviously at a loss of what to say.

“From the day I first met you in fact,” she added because it was true.

Branch looked back at her to all the world looking like a young bewildered child who hadn’t a clue as to what was going on.

Poppy chuckled softly, “I should’ve told you a lot sooner Branch, I’m sorry.”

“Uh, yeah, okay, wasn’t, wasn’t expecting that,” he fumbled at length, now rubbing a hand round the back of his head.

“Here,” Poppy held out the bag that contained the last of the strawberry muffins. “I think it’s only right that you have the rest of these.”

For a second the teen hesitated before putting out his hand to take them from her. Poppy’s fingers inadvertently brushed against his as he took the bag and for a split second their eyes met. A weird feeling rippled through her and she quickly tucked her hands in her hoodies’s pockets.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Branch broke the uncomfortable silence. “Why are you dressed like that? I didn’t know you owned a hoodie.”

Poppy suddenly felt herself blushing furiously. “Heh, oh, heheh, I was, I was going to shadow you today and uh, find out more about you,” she said awkwardly. “Trying to be, you know, inconspicuous.”

Branch let out a half laugh. “Seriously? Shadow me?? Yeah, that would have failed so badly! You hardly blend into the background Poppy.”

Poppy giggled sheepishly. “Yeah, that’s for sure. Maybe you could give me some tips!” The moment the words slipped out she bit her lip thinking the grey troll would take offence.

“Huh, yeah, you’d need them, especially if it’s me you’re gonna shadow!”

Poppy giggled, immediately put back at ease.

“Um, by the way I meant to say thanks for what you did in Fizzspark’s office. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did Branch,” Poppy said quietly. “I needed to, I would have been an even worse friend if I'd done absolutely nothing.”

“You were listening in, weren’t you?”

Poppy blushed slightly. “Weeelll, it was kinda hard not too,” she confessed.

Branch sighed. “How much did you hear?”

“What I needed to hear, Branch.”

There was a short silence. Branch shuffled his feet and Poppy hitched an errant bang over one of her ears. “Soooo, do you want to walk to school with me on Monday then?”

Branch looked up at her with the most wonderful open expression. “Sure, I can do that.”

“Great!” Poppy automatically went in for a hug, forgetting herself in the moment. A scowl and a sidestep and Branch was an arm’s length out of reach. Poppy tried not to look disappointed and kept her bright smile plastered across her face. “See you on Monday morning then?”

Branch nodded. “Yeah.”

Poppy turned and skipped to her door, slipping her key in the lock. As she opened the door she waved over her shoulder. “Have a nice weekend, Branch!” She cried cheerily.

“I’ll try,” he half smiled.

*TOD*

Branch slipped into his desk chair, carefully placing the paper bag on the desk. He pushed the hood from his head as he stared at it. Today had been, well, unlike any day he had ever experienced at school. An emotional rollercoaster? Oh yeah, that was definitely the word for it. There had been so many ups and downs that half the time he didn’t know if he was coming or going. Poppy’s attentiveness had almost been overwhelming at times. It had been both the one of the best days and worst days of his life (bar one). He didn’t think that was even possible.

When he thought he’d lost those letters, he had literally felt his whole world crumbling around him. There was only one other instance in his life where he had felt so helpless. He honestly didn’t know what he would have done if Poppy hadn’t burst in at the moment his internal emotional fences had shattered.

It stunned him that she shouldered the entire blame for the incident when in all honesty Branch was the one who lost his cool and let his upset run away from him.  
What was even more amazing was Fizzspark accepting Poppy’s defence. He couldn’t have been more grateful to the peppy pink troll who stood up for him when he thought all else was lost.

Sure he had thanked her but it just didn’t seem enough for the magnitude of what she had done for him. He was pretty sure she had no idea how much it actually meant to him. He’d never been one to convey his emotions so openly and he doubted he ever would be.

Branch sighed as he leant back in the chair. He stared at the bag again and reached out for it. He drew out a muffin and regarded it, feeling a smile pluck at his mouth. He honestly had not tasted such a delicious muffin since he was a kid. His Grandma used to make blueberry ones, pumpkin spice at Halloween, those had been amazing. At the memory Branch’s features crumpled slightly. He shook his head at the thought. Well Poppy’s dad may well be the district superintendent but it had to be said, he was one heck of a baker.

He took a thoughtful bite out of the fluffy moist sweetness. There had to be something he could do to convey his thanks without embarrassing himself in front of Poppy. Friend, that was the other shocking revelation, (as his mind took a sudden u turn), she had considered him a friend from the moment she first encountered him?? Yeah, that was a slap to the face that he hadn’t been expecting. He wasn’t sure how she even could consider him as such taking into account the number of times he’d openly snubbed her, snapped at her… ran away from her…

Branch put the muffin down and drummed his fingers on the desk. Wait a minute. Didn’t she say she wanted…. As the light bulb of the idea pinged into his head, Branch pulled a layout pad toward him and snatched up a sharp pencil and a metal rule and began drawing with a focussed precision that only he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading and thanks again for all your kind comments and kudos (and bookmarks! Wow, I honestly didn’t expect to get any! 😆)
> 
> Thanks for all your support and hope everyone is keeping safe, also buckle your seatbelts as chapter six is a bit of an emotional doozy! Look out for it next week and I’ll endeavour to get the next block of chapters ready! 😁😅😁


	6. The Laundromat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is having the worst morning, then a ray of sunshine walks in....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took soooooooo long to write! 😓 I wrote a good of majority of it in December during the last two weeks. It was pretty hard to 1). Write it in itself and 2). Finding the time as my daughter was off for the holidays and my husband had taken his annual end of the year time off too. It left very little time to write! Anyway I managed to finish it in January and have spent the past two days editing and proof reading it before I was completely happy with it. It is a bit of a doozy both in length and emotion and I’ll say I’m rather proud of this chapter too! 😁 Also I put off posting until I’d finished the proceeding chapter because I didn’t want to run out of chapters to post. 😆 Also apologies if some of it seems choppy? I really have tried to make it flows so if it doesn’t, I am sorry...🥺
> 
> Enjoy dear readers 😊

The weekend was a whole different beast in comparison to the school week. Most of the time Branch holed himself up in his room and avoided Mrs. Mosscake as best he could. He’d knuckled down and finish homework or spend time in his self made shed where he kept his bike and tinkered around with whatever project he was working on at the time. Today was a little different though. His laundry basket was full and since Mrs. Mosscake didn’t own a washing machine; it gave Branch an excuse to escape her nagging tongue and spend time in the laundromat for a couple of hours.

He’d just finished stuffing all his dirty things into his large military rucksack when he checked his change and realised he didn’t have enough coins. Branch groaned. Oh, for the love of Hair! He was going to have to ask that self absorbed troll woman for money again. He hated having to do that! Branch hesitated, contemplating for half a minute how he felt about carrying wet laundry back home. No. It would double the weight and make the thick canvas smell damp afterwards. The grey troll teen leant back on his heels from where he was crouched on the floor in front of his bulging bag and sighed again feeling his chest clench. Well, what choice did he have? He thought sullenly.

*TOD*

Branch poked his head into the kitchen seeing Mrs. Mosscake reading one of her favourite trashy magazines with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her (no doubt with umpteen amounts of sugar in it Branch though wryly). 

“Er, Mrs. Mosscake?”

“What is it Branch?” She asked not looking up.

“I’m heading to the laundromat and I don’t have enough change for the dryer so I-.”

The blousy troll rolled her green eyes up and made a face as she interrupted him. “Funny, you’re always more civil when you need something from me,” she uttered dryly.

Branch’s ears dipped, looking a little guilty.

The troll woman sat back and stared at him critically as he backed down looking incredibly cowed by her expression. He was sure she did this on purpose considering how awkward and heavily sarcastic he normally was around her. “Fine, I’ll give you the change if you take my laundry too.”

Branch’s face fell. “But Mrs. Mosscake!” He eyed the bulging pile of her dirty washing that was peering out of the open utility door. “How will I carry all that??”

“You still got that silly red wagon, haven’t you? Use that.” She said bluntly.

“But-!“

“Do you want the change or not?!” She snapped.

Branch frowned and bit his lip. Fine if his guardian could be extra awkward, then so could he! He was the king of awkwardness! “I take all that, I’ll need more change for the machines,” he said abruptly.

Mrs. Mosscake narrowed her eyes. “I give you extra money, it better be for the laundry and nothing else!”

Branch scoffed. “Hair forbid I spend any of your precious foster money for caring for me on anything else but freaking laundry!” He snarked back, finally losing his temper.

The darkest look descended over Mrs. MossCake’s features. She stood from her chair with a horrid squeak against the tiles and stalked over to Branch smacking him sharply round the back of his ear. “Remember why you’re here you ungrateful brat! You’re here because nobody else wanted you! Mr. Mosscake, hair rest his soul, felt sorry for you and gave you a home when nobody else would! And my hair, do I understand now why nobody wanted to put a roof over your head!!”

She reached into her purse and fished out the money, shoving it at Branch with a scowl. “Don’t lose any of my clothes! Go make yourself useful for once and get out of my sight!” She all but screeched and stamped out of the kitchen.

Branch stood alone shivering with hot angry tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He was never asking for money from that awful woman ever again.

*TOD*

Branch spent thirty minutes stuffing Mrs. MossCake’s gaudy clothes into the linen bags she used to take down to the laundromat herself. He tried not to think about what he was handling and shoved them in with no ceremony or respect before dragging them out the door and leant them up against the shed situated alongside the house. He twisted the combination lock that he’d designed himself and opened the door which had the black placard with the word ‘My Bunker’ painted in white across it. The door mat was pretty much the same except the legend ‘go away’ in capital letters was printed boldly across the front.

Once inside he rested a hand against his broken bike murmuring, “don’t worry when I can afford the right tyre I’ll get you fixed, okay? I’m just on a tight budget at the moment,” he patted the frame and turned to peer under the integral work bench he’d managed to fit in. “Okay, where are you?” He muttered to himself.

He pulled out boxes and shifted around until his fingers landed on something metallic. “Ah ha! There you are!” Branch tugged, losing his footing and landing flat on his seat as an old dusty wagon rolled out from under where it had previously been wedged. 

“Ow,” Branch winced as he pulled his knees underneath him and started pulling out the small storage containers that he’d placed inside the wagon at some point (he wasn’t sure when exactly). It was only when he got to the bottom and pulled an old tarp out, that the name of the wagon (that had been painted on years before), was revealed. It made him start. He’d almost forgotten about it. He raised trembling fingers as he dared to run his digits across the name.

‘ _Every travelling vessel needs a name Branch, do you have one?’_

__

_‘Um, Gary?’_

_‘That sounds like a great name, son.’_

Branch bit his bottom lip as the half forgotten memory flashed up in his mind. The late Mervin Mosscake was the only troll who ever seemed to give a damn about him when everyone else gave him up for a lost cause. The pain pooled at the back of his throat. Another someone he’d cared about who’d prematurely left him alone in this world that he felt so lost in.

A miserable hiccup breached the back of his throat. It was going to be one of _those_ days again. Mrs. MossCake’s hurtful words then burned into the back of his brain, _‘Mr. Mosscake, hair rest his soul, felt sorry for you and gave you a home when nobody else would! And my hair, do I understand now why **nobody** wanted to put a roof over your head!!’ _ Branch cradled his head in his hands and sobbed inconsolably.

*TOD*

It took a while for Branch to pull himself together. It was almost 11:00am by the time he marched off with his olive green rucksack on his back and trailing his childhood wagon behind him, looking to all the world like on overloaded packing donkey. More than once one of the linen bags fell off the back of the wagon, forcing him to stop and haul the ridiculously heavy thing back up. It was gone noon by the time he got to the laundromat and loaded several separate machines, because there wasn’t a chance in hell that he was mixing his stuff up with Mrs. MossCake’s.

Finally he sank down into one of the seats watching the washing morosely for a few minutes as it swirled monotonously round and round. Sighing, he slumped back pulling his old cell from a trouser pocket. It was a bad thing to do, he was already in a maudlin frame of mind but at this point he was totally resigned to the fact that this was one of his sad days. Nothing at this point was really going to pull him out of it unless some miracle happened but Branch had never considered himself that lucky. Luck was something that was rarely on his side.

He stared at his cell for a while, not pressing any buttons or scrolling through anything just staring at the front screen and feeling more and more lonely as the time ticked by. He sniffed, scrubbing the heel of his palms across his face and wishing that he’d remembered to bring his notebook. It was going to be a very long day.

*TOD*

Poppy was having the most excellent day. The Snack Pack gathered in the coffee shop on the east side of town (which had always been Poppy’s favourite since she was a kid). It was a little out of the way but nobody seemed to mind as this was the group’s preferred meeting spot out of school. The pink troll girl pulled out her plans once everyone was sitting down with a hot drink and put out her ideas for the Hair Ball.

“So you see, that’s the general idea, all I want to know is, what do you all think?”

“We love it!” Gushed the twins in unison.

“DJ, did you want to work the sound stage?”

“Yeah, absolutely Poppy! Just let me know what kinda sounds you want and I can get mixing!”

“Fantastic!”

Guy lent over the plans frowning slightly. “Hey Poppy, you mentioned a catwalk? I don’t see one here on your plans?”

Poppy sat back a bit, her sparkling demeanour fading slightly. “Yes, well, I had a rethink about that. I doubt I’ll be able to pull that off successfully without you know-“

“Branch?” Offered Smidge.

“Someone who is good at construction, it doesn’t have to be you know, a certain individual for example,” she said trying to skirt around the topic. She took a decisive sip of her cappuccino.

“Branch,” Smidge said with a smirk which suddenly had the others smirking too, (bar Creek who looked a little less zen than normal at the mention of the grey troll).

Poppy gave her best friend a good natured frown.

“Well, you know there are other trolls in the wood shop that could help you Poppy? I could have a word with them on Monday if you like, if you still want to have that catwalk that is?”

Poppy looked across at Creek gratefully. “You know what Creek, that would help me out an awful lot, the catwalk was rather integral to my initial idea because my original theme was based around it.”

Creek snaked an arm about her shoulders and pulled her in close. “Consider it done love, you shall have the most brilliant catwalk ever!”

Poppy giggled, leaning into Creek’s half hug. Yep, this was turning out to be a really great day!

*TOD*

Afterwards Biggie invited everyone round to his home and it was a unanimous decision. They were crossing the street on their way to the nearest bus stop when they walked by the Laundromat. Poppy had Creek’s arm still draped over her shoulders and glanced at their reflection in the window. She smiled. They really did make a cute couple, she mused with an internal sigh of contentment. 

It was then though movement caught her eye inside the laundromat. There were a few trolls loading machines but a dark shape at the rear of the shop’s interior drew her eye. It took a second but then she made the connection. Her eyebrows arched and a smile plucked her mouth. Branch! However her smile almost simultaneously slipped from her face as in the few seconds it took to take in the grey troll’s image she didn’t like what she saw. Slumped in the chair the lonely teen was rubbing forefinger and thumb across his eyes before shifting himself around towards the wall. He looked so unhappy. She felt a pang in her breast that she couldn’t ignore.

Before she consciously realised what she was doing she stopped in her tracks and absently tapped Creek’s hand to get him to lift it.

“What’s the matter, love?” He asked, slightly confused.

“Give me one sec Creek,” she squeezed his hand reassuringly before darting forward.

“Biggie! Can I have a raincheck on those cupcakes? I just remembered there’s something I need to do!”

Biggie looked a little bemused but he finally smiled back. “Sure thing Poppy, that’s not a problem!”

“How about tomorrow?” Poppy grinned back. “I’ll bring some ingredients and we can bake some fresh ones, how does that sound?”

“That should be fine, sounds like a great plan,” Biggie nodded back. “I’ll look forward to it!”

“I’ll see you guys later, text me yeah?” She waved to the rest of Pack who though curious chorused back their goodbyes in a positive note. They all continued on to the bus stop.

Poppy then returned to Creek who looked more and more puzzled as the seconds ticked by. “Is there something wrong Poppy? What do you have to do all of a sudden?”

“Oh, just a personal errand that can’t wait!” She smiled back. “Don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other tonight though, right?”

Creek finally smiled back. “You’re right love, of course we will.”

“Where shall I meet you then?” 

“Oh, I’ll pick you up if that’s okay with you? I want to surprise you,” Creek ended with a wink.

Poppy giggled and tapped Creek lightly on the chest. “I didn’t take you for a tease! Okay, what time should I expect you?” She clasped her hands around his, swinging them slightly.

“7 0’clock too early?”

“Sounds perfect to me!” She bobbed on her heels for a moment, making her high ponytail dance excitedly behind her. “I’ll see you at seven!”

With that Poppy glomped Creek before whipping about to the laundromat’s door.

“You have laundry to do??” Creek half laughed.

Poppy threw a glittering smile over her shoulder. “Yeah! Something like that!” She waved and then bounced through the door. As the door swung shut behind her she was clueless to the fact that Creek was still watching her, a worried look reflecting in his violet eyes as she approached Branch at the back of the laundromat.

*TOD*

Branch rubbed at his watering eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he’d sat down. Geez, he really could pick a time and place to lose his composure couldn’t he? He twisted about in the hard moulded plastic seating and stared at the wall, as he drew his arms about himself. He really shouldn’t have thrown in his hoodie in the wash too. A chill was spiralling through the core of his being and his throat was getting scratchier by the minute. The rising headache didn’t help either. He was pretty damn sure he’d caught a cold from walking back in that damn rain the other day. Yeah, just pile on more negativity Branch, that’s going to do your damaged psyche a whole lot of freaking good-

“Branch! Fancy meeting you here!”

Branch started, before freezing temporarily on the spot. “Poppy?” He spoke the name before he even consciously realised that he had.

“The one and only!” She chirped cheerfully.

He roughly rubbed a fist across his eyes and finally took the chance to glance up. She was like a ray of sunshine on a stormy overcast day and for a moment his heart felt a bit lighter despite how miserable he currently felt. However he wasn’t going to let this crack his dour demeanour. He sat up as she promptly set herself right next to him.

“You stalking me or something?”

Poppy chuckled. “Nope! Not to today, no hoodie see?” 

She stretched out an arm and extended it alongside him and his eyes couldn’t help but track down the entire length. She had the poise of a ballet dancer the way she held her fingers just so. What he wouldn’t do to run digits down that arm and grasp that soft dainty hand again. His heart suddenly beat a little bit faster. He swiftly looked away.

“So what are you doing here?” She asked genially.

Branch threw her a complete deadpan expression. “Seriously?” Was his dry response. “I’m waiting to take a cake out the oven.”

Poppy looked totally baffled. “Cake? This is a laundromat!”

Branch face palmed. “Do you have any idea what sarcasm is?”

Poppy bit her lip.

Oookay, the girl obviously hadn’t been sarcastic a day in her life.

“I’m sitting in a laundromat Poppy, what possible reason could I be here for?”

“Er, washing clothes?”

Branch delivered a slow clap. “Wow, got there in the end didn’t we?” He uttered heaping on the sarcasm in bucketloads.

Poppy made a face, it was a novelty to actually see her look genuinely annoyed.

The ghost of a smile plucked at the corner of his mouth.

Poppy then bit her lip and a tinkling laugh escaped her throat. “What are you doing in a laundromat! That was actually a pretty redundant question wasn’t it?”

Branch raised his eyebrows. “It was really,” he found himself saying.

“I was just trying to start a conversation, and it was the first thing that popped into my head!”

“Normally saying the first thing that ‘pops’ into your head is not always the smartest thing to do Poppy.”

The girl suddenly looked offended. “Are you calling me stupid?” 

Branch immediately tensed. Oh Hair. That’s the last thing he intended her to think. “N-no! That’s not what I was saying-!” He hopelessly blundered, waving his hands in front of himself.

Poppy suddenly started giggling. “I’m joking! Oh Branch, your face was a picture just then!”

Branch scowled automatically. “That wasn’t funny.”

“It soooo was!” Poppy pushed his shoulder playfully as she chuckled again. “I’d say we’re even again!”

Branch tried to look annoyed but it obviously failed because Poppy suddenly went quiet. He shifted uncomfortably as their eyes directly connected. He took the moment to let his eyes drift around the contours of her features. Those beautiful freckles of hers honestly did sparkle, yesterday he thought it was a trick of the light but he’d been wrong. Her nose was delicately sculpted and the perfect fit for her smiling face (unlike his own). And her lips… 

Branch felt a tickle in his throat and coughed into his sleeve using it as a distraction from her lovely face that he was getting hopelessly lost in.

*TOD*

The spell that Poppy had been under shattered the moment Branch turned away to cough into his elbow. For a minute she had been totally captivated by his expression where he looked annoyed but also amused by it? At the same time. His face looked so much brighter without a permanent scowl fixed across it.

However when the eye contact broke Poppy cleared her throat. “Um, so, yeah, where’s your hoodie? Almost didn’t recognise you!”

Looking like he was swallowing back another cough, he pointed at the closest washing machine. Poppy’s gaze followed and indeed saw the ‘camouflage’ hoodie swishing around inside, then she saw something unexpected and spontaneously blushed and giggled at the same time.

“Er, Branch? Is that a bra in there?”

“What?!” The look of panic that suddenly flooded his face was a thing of pure beauty to Poppy as the teen bolted to his feet and stood in front of the washing machine with a look of horror now etched across his features.

“Not yours then?” Poppy tried to smother her smile unsuccessfully.

“Of course it’s not mine!!” Branch cried out. “Why would I own a tacky red brassiere?!”

Poppy bit her lip in amusement not able to help herself. “I don’t know, do you play dress up?” 

“Poppy!!” Poor Branch looked utterly mortified, his cheeks were flushed purple to his ears. “Why would you say something like that?!”

Poppy snorted and the laugh burst out before she could stop it. She clutched her sides as her handbag slipped to the floor unable to stop the mirth that came pouring out of her. Other customers started glancing around to see what all the fuss was about.

“Poppy! Stop laughing at me!”

Poppy shook her head, missing the desperation that suddenly laced Branch’s voice. She honestly couldn’t stop, it was just the funniest thing! Tears of mirth began stinging her eyes and she attempted to wipe them away and not really succeeding.

“Poppy please stop!”

Poppy waved her hands in front of her. “I’m - I’m sorry Branch! I-I am trying!”

“Try harder!!”

Poppy finally managed to clear her eyes and looked up still chuckling. “That was just so funny!” Then she saw Branch, he stood over her, his face a combination of fury, humiliation and upset all rolled into one. It sobered Poppy in an instant. She then realised how many trolls were actually staring at them. Oh. Oh dear. Whoops.

“Funny?! You think it’s funny to make fun of me in a room full of strangers and laugh at me?!?! I’ve just had the morning from hell! Then you stroll in and make it a million times worse!!” He bawled at her.

His eyes had suddenly glazed over and if realising this he abruptly turned away slumped back down in the corner chair facing the wall.

Poppy’s heart was pounding. She looked back at the audience and smiled awkwardly. “Sorry about that everyone, just um, rehearsing a play!”

Slowly everyone turned back to their own thing and Poppy refocused on Branch. His back to her, she laid a hand on his shoulder and he roughly shoved it right back off again. His fingers were wet. His skin was cold.

“Branch? I’m- I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my intention to-“

“Humiliate me in public?” He snapped.

Poppy slumped back. “I’m really sorry Branch.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Urgh! Why was she failing so hard at befriending Branch?! Just when she thought she was successful she made a bad decision or did something stupid! She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

She was still sitting right next him and although they weren’t touching she felt him shiver. Poppy frowned. “Branch, are you cold?”

“I’m fine, why are you still here?”

Poppy frowned and stared at the floor for a moment. Okay, clean slate. Let’s start again. She nodded to herself and bolted to her feet. She felt Branch glance up but it didn’t matter because half a minute later she strode out the laundromat door.

*TOD*

Branch watched with mournful eyes as Poppy left. He actually hadn’t expected her to leave. Poppy never gave up just like that. She stuck at it until she succeeded. It was one of her many qualities that Branch admired about her, the determination to go through any task no matter how hard. Branch sniffed. Maybe, maybe he’d gone too far this time. Everyone had a limit to how much they could take and this was Poppy’s. 

You turn down a girl enough, ignore them, shout at them, run away... they weren’t going to stick around. _You want a girl to like you, here’s a clue Branch, don’t shout in their face and tell them to go away._ His ears dropped right to his shoulders. 

If he could’ve curled up on the chair he would have. He hunched up, pressing fists to his eyes as he faced the wall. The washing machines nearby chugged and churned and for that Branch was glad because they concealed the muffled sobs with their soulless watery, metallic hum.

Branch wasn’t sure how much time had passed when a gentle pressure drifted across his back. He gasped slightly as he then felt someone crouch down next to him.

“Branch? Let me start again, what I should have said was, ‘you look very down today, would you like some company?’ ” 

A hot drinks container was held out in front of him and for a moment he stared at it as if he didn’t know what it was. “I-I didn’t think you were coming back,” he uttered lowly.

“I was always coming back Branch,” Poppy said again in the same soft tone. “I just needed to start over. So, as I was saying, would you like some company?”

Branch nipped his bottom lip and kept staring at the cup. He swallowed down the thickness that had collected in the back of his throat. She came back. Despite what he had said to her, Poppy had come back. He sniffed, feeling a minute pressure press up again. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to regain some composure. He took a steadying breath and finally uttered, “yeah,” he took the cup from Poppy’s hand, also using it as an excuse to catch her soft fingers under his own for a second. “Today, I would be grateful for the company,” he confessed, surprised at his own open honesty.

“Okay, I’ll stay, for as long as you need me too,” Poppy smiled and returned to the seat beside him. He felt the warmth of her body heat as she sat there. His back was still facing her as he was sitting sideways in his own seat, not yet having the courage to actually sit up next to her properly. 

“What’s in this?” He suddenly asked, breaking the verbal silence between them. He hadn’t even taken a sip yet.

“Oh! Well, I didn’t know what you might like, so I got you my favourite caffeinated hot drink, cappuccino!” He could hear the smile in her voice. It eased the tension that sat tight in his chest.

“Never tried it,” he admitted. Mrs. Mosscake only ever bought cheap instant coffee, it was the only thing that she ever seemed to drink and not having much of a choice in the matter, it was what Branch drank too, black. The blousy troll always had a nasty habit of leaving the milk out of the fridge. By the time anyone realised the carton had always gone off.

Branch took a tentative sip. The warmth and mild sweetness slid over his tongue and as he swallowed the delicious mouthful, his shoulders had relaxed almost instantly. That was the best drink he’d had in ages.

“Do you like it?” Poppy inquired.

“Yeah, I do.”

Poppy chuckled. “You looked like a cappuccino type of guy!”

Branch felt a smile slip across his mouth.

“Anyway, do you have a favourite hot drink?”

Branch staring thoughtfully at the floor for a moment as his mind moved back quite a few years. He took another sip of the coffee before quietly giving his answer. “Hot cocoa.”

“Oh! Mine too! Especially with whipped cream and a ton of marshmallows!” She said enthusiastically.

It was hard not to smile at that reply. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Hoping this smile was reflected in his tone of voice.

Poppy giggled. It was.

*TOD*

Poppy sipped at her coffee. This attempt was going so much better. Dailing down her naturally upbeat tempo and not being so much ‘in your face’ seemed to be working. She shifted herself slightly as Branch finally sat forwards in his chair. She leant forwards slightly and smiled. He leant back looking at her briefly, almost shyly, before dropping sights back to his drink.

Poppy hadn’t registered the picture of the T-shirt before but now on clear display her smile widened. He caught the change and looked uncomfortable for a second.

“What?”

“I like your T-shirt.”

He looked down and brushed a hand over it, almost as if he’d forgotten what he was wearing. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Didn’t take you for a ‘rose’ type of guy.”

“I like the symbolism,” he said quietly, not looking up at her. His left leg was twitching slightly.

“Me too.”

Quiet reigned for quite a while after that, or so it seemed to Poppy. The only time she was ever this quiet was during tests at school. Before long the washing machines finished their cycles and Branch wordlessly got up to empty them.

Poppy watched for a moment then got to her feet. “Need a hand my man?”

He glanced back at her and shrugged. “If you want.”

Poppy opened the one that Branch indicated and pulled everything out, unlike Branch next to her who removed the laundry a lot more methodically.

“Interesting technique,” he commented and Poppy caught another almost smile. She felt a light bubbling fizz in her breast and smiled back with a shrug of her own.

“I’ve meaning to ask but whose clothes are these?” She asked, holding up a bright gaudy orange blouse. She truly did like bright colours but urgh! These were horrendous! Whoever these clothes belonged to they had absolutely no taste, she was quite sure Satin and Chenille would faint at the shock of how awful these fashion choices were.

Branch made a face and didn’t answer straight away. “Mrs. MossCake’s.”

Poppy looked at him questioningly.

“She’s my- foster carer,” he said haltingly as if he didn’t really want to say.

Poppy raised her eyebrows. Branch was a foster kid? That sounded so sad. She wondered if he had anybody else. “Well, it’s nice that you're doing this for her,” she offered with a smile.

He didn’t return the gesture. “It’s not like I had much of a choice,” he grumbled.

Poppy looked puzzled for a second. “What do you mean?”

Branch stiffened for a moment before answering. “Poppy, do you mind if I don’t answer that?”

“Oh, okay,” Poppy continued emptying the machine and carried it to the dryers that Branch was opening.

“No, no!” He snapped as she tried to load her armful into the one he had just used.

“What?”

“I have a system! There is no way I am mixing that woman’s stuff with mine!”

Poppy shrugged not really understanding but placed her bundle into the empty dryer right next door. Once the machines were full she stepped back and Branch sorted change and got them started but getting to his own dryer he suddenly stopped and his shoulders sagged. He was muttering something under his breath, looking rather annoyed and something else that Poppy couldn’t quite place.

“Everything okay Branch?” She asked with a worried frown.

Branch slammed the door to the dryer shut making the pink troll jump. “No! That stupid woman didn’t give me enough change!!”

“Branch! You shouldn’t call her that, she’s your carer!” Poppy exclaimed, with a touch of shock.

“Carer is a very tenuous way to put it Poppy,” Branch wrenched the dryer door open, readying to pull out his damp stuff. “The woman can’t even care for a freaking houseplant!” He reached into the dryer. “Let alone me,” he added quietly and somewhat sullenly.

“Oh c’mon,” Poppy attempted to sooth. “She can’t be that bad.”

“You’ve never met her,” the grey troll muttered, grabbing a handful of clothes and yanking them out.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?!” Branch snapped.

Poppy darted back to her bag and pulled out a green flowered purse. “You don’t have to do that!” She counted out some change and held it out to him.

For a moment the teen looked at the money with a look of utter surprise, then his face fell. His ears literally dropped. “What’s the matter? Take it,” Poppy jangled the coins in her palm and smiled.

He swallowed awkwardly and hesitated before reaching out and slipping the coins off her palm. We’re his hands shaking??

“Thank you,” he uttered quietly.

Poppy watched in bemusement as he silently slotted the coins in the dryer and started it up. He then returned to her and attempted to hand something back to her. “You gave me too much.”

“Oh! You can keep it! It’s only a couple of dollars,” she smiled.

Poppy didn’t know what it was but to her Branch seemed to be behaving terribly strangely, almost as if he were uncomfortable with taking money from her. “I-I couldn’t,” he stammered.

Poppy reached out but before he could slip the coins back into her hand she wrapped his own fingers about the spare change. “I want you to have it,” she said firmly.

Branch’s ears dipped again and again he swallowed awkwardly. He looked to the side and reluctantly slipped the coins into one of his trousers’s pockets. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

He sat back down and kept his sights on the floor. Poppy wasn’t quite sure what was wrong but found herself sitting down next him. “Branch?”

He didn’t look up.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Silence.

Poppy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she sure felt that she’d done something wrong, although what she didn’t know. “Do you want me to leave?”

This seemed to rouse him and he quickly glanced at her. “No, no, you’re alright.”

Poppy sat back and nervously tapped her toes on the floor. “Um, do you need a hand taking all that back home?”

Branch sighed and closed his eyes before nodding. “Yeah. That’d be nice,” he uttered softly.

*TOD*

Before long the laundry was done as the dryers hummed to a gradual stop. Branch wordlessly got up, unloading his clothes first and methodically packing them away in what Poppy could only describe as a massive backpack.

“Like some help with the other ones?” Poppy asked, pointing at the other dryers.

“Sure.”

Poppy heaved Mrs. Mosscake’s dry laundry in the linen bags that Branch handed to her, frowning slightly as she did so. How come this troll woman had so much dirty clothes? It almost seemed to her that instead of cleaning a more manageable amount, she just went out and bought new clothes because half the stuff she’d been hauling out seemed almost new. It wasn’t a really nice thought. From what she’d seen of Branch’s clothes they seemed well worn and washed multiple times, she was sure she’d seen pale marks where the fabric had got terribly thin from over wearing. She gave a light sigh to herself.

“Branch? Where do you buy your clothes from?”

There was a moment's pause. “Thrift shops, why?”

“Oh, just curious,” Poppy shoved another awful top into the linen bag she was holding.

She looked up and the frown vanished from her face when she caught Branch struggling to shrug on his trademark hoodie. “Branch, what are you playing at you goof?” She chuckled. “Here, let me help you.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ve got it!” He said with a muffled huff of frustration.

“Look, come on, you’ve gone and jammed your arm in the sleeve at the wrong angle,” reached over and pulled at the hem.

“No! Stop! You’re making it worse!”

“Hold still! I’ve almost got it!” 

Poppy gave an almighty tug.

Both trolls lost their footing and the inevitable happened. With such close proximity they both collided with each other. Poppy fell into Branch as his arm was freed and was immediately aware of how firm and strong his chest felt. At the same time, Poppy had little idea that as she inadvertently pressed into him that Branch could also feel how soft she was. Almost immediately she felt her cheeks burn. She staggered to her feet, hands pushing against the grey troll’s chest for purchase. She felt his hands grip her upper arms trying to help her up and to her greatest embarrassment she slipped into the poor guy again. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She blushed and their noses bumped into each other as she looked up.

Eyes connected yet again. Branch was flushed purple to the ears and Poppy was quite sure her normally rosey cheeks were burning the deepest crimson to her own ears lobes. Wow, those blue eyes of his were so intense. She was quite sure she could slip into those sparkling pools and never come back up for air.

Branch suddenly coughed and immediately dropped his gaze, stepping back and dropping his arms to his sides and clenching his fists. Poppy did likewise but rocked back and forth on her heels, swinging her arms and lightly clapping her hands together as she did so.

“Thanks,” Branch mumbled.

“No, er, no problem,” Poppy glanced at her toes.

“So, er, so that happened,” Poppy then muttered, (more for her own benefit than Branch’s), composing herself. “Sooo, Branch, how are we getting this laundry to your place then?”

Seemingly relieved by the excuse to turn away momentarily, Branch pulled out an old red wagon from behind the last washing machine in the row. 

Poppy smiled, “oh! I had one of those!” She gushed. “But mine got broken when I tried to use it on my self made roller coaster in the backyard,” she ended slightly subdued. “I crashed it into a tree,” she shrugged.

Branch gave her a queer look before smirking and then chuckling. “You crashed it into a tree?!”

Poppy smiled and bit her lip, loving the sound of the laugh that bubbled up Branch’s throat. “Yeah, I ran out of track and I was airborne for about ten seconds before ‘BANG!’ Good bye dear Bridget!” 

Branch chuckled a few more seconds before he stopped and looked at her curiously. “Bridget?”

“Yeah, I named it after my bestest friend who moved away when I was in kindergarten,” she reflected with a sad smile.

Branch looked genuinely sympathetic for a moment. “You named your wagon?”

“Yeah!” Poppy brightened again.

Poppy watched with a curious frown as Branch pulled his old wagon more into her line of sight. “Awww! You named your wagon too!”

Branch seemed to glance bashfully at the floor, rubbing a hand about the back of his neck.

“Was Gary a friend of yours?”

Branch shook his head. “Oh, no, no, it’s just a name I came up with on my seventh birthday.”

“Gary was a birthday present then?” Branch nodded but his open expression suddenly waned. Poppy tilted her head. “Was Gary a gift from someone special?”

Branch swiftly looked away and grabbed one of the bags that Poppy had previously filled. “Yeah,” his voice was barely a whisper.

Sensing his rapidly falling mood Poppy grabbed the second linen bag. “Well then, shall we get Gary loaded up?” She said with a cheery smile.

Branch peered up at her, the smallest smile plucking his lips. “Sounds like a good plan,” he uttered.

*TOD*

Poppy insisted pulling Gary whilst Branch walked alongside to make sure no bags fell off. She was surprised at the direction that they took, out of town and onto Misty Meadows Estate on the eastern outskirts. Granted it was only a fifteen minute walk from where they had been but still it was an eye opener at how far Branch had to come to go to school. She knew for a fact that there were no schools this end of town. That’s when the thought struck her, why didn’t Branch take a bus to Pop High? It would be so much quicker for him.

She was about to voice the very fact when Branch came to a stop. “Is something wrong Branch?”

“No, no, I’m just round the corner,” he uttered. “I can take it the rest of the way.” He took Gary’s handle from her gently. “I’m just not sure if you know the way back to town from here.”

“I do have a very good memory, Branch,” she grinned, but also touched that he seemed concerned for her. “I’m a big girl, I know the way back to town,” she reassured him.

Branch nodded but seemed reluctant to leave it at that. Poppy thought for a moment. “Have you got a pen?”

Branch looked puzzled. “Not-not on me,” he stuttered.

“You have a cell phone?” She asked with a smile.

Branch laid hand over one of his pockets, looking slightly worried. “Yeah.”

Poppy automatically put out her hand, “Well, if you’re worried about me getting back into town I can give you my phone number and you can call or text me to check up on me!”

His hand seemed to press harder against the pocket the cell must have been in, because he didn’t look happy at handing his phone over to her. After a moment’s pause his hand fumbled in his pocket and drew out what looked like a very old looking phone, it didn’t even have a touch screen, just a coloured one with buttons below it. The colour of it too struck her as odd, it was a sort of pearlescent lilac purple. She shrugged inwardly and looked back to Branch’s face who was looking steadfastly down at his phone.

“I’ll- I’ll type it in,” he muttered.

“Okay!” Poppy said brightly. She gave the number and watched as Branch clumsily pressed the buttons on the keypad. “You okay there?”

Branch frowned as he seemed to be navigating the cell’s different screens. “I-, hang on, where was it again?” He muttered to himself.

Poppy gave an amused frown. “What are you trying to do??”

“I’m trying to put your silly number in Poppy!” He snapped, seemingly more frustrated with himself than her.

“Surely it’s not that hard to put a number in?” She said good naturedly.

“I’ve not put a new number in, in a long time, okay?”

For a second Poppy’s features creased.

Branch seemed to be getting more and more frustrated when Poppy put her hand on his nearest wrist. “Sure I can’t put the number in for you?” She said softly.

Branch didn’t look up and stood for a moment staring helplessly at his cell.

“Okay, how about you give me your number? That way I can call you and my number will show up in your call log and you can then save it to your contacts list. How does that sound?”

She watched quietly as he obviously hesitated before he nodded. “Yeah, that, that might be easier.”

He quietly reeled off the number and Poppy swiftly plugged it into her phone. “Aaaand, done!” She beamed up at him and immediately called the number.

“What, you calling it now-?” He sounded half panicked and then his cell began to ring.

_‘Nothing I can say,  
A total eclipse of the heart.…’_

Poppy smiled up, “oh, that’s a lovely song! Haven’t heard that in ages!”

Branch’s ears dipped low, quickly pressing the receive call button and silencing the song. Poppy couldn’t be sure but his hands looked like they were trembling. He duly hung up the call and shoved the phone back in his pocket. “I’ll add it later,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” Poppy said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“So, I, I’d better get going,” Branch seemed to say rather awkwardly, hiking a thumb over his shoulder. He turned around to leave when he seemed to change his mind. “Poppy?”

Poppy smile perked up again. “Yes Branch?” She hoped he would face her again.

“Thanks, for today.”

“Oh, you are very welcome!” She clasped hands in front of herself and bounced on her heels, willing him to turn around with her mind. 

She caught a glimpse of her bracelets jangling about her right wrist as she waited and suddenly smiled to herself as another idea sprang to mind. She always wore a lot of them because she was constantly giving them away to her friends as she made them all herself. But there was one that stood out from the rest. She’d made it ages ago, a little more elaborate than the others she now made, as she’d used small glass beads and weaved a repeating pattern through it. It was a green background, with blue three and four petal flowers and a deep purple border, (her favourite colours if she were to be honest!). She made it a little too big as she just got so carried away with the pattern but she loved it all the same. Poppy had always known that she would eventually give it away because what was the purpose of a friendship bracelet if not to give it to a friend? However despite having so many great friends this bracelet didn’t seem to suit any of them which was why she kept hold of it but standing here now and staring at it her heart beat that little bit faster as she realised who this special bracelet was destined for. Who it was probably always meant to be for...

“Okay, bye then,” Branch was moving quickly away when in a flutter of panic Poppy darted forwards.

She grabbed his wrist making him start before turning about. “Hold your horses mister!” She laughed. “Before you go speeding off, I’d like to give you something!”

Branch’s face fell. “Please, you’ve done enough Poppy, you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh don’t be so ridiculous!” She chided with a giggle. She slid the bracelet off her wrist, catching Branch’s changing expression in her periphery. “I want to give you this,” she held it up and peered back at him.

“A bracelet? I doubt that would even fit me Poppy,” he said a little dryly.

“They're stretchy! It’ll fit, don't worry!” She motioned to his nearest hand. “Look, I’ll show you!”

Branch looked a little vexed but finally sighed and held out his left hand. Poppy nipped her bottom lip and stretched the bracelet over Branch’s large hand. It slid into place about his wrist and to Poppy’s utmost delight, it fit him perfectly. She watched as he examined it with a slight frown furrowing his brow. “Well, what do you think?”

“Hang on a minute, isn’t this-,” he glanced down at her arm and then back at his wrist again. “Poppy, you can’t give me this, you wear this all the time, it’s like your signature accessory.”

Poppy raised her eyebrows, impressed that Branch had actually noticed and calling it a ‘signature accessory’ too was kind of flattering. “It’s a friendship bracelet Branch, that’s all I ever wear,” she held up one arm. “The ones on the left I get from my friends-,” she lifted the left. “The ones on the right I give away to my friends,” she explained. “I was always going to give that one away, I just didn’t know who to, until now,” Poppy smiled and rested her hand over the ‘signature accessory’. “It’s yours.”

For a moment Branch appeared lost for words. Poppy couldn’t quite read his expression but some part of her told her that he liked her gift.

“Thank you Poppy,” he uttered reservedly. 

“You’re very welcome!” Poppy chimed, clasping her hands together as a text alert went off on her phone. “Oh! Excuse me a sec,” she pulled out her cell. “Ah, it’s Smidge, I’d better get going,” despite seeming so eager to leave only moments before, Branch looked somewhat disappointed now. “Don’t worry! I’ll text you the moment I get back into town, okay?”

Branch nodded. “Okay, just, be safe, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry!” She smiled as she turned away with a spring in her step. “See you Monday!” She cried, absently blowing a kiss over her shoulder without even realising before skipping off on her way.

*TOD*

Branch stood in a half daze hardly knowing what to think. What, what had just happened? His heart fluttered lightly as Poppy blew a kiss over her shoulder. What did _that_ mean? Did she like him that much?? Branch watched until the happy pink troll girl had skipped out of sight before finally turning on his heel to head home. He glanced back down at the bracelet that now adorned his left wrist. A half smile slipped across his lips. A gift AND the phone number from the girl he’d had a crush on before he understood what a crush was. Things were definitely starting to look up. His Saturday job was going to pass whole lot more pleasantly with this positive feeling starting to softly glow inside him.

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You made it through then? 😆 Thanks for waiting and sticking with me because I really do appreciate it! Thank you so much for your comments, kudos and bookmarks I’m glad so many of you out there like this story!
> 
> Poppy’s first date is next, so prepare yourselves! We’re just getting started! 😆😁😆


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes on her first ever date and someone is making it even more memorable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience my dear readers! Homeschooling my five year old daughter has been getting tougher so finding time to write and proofread and edit and post is going to take a little longer. I hope everyone out there can appreciate this and I thank you for your patience and understanding in these unprecedented times 🙂
> 
> That being said, I had fun writing this as tricky as it was! All I will say is try to keep track of what is going on! And don’t spoil what you think is going on in the comments, all will be revealed soon!😆
> 
> Enjoy my trolltastic friends! 🥰😁🥰

Poppy was buzzing. She had had the most glorious day so far despite her little stumble and she couldn’t have been happier. After texting Branch that she was okay she waited, subconsciously holding her breath as she held the phone in her hand and wondering (hoping) that he would text back. It took four minutes but her cell chimed.

Poppy was a little disappointed when the two worded text displayed on her screen:

**‘That’s good’**

Well, what did she expect? As she had told herself earlier, Branch was hardly a conversationalist. Now back at home, after showering and washing her hair, Poppy bopped around her bedroom, towel on her head, blue bathrobe on and singing into her hairbrush as she checked her wardrobe for the perfect thing to wear on her date with Creek. It was a little more difficult than she anticipated, as Creek had given her no hint as to where he was taking her. If he was taking her bowling something casual, so a dress was out of the question. A movie! Again, casual, or smart casual. But more likely than not he was probably taking her to dinner, and there again it depended on where, hmmmm decisions, decisions….

Suddenly her phone chimed and glad of being distracted from her small conundrum, Poppy snatched up her phone and fell tummy first on her bed. It was probably Smidge or Biggie considering she was going to bake cupcakes with him tomorrow. However the contact that displayed across the screen surprised her. “Huh,” she smiled to herself. Well that was unexpected.

**‘Hi Poppy’**

The message read. Poppy nipped her bottom lip and immediately responded with:

**_‘Hi Branch!_ ** 😁’

Poppy kicked her heels back and forth and waited for a response. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, chime, chime!

‘ **What are you up too?** ’

“Aww! You want to know how I am? That’s so sweet!” Poppy tittered to herself. She quickly typed out her reply.

‘ **_Choosing an outfit to wear for tonight!_ **😆✨😆’

“Send!” She beamed at her phone.

One minute.

Two minutes…

Three minutes…

Chime! Chime!

**‘Why?’**

“Three minutes for a one word text Branch? C’mon mister you can do better than that!” She chided with a grin.

**_‘I’m going out! Wanna help me decide?_ **🥳

Send!

One minute…

Two minutes…

Three min…

Chime! Chime!

**‘Er, okay?’**

Poppy kicked her heels again and practically squeed in delight. She bounced off her bed and headed to her closet. 

**_‘Ok! Name me 3 colors!_ ** 😄’

Poppy bounced on her heels, having no idea why she was so excited.

One minute..

Two minutes…

Three m-

Chime! Chime!

**‘Blue, white, green’ ******

********

********

“Oh perfect!” Poppy slid through the different hangers and narrowed it down.

‘ **_Ok, pants, skirt or dress?_ **’

Send!

One minute…

Two min….

Chime! Chime!’

‘ **Where are you going?** ’

“Branch! I don’t know!” Poppy breathed with a little frustration.

‘ **_Not sure yet_ ** 🤔’

Send.

One minute..

Two…

Chime! Chime!

Huh, he’s getting quicker Poppy mused selecting the message.

‘ **How can I make an informed decision then?** ’

“Argh! Are you kidding me?!” Poppy jabbed the screen.

‘ **_Don’t make one! Just be spontaneous!_ ** 😠’

Send!! Oops! Was that a frowny face she just put in there??

One min-

Chime! Chime!

‘ **Skirt** ’

Poppy pulled a sheepish face. She never meant for her text to sound annoyed. That was really unlike her…

Chime! Chime!

‘ **I’m sorry** ’

Poppy winced. He had no need to apologise for her tiny frustration.

Chime! Chime!

‘ **I’m no good at this, am I?** ’

Ooh! No, no, no, no! It was all going wrong again! Poppy desperately jabbed at her screen but before she could send…

Chime! Chime!

‘ **I’d better go, I’ll be late for work.** ‘ 

Poppy’s chest clenched. She immediately pressed send.

‘ **_Branch I’m not mad at you_ ** 🥺’

One minute…

Two minutes….

Three minutes…

Four min….

Chime! Chime!

‘ **You’re not?** ’

Tap, tap, tap, send! 

‘ **_No, the frowny face was an accident_ ** ☹️’

Chime! Chime!

‘ **Okay I wasn’t sure :)** ‘

Poppy smiled. Disaster averted! And wow, old school emoji, hadn’t seen one of those for a while! And it was smiling!! Poppy bit her bottom lip.

Chime! Chime!

‘ **I really do need to leave now. Have a good time out Poppy** ’

Poppy felt a fond smile spread across her mouth and sent one last text.

‘ **_Thank you Branch!_ ** 😊’

*TOD*

Branch glanced at his phone, stroking a thumb over the last text that Poppy had sent. Well, that had been a wholly terrifying experience but it had been worth it in the end. Poppy really did like him! With the ghost of a smile he slipped the phone into his work trousers and headed out the door.

*TOD*

An hour later and Poppy was ready with ten minutes to spare. She turned on her favourite music channel on the TV and was soon bouncing around the room and singing along to the songs that she knew. She heard her dad as he paused in the doorway of the lounge and laughed fondly at her.

“Someone’s excited!”

Poppy whipped about. “Oh dad! It’s gonna be brilliant!” She gushed as she threw herself into his arms for an improvised hug.

“Your very first date huh?” Her father drew her to arm’s length with a soft smile and a far off look in his amber eyes. “My little princess is growing up.”

Poppy blushed a little. “Aw dad!” She hugged him again just as she heard the growl of a familiar engine pull up the driveway. “Oh! That’s him!” She squealed, darting to the front window and glimpsing the shiny mint green convertible as it pulled up behind her father’s large estate that he had had for years and refused to replace for a newer model.

“Oh my,” her father breathed. “Is that what kids are driving nowadays?” He uttered.

Poppy giggled and squeezed her dad’s hand. “Dad you’re so funny!” She pecked him on the cheek as the doorbell rang. “Gotta go!” She made to run to the door.

“Ah ah!” Her father caught her arm. “I’ll answer the door.”

“But you know who it is!” Poppy protested.

“Call it a father’s prerogative Poppy, I need to okay your date before you go.”

“But dad! It’s Creek! You _know_ Creek!” She half laughed.

“Yes, that is true but this is the first time he’s taking my little princess on her first date. He needs to know what is and isn’t allowed.”

“Daaaaad!” Poppy whined. “Please don’t do that!”

“Poppy, I am your father and you will respect my wishes because I love you very much.”

Poppy sighed and folded her arms. “Fine,” she grumbled, kicking at the floor.

Her father chuckled. “That’s my good girl.”

Poppy waited, sitting on the arm of the sofa holding the strap of her handbag across her lap. She heard the brief exchange although not clearly so she had no idea what was actually being said.

“Poppy!”

Hearing her summons, Poppy duly came to the front door and waited.

“I told Creek what’s expected of him and I hope we understand each other?”

“Absolutely Mr. Lovejoy,” Poppy leaned into view from behind the bulk of her father and saw a glimpse of Creek. She quirked a smile. He looked good! She was rather glad that she had gone with smart casual.

Her dad stepped to the side and Poppy slipped past, pecking her father on the cheek as she did so. “Thanks dad,” she smiled warmly.

Poppy joined Creek as she stepped outside. “Remember! I want Poppy back home at 10 o’clock,” her father called out to the purple troll teen. 

“10 o’clock?!” Poppy gasped. “Daddy, can’t you make it 11 o’clock instead?” Poppy pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands together. She saw Creek smile at her as she did so.

Peppy sighed and rolled his eyes back. “10:30 PM and NO later, is that understood young lady?”

Poppy giggled and clapped her hands. “Yes daddy!”

Creek opened the car door for her and let her slide into the passenger seat before climbing in himself. Poppy waved as Creek backed the car out the driveway, “bye dad!”

As Creek headed toward town Poppy turned to him. The bruise to his eye was fading but he still looked so handsome despite that. “Soooo, where are you taking me?” She bit her bottom lip.

Creek briefly glanced across and gave her an almost mischievous smile. It made her heart do a giddy little flip in her breast. “Like I said love,” he winked at her and Poppy felt herself flush. “It’s a surprise!”

*TOD*

“Creek!” Poppy giggled. “C’mon! Let me see!”

Creek guided her before him, hands over her eyes. “Not yet, wait a few more seconds!” He laughed good naturedly.

Suddenly they stopped. “Okay, you can looooook, now!”

His hands were lifted and the moment the place came into sight Poppy practically squealed with delight. “Captain Starfunkel’s Roller Rink and Arcade?? Oh Creek! I haven’t been here since I was a kid! I loved this place! But it’s been run down for so long!”

“I know, they refurbished it about a year ago and breathed new life into it,” Creek rested a hand on her shoulder. “Shall we have a look inside?”

“Oh yes!” Poppy clapped her hands together, bobbing on her heels and Creek led them both inside.

The moment Poppy stepped over the threshold a wave of nostalgia hit her and she clasped both hands under her chin. Her eyes widened to take in the lights and scent of freshly baked pizza that wafted through the air. Remembering how her father used to bring her here for her birthday year after year until it closed almost brought a tear to her eye. She hardly even noticed when someone dropped a tray of glasses nearby.

“Oh Creek, thank you so much for bringing me here!” She threw her arms about him in an impromptu hug and he returned the embrace warmly.

“You’re very welcome Poppy love,” he uttered back.

Within a couple of minutes they were sitting at a booth opposite each other, orders made and waiting for their drinks.

“How in the hair did you think of this place, Creek?” Poppy gushed looking around again, eyes almost glowing as she briefly watched the roller skaters on the nearby rink.

“Oh, intuition Poppy,” Creek smiled smoothly.

Poppy quirked a knowing smile. “So in other words, you asked our friends for advice?”

Creek coughed into his hand and smiled sheepishly. “Every good guru needs to get some advice now and again.”

Poppy giggled and clasped his resting hand briefly. “You do make me smile Creek!”

This seemed to bring him back to himself as drinks were slid onto the table. They thanked the server and started to enjoy each other’s company.

*TOD*

By the time their pizza was finished the place was starting to get busy. Servers were busily darting from table to table getting orders whilst bussers started bringing drinks to the tables as the servers put the orders through and got new ones. As Poppy and Creek ordered a refill on the drinks she smiled sweetly excusing herself to visit the restroom.

The date was going amazingly. She was having such a good time! They talked about everything and nothing, they had so much in common and Creek was being such a gentleman too! She washed her hands in the sink and after drying them reached into her purse and reapplied her glittery lip gloss in the mirror. She smoothed out her bangs and ran her fingers through her high ponytail which she had fashioned to hang to the side to make things a little different. She smiled at herself, had she taken a picture of herself before she left? She always did, to show her friends and get their input although it was probably a little late for that now…. buuuut, she ought to anyway because they were probably expecting it!

Poppy fished out her cell and took a photo of herself in the restroom mirror which took up the entire wall in front of the sinks and right next to the door too, (taking care not to include the cubicles!). She posed and took several shots and then did a couple of selfies for good measure. She selected the best ones, typed in a little header ( _ **date is going great! How do I look? You’ll never guess who helped me!**_ 😆😁✨😁) and highlighted the names on the Snackpack friends list. Without double checking (because she was so giddy to get back out to Creek), she hit the send button on the screen and the deed was done.

Half minute later Poppy was out the door, beaming ear to ear as she hurried back to the table. “Ooh! Good the drinks are here!” She smiled across at Creek who was suddenly wagging his cell in front of her and grinning.

“Was I meant to get this?” He chuckled.

Poppy saw her text message and her carefully selected photos and suddenly blushed to the ears. “Oop!” She giggled sheepishly, that’s what you get when you message in a hurry! She thought.

“So, the date is going well is it?” He smiled, slipping his hand over hers and squeezing it.

Poppy’s blush got deeper. She bit her lip, “yeah,” she uttered almost shyly.

She glanced down at her drink as she suddenly found it hard to look into Creek’s eyes and frowned slightly. Was that a slice of lime in her soda? She’d never asked for one but it was the favourite way to have her cola whenever she went out (and whenever she didn’t to be honest), she preferred it to lemon although she wasn’t sure why. And there was just the right amount of ice in the glass too. Not too much, but not too few, just perfect! Wow! A smile spread across her face. She looked around briefly.

“What is it Poppy?” Creek queried with a slight frown.

“Which server brought the drinks to the table? I just want to thank them, this is exactly how I like my sodas Creek! Did you tell them?”

Creek looked utterly baffled. “Tell them what?

“How I like my sodas! A slice of lime and a medium amount of ice! Do you remember who brought it?” She asked again hopefully.

Creek shrugged as if he still looked confused, although it could have been something else. “It was one of the bussers,” he glanced about quickly before looking back at her. “I can’t recall who it was exactly-“

Poppy reached out, “oh don’t worry Creek, I’ll find out later,” she reassured him. “It’s always nice to let people know when they’ve done a good job, gives them a boost, y’know?” And she smiled.

Creek brought his sights back to hers and clasped both her hands in his. “Yes Poppy love, you are so right.”

Poppy blushed again. Someone throatily coughed from the table behind them, glasses and plates clattering as the table was cleared.

“Did you want to skate now?” Creek said suddenly, standing so quickly Poppy was pulled up with him.

Poppy giggled. “Woah! You’re eager! Sure, I’d love to skate now! Could I just finish my drink?”

Creek picked it up and handed it to her. “You’re right you shouldn’t waste it,” he said.

“Are you allowed to take them with you?” Poppy said a little confusedly. 

“Not really,” said the gravelly voice of the busser behind her.

Before Poppy could turn to acknowledge them Creek had swiftly led her away, glass still in hand. “Creek wait! The busser said-!”

But it was obvious Creek wasn’t listening. Poppy quickly sucked up her drink as well as she could and placed it on an empty table before Creek left the eating area leading her to where the roller skates were kept. Despite having to finish it so fast Poppy relished it, the lime just added that tang to the caramel sweetness that she loved so much. She really needed to thank the person who brought it over.

*TOD*

Before she even knew it Poppy was on the rink a pair of white skates on her feet with fluorescent pink wheels. She spun in circles, joined hands with Creek and skated alongside him. Her heart was simply soaring as she skated with gay abandon, twirling and spinning and rejoining with Creek and splitting off from him again to race around the rink in a mad game of catch me! But then it suddenly got a million times better. 

A trill of piano with an easy basebeat pounded through the speakers from the disc jockey station, it raised in volume and the singing started almost immediately. She knew that tune anywhere! Her dad used to sing it to her when she was a kid. It was by far one of her favourite songs ever!

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Gym Class Hero, baby! _

Poppy snatched Creek by the hands and pulled him along, laughing and singing all the way. She knew the words by heart and sang along as only she could.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts _

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you _

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo  
Let's go! _

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you dont get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate 

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you _

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, oh Oh_

_Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo _

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your hand and pull it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind! _

Poppy had no clue to the crowd she drew in as skaters and even the servers and bussers stopped to watch as she flew around the rink to her favourite song. There was even a busser by the DJ stand. Probably on their break. She laughed and flung out her hand and whooped with glee as Creek spun her about and clasped both his hands.

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo _

Creek pulled her closer as the music came to end all too soon. Just as she sang the last word she suddenly felt the older teen slide his arms about her. Before she had time to even register what was happening, Creek had drawn her into her first proper kiss.

Poppy’s bright eyes slipped shut as a moment she had dreamed of for so long finally happened. It was soft, sweet and languid and she savoured the taste it left on her lips. However as much as she had looked forward to this, something, something just didn’t feel exactly right. It was a wonderful kiss but she didn’t lean into it, she never slipped her hands round the back of his neck and she didn’t pull him closer, all the things that she had watched in so many movies but she didn’t do any of them.

As they broke apart she smiled at Creek, hearing a few whoops and cheers from the unexpected audience. She honestly hadn’t wanted her first kiss to be so public but it couldn’t be helped. She supposed her singing the song gave Creek the spontaneity to take the chance regardless of the situation. Ah well, c'est la vie didn’t they say? Or did they?

They had a lot of well wishers that stopped them on the way back to the table, she hung back for a bit, chatting whilst Creek went on ahead. In her periphery she spotted Creek talking with a server or a busser? She honestly couldn’t tell but they were gone when she finally returned to the table. It was coming up to nine o’clock now and Poppy could honestly feel that she could keep partying until dawn!

“So, what would you like to do next?” Creek practically purred, slipping a hand over hers as she sat down.

“Well, I could use another drink,” she smiled. “But maybe try out the arcade next?”

“Sounds like a perfect plan love,” Creek caught the eye of one of the servers. Creek automatically ordered refills but Poppy now fancied something a bit different.

“I don’t suppose I could have a hot cocoa?” She asked the girl.

“For the Dancing Queen of the rink? Sure! I whip one up for you!”

Poppy beamed back at her, catching her name on the badge of her white T-shirt. “Thank you so much Cherry!” The bright red headed troll bounced off to the kitchen and Poppy wondered if it was this delightful girl Cherry who had brought her that memorable soda.

Before long the drinks were brought to the table where Poppy was then met with another unexpected surprise. Although she had never mentioned it her mug of hot chocolate was topped with lashings of whipped cream and more mini marshmallows that you could shake a peppermint stick at (whatever that meant!). Her eyebrows raised and she gazed completely dumbfounded at Cherry.

“Isn’t that _exactly_ how you like your hot cocoa Poppy?” Creek queried with a curious frown.

“It is! How did you know??” She blinked at Cherry in awe.

For a moment Cherry hesitated glancing briefly towards the kitchen swing door. “It’s from a good well wisher,” she smiled back. “On the house!” She added.

“Wow, well that’s just, wow!” Poppy stared at the drink again.

“Enjoy!” Cherry turned to leave when Poppy had a thought.

“Oh! Also could you please tell me it was you who brought out my last soda? I mean it was just perfect! It had a slice of lime and just the right amount of ice in it!”

Cherry shook her head and grinned. “Not me! It must have been B, he was bussing this area when it got busier an hour ago!”

Poppy looked quizzical for a moment. So it must have been this ‘B’ that told her drinks weren’t allowed to leave the table! Oh, sugar frosting! “Is he still here?”

“Poppy, he's probably gone home by now,” Creek interjected.

“Oh no! He’s still here, shift doesn’t end until ten!” Cherry grinned.

“Oh great!” Poppy grinned back. “Can you tell him thank you, just in case I don’t see him?”

“Sure thing!” Cherry said with a wink and off she bounced back to the kitchens.

“You really want to thank that busser, don’t you love?” Creek said genially as they watched their server leave.

“Yes, he just made this night just that little bit more special!”

However, much to her surprise Creek didn’t return the sentiment. Poppy could describe his expression but it certainly didn’t suit his usually serene features. 

Poppy cleared her throat quickly, “that isn’t to say that tonight hasn’t been super special already!” She beamed at Creek with what she hoped was a reassuring expression. “You reawakened my nostalgia for this place! You suddenly woke up so many memories and made so many more new ones that I am never going to forget this night!”

She clasped her hands over his and gave them a fond squeeze. “And I have you to thank for that Creek. Do you have any idea what a truly amazing time I am having?” She gazed up at him, her eyes glowing and leant forward over the table and shifted her hot drink subtly to the side. “Only a truly caring ‘boyfriend’ would know how to do that,” her smile softened.

Creek looked up at her with genuine surprise. It was such a unique look to see on the guru’s face that Poppy suddenly couldn’t help herself. She leant forward and planted a lingering kiss across his lips. A tray clattered to the floor somewhere behind her but she paid it no heed as Creek suddenly pushed forwards to meet her. There was some sort of kafuffle, voices and the kitchen swing doors sounded but again it was all background noise that she barely registered. This was more like the kiss she had been hoping for, however there was something that she couldn’t quite place that felt wrong and for the life of her she couldn’t say what it was.

*TOD*

Drinks finished Poppy was ready to spend the remainder of her date in the adjoining arcade but before she did there was still one more thing that she needed to do…

As Creek paid the check, Poppy decided to take a quick detour after her trip to the restroom and headed toward the swing doors to which she assumed led to the kitchen.

She tapped on the door peering awkwardly through the circular window. “Hello? Excuse me?” She called.

Although not as busy as it once was there was still some activity beyond the glass. She took a breath and pushed the door open. “Hello? Is it possible to speak to someone?”

“Cherry! Has Br-,” who was most obviously the cook stepped into the view from what was a sweltering oven as the much older troll was dripping with sweat and mopping his brow with his apron. “Oh! Sorry Miss, thought you were somebody else,” the yellow haired troll with silvery strands streaked throughout it, wiped his hands as he cleaned then in a nearby sink. “Not to be rude at all Miss, but you really shouldn’t be in here unless you are staff.”

Poppy smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I know I am sorry but I’ve been wanting to thank one of your staff personally all evening and I wanted to do it face to face.”

The dark yellow eyebrows arced. “Oh, that’s very kind of you miss-?”

“Poppy, Poppy Lovejoy,” she said automatically, then bit her tongue wondering if she really should of given out her full name.

“Oh! You’re Peppy’s little girl! Knew I recognised your face from somewhere!” He smiled.

Poppy smiled back and was suddenly reassured. “Yes! Yes I am! Are you a friend of my dad’s?”

“Sure was, still am despite not seeing him for a few years.”

“I’ll let him know I met you!” Poppy grinned spontaneously. It was always a little thrill when she encountered old friends of her father’s.

The cook stepped forward and extended his calloused hand to Poppy. “Yeah, tell your old man that Pepper Spin says hi and would it kill him to pick up the phone!” He chuckled.

Poppy laughed too. Her father was terrible with phones no matter how many times she tried to help out. “I will!”

“Now, which one of my staff were you wanting to thank, Miss Poppy?” Pepper Spin then asked.

“I don’t know his name but one of your servers, Cherry? She called him B.”

Pepper smiled. “So you were the one that caught his eye,” he muttered to himself, causing Poppy to frown curiously. “Hard working kid he is, I told him to go home early though. Helluva cold he had.”

Poppy’s expression slipped but Pepper continued.

“But, if you’re quick he still might be in the staff room if you hurry. First corner on the left, red door, you can have my permission to be in there.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Poppy gushed. She was about to run but she stopped suddenly and turned again. “Does B have a tip jar Mr. Spin?”

“Sure he does. All my staff have.”

Poppy dipped her hand in her purse and pulled out a note and scrap of paper which she had previously written on. “Can you leave this for him?”

Pepper took the money from her and his eyes widened a little. “You sure Miss Poppy?”

Poppy grinned back and nodded. “Yes! He made this day extra special for me, got my drinks just perfect!”

Pepper nodded. “I’ll be sure to let him know,” he said with a smile. “And thank you miss.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Spin! I’m so glad you’re open again! To be sure I’ll be back!” With a wave she darted out the door.

“First corner, red door, first corner red door!” She repeated to herself. She was so distracted that she crashed right into what she assumed was another customer, who staggered back several steps. “Sorry, Sorry!” She blurted out barely registering the other troll’s face as she called over her shoulder. “On a mission!” She sang with a skip to her step, too far ahead to hear what they said in response to her.

She found the red door and knocked on it before pushing it open. “Hello? I have permission to come in from Mr. Spin!”

There was only one troll in the break room however, Cherry.

“Oh! Hi hun!”

“Mr. Spin said I might find B here? Said he sent him home early?”

Cherry’s expression seemed to light up like a Christmas tree covered in glitter. “Oh! Didn’t you see him?? He just left literally thirty seconds ago, you must have walked past him!” 

Poppy clapped a hand to her forehead. “Or into him! I bumped into someone rushing to get here!”

“Oh hun!” Cherry laughed and bobbed out the door, pulling Poppy with her, “c’mon, maybe we can catch him!”

“B! Hey B!” She shouted as they reached the corner. However they were just in time to see the entrance doors bang shut. Cherry sighed. “Sorry, cold must have made him deaf!” She chuckled.

Poppy’s stance sagged a little.

“Oh don’t worry hun!” Cherry shook her shoulder reassuringly. “B’s here every weekend.”

Poppy smiled at the wonderful troll girl who seemed quite a bit older than her. “Thank you so much for your help as well Cherry.”

“Aww, you’re welcome hun! I can see why he likes you!” With that Cherry headed back to the kitchen as her final words registered.

“Wait, what? Why he likes me? Who is she talking about?”

Before she could question this further she felt a hand suddenly slip about her waist. “There you are! I was wondering where you had gotten too!”

Poppy whipped about and glomped her new boyfriend. “Oh Creek! Sorry, I got a little side tracked but I’m back in the groove now!” She sparkled.

Creek beamed back. He honestly looked like the happiest troll alive! “Well love, the arcade awaits!”

Giggling all the way, the couple strode toward the various video games as if they didn’t have a single care in the world.

*TOD*

Branch collapsed face first on his bed, briefly hugging his pillow before letting go and rolling over to stare at the ceiling as he gave a chesty cough into his elbow. He truly felt awful. Both physically and mentally. He in all honesty should never have gone into work in the first place but he was so desperate for the money to buy a new tyre for his bike, he couldn’t afford not to. His head pounded whenever he coughed and those coughs made his lungs feel like they were being scraped through a cheese grater. He was tired and after walking home, he felt weak and weary to the bone.

However that wasn’t the worst of it. He fished out his cell and punched up the last text that Poppy had sent him. He scrolled down and stopped when photos started to show. When Poppy said she was going out that night, he had no idea that it was actually a date she was going on. And the longer he read the words the more it made him think that she had never meant to send him the message in the first place. **_‘You’ll never guess who helped me!_** 😆 😄✨😄. He would have never mentioned a skirt if he had known…

His thumb hesitantly hovered over the text he’d typed in ages ago and bit his bottom lip.

**You look beautiful**

His features crushed and after agonising over it for what had felt like hours, Branch finally lost his nerve and deleted his response. It wouldn’t have mattered what he had said anyway…

He typed in something else as a horrible soreness rose in the back of his throat that wasn’t related to his cold. Once more his thumb hovered over the send icon. He sniffed heavily, dragging a hand through his flopping hair as his eyesight blurred whilst looking over his new reply. He flipped onto his side, facing the wall and pulled the duvet over himself, being just too damn tired and sick to change into something more comfortable.

It, it just didn’t make any sense. Even if he wasn’t ill his befuddled mind still wouldn’t have been able to process it. Before work he’d been lighter than air. He’d thought things were starting to look up, but now…. he felt like he’d been eviscerated.

Another cough rattled Branch’s rib cage and he winced with pain from every convulsion. He peered back at the photos that Poppy had inadvertently sent him and felt a horrible twist in his chest. How, how could she have done that to him? After staying with him for so long in the laundromat, why would she suddenly do something like that?? He glanced at her bracelet (still hitched about his wrist) and shook his head as he struggled to figure it out, to try and make what had happened make sense, but he couldn’t, it was just too hard. A bout of fierce coughing then came on thick and strong and he powered down the phone unable to trust himself, knowing he would continue torturing himself with her pictures as long as he left it on.

As the phone’s screen flashed to black his unsent text was clear for a split second beneath her final photo…

 **Didn’t you see me? Didn’t you see me? Didn’t you see me??**

Branch clutched the cell to his chest and desperately tried to convince himself that his eyes were suddenly watering again because of his coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said this was a tricky one to write!
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be shorter but chapter ten which I’m currently working on too will be longer (and proving to be just as tricky to write! First fanfic that I’ve had to write a chapter plan for to know where I’m going!! 🤣)
> 
> (Song credit - Stereo Heart, by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine)
> 
> Anyway since you waited longer for this chapter I hope to follow up with chapter 8 hopefully by Friday 😁☺️😁 
> 
> Stay safe and see you soon 💖✨🌟
> 
> (And also thank you so much for your comments and kudos! You are all absolute stars!! ✨🌟✨)


	8. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has an unsettling realisation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day early and as promised another chapter for you! 😆
> 
> Not a very long one but longer chapters will be forth coming 😁

Poppy had to admit that the weekend just gone had been one of the best that she had had in recent weeks. She’d baked a ton of cupcakes with Biggie, she had her very first date with her forever crush Creek and along with all the other positive moments, she felt she had finally made a small breakthrough with Branch.

Much to her shame she had forgotten to text Branch on Sunday but she made up for it this morning by sending a quick ‘ **Good Morning!** 🌞’ There had been no response yet but it was still early. Poppy showered, had breakfast, brushed her teeth and bopped around the lounge to her favourite music channel, checked the time and then went back to her phone. She frowned, still nothing.

The time was ticking on now. It was almost time to leave. She glanced out the front window and frowned.

“Something wrong Princess?”

“I hope not,” Poppy muttered back.

Her father raised his bushy eyebrows. “You almost sound worried sweetheart.”

Poppy immediately smiled. “I’m good dad! Don’t worry!” 

Her dad looked at her critically for a moment.

Poppy tried to reassure him. “Really Dad, I’m fine, I’m just waiting for someone and they’re not here yet, that’s all.”

Peppy glanced at his watch. “You should really get going princess, or you’ll be late.”

Poppy glanced back out the window, biting her lower lip. Although they’d never agreed on a time Poppy knew Branch was always prompt. Whenever she saw him on his bike he was always early. She’d often see him whizz past her house as she walked out her door. She always shouted hi to him but he never seemed to hear her. Was it possible that he’d already come and gone on without her? No, he wouldn’t do that. A feeling deep in her heart told her so. He just felt like the kind of troll who would never break a meeting or a promise without a good cause to do so…

She sighed. She hoped he was okay…

“C’mon sweetheart, you really will be late, maybe your friend is just running late too?” Her father suggested.

Poppy was silent for a moment. “I suppose he could be,” she murmured back.

Peppy rubbed her shoulder. “Look Poppy, you go ahead. I’m not leaving for another thirty minutes, if I see one of your friends waiting for you I’ll let them know? Okay?”

Poppy stepped away from the window reluctantly. “Okay Daddy, thank you, but he is a friend that you probably haven’t seen before.”

Peppy quirked another eyebrow. “I thought I knew all your friends?”

“Yeah, but Branch is kinda new, or not, I dunno how to explain,” she fumbled. “I’ve always considered him a friend,” hopefully that explained it.

“Branch?”

Poppy smiled a little, for some reason she really liked hearing others say his name out loud and she wasn’t quite sure why.

“Have you mentioned him before sweetheart? Somehow that name sounds awfully familiar to me.”

Poppy shrugged. She honestly didn’t know but maybe she had at some point? “Maybe Dad,” she pecked him on the cheek as she lightly hugged him on the way out the door.

“Have a good day sweetheart!”

Poppy threw the biggest smile she could manage as she waved her father goodbye. “You too Dad!”

*TOD*

By the time Poppy reached school she had sent no less than four texts to Branch and he hadn’t had a reply to a single one of them. An uncomfortable feeling had started to nestle deep in her breast but it lifted a little when she saw her friends gathered in their usual meeting spot outside the front of the school. Maybe they had seen Branch.

“Hi Poppy!” Everyone chimed.

Poppy couldn’t help but smile more widely. No matter how bad she felt her friends always made her feel a hundred times better! “Hi guys!”

The group hugged which was their normal routine and of course everyone wanted details of her date with Creek. But as much as she wanted to tell them she really needed to know what had happened to Branch.

“Hey, random question guys but have any of you seen Branch this morning?”

The Pack all looked to one another and then back at Poppy shaking their heads.

“We haven’t Poppy, sorry,” Biggie replied.

“Kinda strange though,” DJ echoed. “I’ve normally seen him head into the school long before now,” DJ was nearly always the first to school despite living further away than Poppy.

Poppy features creased slightly.

Smidge reached for her wrist and gave it a light squeeze. “Poppy, is there something wrong?”

Poppy nipped her lip briefly. “I think I’ll check the library before the bell rings,” she uttered. “See you guys on the first break?”

Everyone nodded but Smidge chased after her as she headed into the school. “You normally wait for Creek Poppy, what’s the urgency?”

“Oh, it’s, it’s probably nothing Smidge,” she tried to bluff but there was no pulling the wool over her best friend’s eyes.

“C’mon Poppy, I know we made a bet and all about you getting Branch to go to the prom but you just seem to be acting a little, I dunno, strangely when it comes to him in general, ya’know?”

Poppy looked at the little yellow troll weirdly. “What are you talking about Smidge?”

“You seem more invested in him than any other task I’ve seen you throw yourself into before.”

“And you find that strange?” Poppy frowned. “Smidge what are you getting at??”

“Poppy, you’re still doing this bet right?” Smidge raised a blue eyebrow.

Poppy laughed but it was only half convincing because Smidge was still looking at her with a lopsided expression. “Of course I am! It’s just, Branch, y’know is kind of a nice guy.”

Smidge looked surprised. 

“No, really! He’s just complicated,” Poppy attempted to explain to her perplexed friend.

Smidge looked at her critically for a moment and finally, finally she nodded as if satisfied with Poppy’s answer. “Okay! Just had to make sure,” Smidge smiled. “So, why are you worried about him? Because I can tell that you are.”

Poppy looked sheepish. “Was it that obvious?”

“Only, like a lot Poppy.”

Poppy sighed. “Well we were going to walk to school this morning but he never showed, and I’ve sent him texts but he’s not answered me either.”

Once more Smidge was frowning again. “You got his cell number? How did you manage that??”

Poppy smiled. “Simple, I asked him for it!”

“And he just gave it to you?” Smidge was almost aghast. 

“Yeah!” Poppy beamed.

“When?” Smidge looked even more baffled than before.

“Well, after we met up at the coffee shop I bumped into him.”

“Oh, okay,” at this point they reached the library and Poppy peered through the door and finally opened it.

“Do you see Branch Smidge?”

The small troll looked across at the bookcases and tables but it was clear that the normally steadfast loner was not here. “Sorry Poppy.”

Poppy sighed. “Maybe dad was right, maybe he’s just running late.”

“Could be,” Smidge mused.

The first bell suddenly rang and the pair headed to their homeroom. Poppy gave the library a long lingering look before promising herself to try and track Branch down, wherever he was. Maybe Creek would know? She knew he mentioned taking a few classes with him and she’d almost forgot they were in the same homeroom too. Okay, yes! First break she would talk with Creek.

Her cell suddenly chimed and Poppy’s hand dived into her pocket and pulled it out. It wasn’t Branch. She honestly didn't think that she would be disappointed to see a message from Creek. That feeling was just plain weird. However reading the text did make her smile afterwards.

‘ **Missed u Poppy 💖 c u at 1st break? X** ‘

As she reached homeroom Poppy typed off a quick message before sending it off.

‘ **Sure thing C! Missed u 2. C u in the break area!** 💜 **X** ’

*TOD*

If she thought Creek would have answers for her Poppy was left disappointed and if anything a little more worried. However Creek was extremely attentive and more tactile than normal. He kept holding her hand and throwing hugs about her shoulders whilst they chatted with their friends. It was nice but somewhat overboard if Poppy was to be honest with herself. At least she had a good reason to give so many hugs.

As they returned to their lockers to retrieve their books for the following lesson, Poppy tapped Creek’s arm that seemed to be permanently adhered to her shoulders. 

“What is it love?” He didn’t move his arm.

“Creek, Branch is in your homeroom right?”

Creek removed his arm and looked at her curiously, “yeah,” he seemed to say somewhat cautiously. “You know he is.”

“Well, was he in this morning?”

“Why do you want to know Poppy?” Why was Creek suddenly acting so weird?

“He’s a friend Creek, I didn’t see him this morning and just wanted to know where he was. That’s all.”

Creek still looked put out but he answered all the same. “No, he wasn’t in this morning, over head Mrs. Honeydew say something about him calling in sick when she was doing roll call.”

Well, that was both good and bad. Good because it explained where Branch was and maybe why he wasn’t texting back but bad because the poor guy was sick. She had an inkling in the laundromat that he wasn’t well. However when she looked back at Creek she couldn’t comprehend why he suddenly looked so vexed.

“Anyway, I told you earlier that I hadn’t seen him this morning, why are you suddenly so set on finding out where he is?”

“Creek, I told you, he’s a friend. I mean if say, DJ didn’t show up at school and you couldn’t contact her wouldn’t you want to know what happened to her?”

Creek made a face before conceding. He nodded. “Yes, I would Poppy love, I’m sorry,” he hugged her shoulders again and planted a sweet but unexpected kiss to her forehead. “You’re just being a good friend, I respect that.”

Poppy relaxed, that was a nice kiss. “Thank you Creek,” she absently leant her head against him for a moment then the bell rudely decided to ring. “Oh frosting!” Poppy placed a hand on Creek’s chest as she smiled at him warmly. “Rain check on that snuggle?” She giggled.

“For you? Of course love!” Creek replied before giving her a firm hug and running off down the hall to his next class. “Love you!” He called over his shoulder.

Poppy blinked for a moment before answering with, “you too!” Her heart was suddenly pounding as she set off in the opposite direction. It was only as she sat down at her desk just in time that she realised why. It wasn’t because Creek said ‘I love you,’ it was because she said, ‘you too!’ back. A horrible twist settled in her breast. It was an awful realisation. 

They’d only been on one date. She just didn’t feel ready to say, ‘I love you,’ back.

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised at how fast I managed to finish this chapter! And the proceeding one for that matter😆 
> 
> Thank you again for all the new comments and kudos! You guys are brilliant 😁
> 
> Take care and stay safe my dear readers✨🌟✨


	9. Second Realisation and a Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch shows up and Poppy is shocked by her own actions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a couple of days ago but real life has been a bit of a challenge. I hope you guys understand 😊 
> 
> And so a little bit of a warning here, angst and some swearing too... just to give you a heads up 🙂

The following day whilst Poppy was in the shower singing like she normally did, a hooded figure passed by her house, head down and coughing as if it was going out of fashion. They quickly disappeared round the corner not looking up and not looking back.

*TOD*

Poppy had sent more texts to Branch that morning before walking to school, asking how he was feeling but still received no answer. Maybe he was still sick? As Poppy walked to school she had decided, no matter how long it took her, she would visit Branch at home if she didn’t see him in school that day.

Poppy laughed and chatted with her friends and despite her doubts from yesterday leant against Creek’s shoulder simply enjoying the warmth that it brought. He offered her a lift home after school and thinking that she owed it to him she said that she would love too. As the Pack went their separate ways, she told Smidge that she quickly needed to return a book to the library before the bell rang. With Smidge seeming to buy this little white lie, Poppy shouldered her bag and raced to the library.

She came right to the door ready to push it open when someone beat her to it. The wooden barrier jolted open suddenly, accompanied to a furious bout of coughing from whoever was on the other side. Poppy just avoided getting knocked out by it, skipping back on her toes to let the student out.

The apology was on the tip of her tongue when a hoarse voice said, “be careful!”

Poppy frowned and as the door swung shut, the biggest smile burst across her face. “Branch!”

The grey teenager stared at her for a moment looking terribly surprised before his features crashed down into the deepest frown she had ever seen the boy pull.

“What do you want?” He said gruffly, the gruffness acutely enhanced by the obvious thickness in his throat. He swiftly turned away and started pounding down the hallway.

Poppy jogged to catch up with him. “Hey Branch! Wait up! I missed you yesterday!”

Branch glared at the ground and kept on walking. “Could’ve fooled me!” He snapped back gutturally.

“Wait! What are you talking about? I sent you a ton of texts yesterday! Didn’t you see any of them?”

“No!”

“Why?”

“I had my phone turned off.”

Poppy frowned. “Why in the name of all that is Trolly would you do that?!”

“Date is going well! How do I look? You’ll never guess who helped me!” He shot back at her. The glare he threw her was withering.

Poppy clamped a hand over her mouth. Branch temporarily stopped. “So it’s true, you never meant to send that message to me,” for a split second he looked terribly hurt. The horrible scowl immediately snapped back into place however. “Next time pay attention to who you’re sending your stupid chirpy texts too!”

He turned on his heel and marched off again, coughing viciously into his arm.

Poppy instantly raced after him. “Branch! Look, I’m sorry okay? But I honestly can’t see why that text would actually upset you!”

Branch abruptly spun about causing Poppy to stagger backwards at his suddenness. “You can’t see why?!! You spent half the day with me on one of the worst Saturdays I endured in ages! You bought me coffee, you gave me change for the dryers, you walked home with me, you gave me your cell number and your signature bracelet! Then you blow a kiss over your shoulder as you left! Then you send me a text saying you’re on a date!! How was I supposed to take that?!!” He coughed again, this time enough to make his eyes water, or so Poppy guessed.

Poppy thought back, had she really blown him a kiss?? Oh Hair! She’d totally given Branch the wrong impression if she had! “Branch I-!”

“I almost fainted when you walked into the pizzeria Saturday night,” he went on, his grating voice lowering as he gazed searchingly at the tiles.

What Poppy was about to say went completely out of her mind. “Pizzeria? You’re not talking about Captain Starfunkel’s are you?”

“No the other pizzeria next door that you walked into!” Branch scrunched up his face and shook his head. “Of course Captain Starfunkel’s you dizzy pink troll!!”

Poppy’s face fell into an expression of absolute shock. “But you said you were going to work!”

“I was! That’s where I work Poppy! Turn off that party mad brain of yours and actually think for once in your fucking life!!”

It was now Poppy’s turn to look hurt. She could tell that Branch was upset but that was unnecessary. 

“When you said you were going out, I didn’t realise it was a date! You totally blindsided me!”

Poppy suddenly balled her fists. “Well, you never told me you worked in a pizzeria!”

“You never asked!”

“Neither did you when I said I was going out!”

For a moment Branch looked flustered. “Well, I-I-,” it was clear he didn’t know what to say. He stumbled into silence for a second. 

Branch then sighed and looked back up at her. “Did you see me?”

The almost mournful expression that crossed the grey troll’s features was a stark comparison to the scowl he’d been wearing a moment before and Poppy was suddenly thrown completely off her game. Branch worked at Captain Starfunkel’s and he’d seen her but had she actually seen him?? She didn’t recall one instance when she had laid eyes on him there. Her silence pulled out as she thought as hard as she could and the longer she stayed quiet the more mournful Branch’s expression became.

“Didn’t you see me??” From spitting a plethora of anathema at her minutes ago his tone was now almost begging her. “Notice me? Not once??”

“Branch I-,” Poppy tried, she really tried. There were a lot of people there Saturday night but the only server she had spoken to there was that lovely girl Cherry who helped her out so much.

His eyes almost instantly glazed over. “I was right behind you clearing tables when Creek pulled you off to the rink,” he peered up at her as he clasped his fingers together.

Poppy thought back again, the drink! Branch was the busser who had told her not to take the drink from the table! Her heart pounded faster. If she’d just looked around she would have seen him! She pressed a hand to her mouth. “Branch, I am so, so, sorry!”

“Creek never told you he saw me either, did he?”

Poppy frowned. “If he saw you he would have told me,” she said assuredly. 

The scowl suddenly returned. “He didn’t though, did he?” He said with an almost snarl.

“Branch!” Poppy exclaimed. “I know Creek! He would have said if he’d seen anybody we knew there!”

Branch put a hand to his head which she now noticed was clad in a fingerless black glove. He must have been cold this morning. He was wearing a coat too. Not to mention that he was looking rather pale as well. (Should he really be back in school?) “Think Poppy!!” He pulled his hand away again. “Why else would he drag you to the rink so abruptly?! Huh?! The moment I spoke to you didn’t you think it was strange that he immediately dragged you away??”

That did make Poppy pause for a moment but she didn’t want to believe it.

“He didn’t even give you a chance to turn around!”

“Creek would never lie to me Branch, not ever!” She suddenly found herself saying.

“Then you don’t know your ‘boyfriend’ as well as you thought you did!” The anger was flooding his gravelly voice again. She honestly never seen him so mad before. “If you want to play tonsil hockey with that shallow, narcissistic, two faced, deceitful, lying snake in the grass then be my fucking guest!!”

The slap of skin against soft skin rebounded off the walls making several students look up from their lockers and stare in shock. Poppy wasn’t even aware of what she had done until she saw her flat hand in front of her eyes. She stared in horror feeling her heart hammering in her breast and finally looked up.

Branch stared back at her, eyes wide in what she could only describe as fear. He raised trembling fingers to the glowing sting that highlighted his left cheek. She expected him to shout back at her because what else would he do? But he didn’t. He dropped a hand and a solitary tear tumbled down which he swiftly brushed away with a slight wince.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered, before managing to muster a scowl. “Just, stay away from me.”

The bell suddenly rang and Branch turned sharply and paced quickly away, coughing abruptly as he turned a corner and out of sight.

As the rest of the students put their heads down and hurried off to get to their homerooms, Poppy stood in the middle of the corridor suddenly left very much alone, looking at the path that Branch had taken. Poppy bit her bottom lip as she threw both hands over her eyes as she burst into tears. She sank to her knees as the tardy bell rang but she never heard it. Deep and gut wrenching sobs pulled from her chest, something she wasn’t aware that she could do. She had never felt this wretched a day in her life. Interacting with Branch was bringing forth emotions that she had never experienced on this level before. However this was all pushed to the back of her mind as the picture of Branch’s fear filled eyes flashed up before her. He was never going to speak to her again.

What _had_ she done?

*TOD*

Branch slammed the cubicle door shut behind him, staring helplessly at the restroom ceiling as tears seemed to stream endlessly from his eyes. His heart was hammering and his panting breath rumbled in his chest due to the heavy thickness of his cold. In the split second that Poppy had slapped him he was instantly transported to the first and only time that Mrs. Mosscake had struck him about the face. He’d been nine years old and it had been barely a day after Mervin Mosscake’s funeral.

For the second time in his life he’d been beside himself with grief and Mrs. Mosscake was just giving him a hard time. He’d shouted at her something along the lines of her not caring about her husband whereupon she slapped him so hard he actually hit the ground. They were both so equally shocked by their actions that the blousy troll lady never slapped him around the face again and Branch never mentioned Mervin to her again. Of course it didn’t stop her smacking him round the back of the ear when he was overly sarcastic to her...

As this horrid memory faded back, the here and now shoved itself forwards. Poppy had slapped him. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, he deserved it. But the fact that it was Poppy was still very much a shock to him. His cheek still stung. She had slapped him _soooo_ hard. He doubted that he would ever forget it. Who honestly could? The happiest troll around striking the ‘infamous’ loner of Pop High. He really was an terrible guy to be around wasn’t he? A bad influence. His negativity must be rubbing off on her and that was an awful thought.

It, it would be better if he didn’t see her again, wouldn’t it? He didn’t want her to become a reflection of himself. Hitting out when emotions got the better of him. Branch swallowed thickly and attempted to rub away the tears that wouldn’t stop streaming. 

The tardy bell rang but Branch didn’t move. He couldn’t. The sheer thought of not seeing Poppy again, to have her not speak to him was a horrible thing to even contemplate. Okay, so she hadn’t seen him at Captain Starfunkel’s but it was a big place, you wouldn’t notice one insignificant busser in that place anyway would you? Even if you were standing right behind them the likelihood of them turning around to acknowledge them was what? One in ten? One in twenty? More, a lot more. Trust Creek to see him and not say anything though. If he hadn’t been with Poppy he would have no doubt rubbed in the fact that he was a busser in a restaurant. Well actually he had, but that was beside the point.

Branch shuddered a sigh, taking another attempt at clearing his eyes. So was that it? Had he come to a decision? Was he angry at Poppy? And not seeing her again was a good thing, right? Right?? He’d rather see her happy at a distance than right up close and losing her positivity every second she was near him. He felt his bottom lip involuntarily wobble. He bit down hard on it. He tasted blood on his tongue and pressed fists into his eyes. 

_Let her go Branch. It was never going to happen anyway. She was always going to be out of your league. You want that beautiful troll girl to stay happy don’t you? Keep away from her. Never mind that she slammed straight into you and never recognised you. You were the last thing on her mind at that point. You’re just a friend to her. Step back and let her get on with her life and you can get on with yours. Alone…_

Branch caught a glimpse at the bracelet that he hadn’t been able to take off even after Poppy had inadvertently ripped his heart out in front of him and dropped kicked it across the room. His features crumpled and he slipped to the floor of the cubicle, viciously kicking the porcelain in front of him as an angry sob hiccuped through him. This in turn triggered a bout of heaving coughs that inter dispersed with the misery that brimmed inside him, a horrible combination that had him sobbing and coughing until he had no energy left inside him. He weakly lay, slumped against the door as he thought back to Saturday night when it seemed all his hopes were dashed in the space of just a few hours.

Why, why couldn’t he have spoken to her? Done what Cherry had suggested? Would it have made a difference? Would it have mattered? Would Poppy have actually kissed Creek like she did if he’d let her know what he had done for her that night? A deep hollow feeling burrowed deep inside his chest. It was all coulda, woulda, shoulda now anyway. He would never know what could have been. It was all past and gone. His chance was gone and he’d let it slip right through his fingers. 

Branch cradled his head in his hands as the cold induced headache worsened. He should have spoken to her. He should have spoken to her. He _should_ have spoken to her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don’t worry, Branch will get a break soon! 🥺☺️
> 
> And....
> 
> Guys, guys, guys!! I got my first ever fan art!! 😆🥳😁  
> Thank you to the marvellous @Denycedragoness On Instagram for this wonderful piece of art! 💖🥰💖
> 
> Check it out here!! -  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKzS8zFF-HU/?igshid=a13pcko1b6v0
> 
> As always Thank you all for you support in reading this I never thought this story would draw such a crowd! 😊 All you guys are absolute stars! ✨🌟✨
> 
> (PS I’ve been planning out my chapters and well, it’s going to be much more than I anticipated!😅 ((Over twenty five!)) just to let you all know! 😁)
> 
> Edit - Also I want to thank Tina who left such an amazing comment. Thank you sooo much for taking the time to write such an in-depth review and insight. It’s already giving me ideas for a follow up to this story, but that will be a loooong ways off! 😆 To be sure I will write a more personal reply to the comment when I find ALL the right words to say! Thank you again Tina ☺️


	10. Car Conundrum and an Awkward Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch finds himself in a ridiculous predicament. Poppy deals with an awkward ‘patient’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first and foremost the original chapter 10 I’ve put on the back burner and may release as a stand-alone story ‘attached’ to this one. After posting chapter 9 I honestly lost all faith in my abilities to portray certain characters and had to step back for a few days and regain some confidence again. I mean, it really knocked me for six. I spent a lot of time and effort drafting the original chapter ten which was to be Poppy’s date from Branch’s perspective but I just couldn’t bring myself to finish it let alone post it. 🥺
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> Now I’ve got that off my chest. I hope that this chapter which didn’t exist last Monday is okay. It’s essentially chapter 11 and at long last I can say that Branch is finally going to get a break ☺️

Having missed registration, Branch went directly to his first class. Mr. Persimmon regarded him with some confusion as he slumped to his usual spot at the back of the class and literally collapsed into his seat. He had no idea how unwell he actually looked but if he looked as bad as he felt he probably looked like hell…

He wished he never came back to school, he should have stayed in bed but Mrs. Mosscake’s complaints over his coughing fits put him right off staying anywhere near the seemingly unsympathetic woman. He had left home extra early because he had no idea how much time he would need since his energy levels were nowhere near where they needed to be.

NOW he was not only physically exhausted from his cold but emotionally too… His gross misunderstanding of the situation with Poppy had knocked him sideways. His mind was a mess (he must have sounded like such a fool), and the cold was certainly not helping. He pulled his hood further over his eyes as he flipped open his advanced mathematics textbook to the page his teacher wrote on the wipe board.

He coughed as quietly as he could when the need arose, wincing at the pounding that echoed in his head every time. He scribbled down several equations, hand to his brow in a vain attempt to alleviate the ache in his temples but it was quite clear the headache wasn’t going anywhere. He endured he didn’t know how many minutes when someone crouched next to his desk. Branch hadn’t even been aware that Mr. Persimmon had been doing his rounds through the rows of desks when he heard the troll clear his throat subtly next to him.

“Branch? I really don’t think you should be here,” he said quietly.

He didn’t look up. “I’m fine sir,” he said dully. He scribbled down another equation and rubbed his brow again.

Mr. Persimmon sighed gently. “You’ve already been marked down as absent in the registers from yesterday. You didn’t have to come in.”

“I said I was fine sir,” Branch reiterated. His throat hitched and he coughed abruptly into his arm.

He never saw the sympathetic look on the teacher’s face as he glanced briefly down at Branch’s work. “Branch, you're doing the problems from the wrong page,” he pointed out.

“No I’m not-,” Branch looked up at the board at the front of the classroom, seeing the page number and looked back down at the book. He sighed. “Yes I am,” he really wasn’t well enough to be here. He slumped face first over his book.

“Head to the nurse’s office, she’ll try and sort out getting you home, okay?”

Branch peered up behind his arms and stared blankly ahead of him, well aware of other students glancing back and whispering behind their hands.

“I’ll make sure any work that needs to be done gets to you somehow, all right?” Mr. Persimmon said reasonably.

Branch sighed again, rolling his sights to the floor. “Okay sir,” he reluctantly conceded.

Satisfied with this the teacher nodded and returned to the front of the class. Branch gathered up his things, coughing sporadically as he trudged wearily out of the classroom to an audience of curious fellow students.

*TOD*

Branch was being far from cooperative once he was sat up in the nurse’s office a few minutes later though. It might have been school policy but it didn’t mean he had to agree with it.

“How many times do I have to say it? NO!”

“I can’t let you walk all the way through town when you’re this sick Branch,” Miss Sherbet intoned as gently as she could. She had a talent for keeping her temper and being as reasonable as she could. “It’s the school’s responsibility to make sure you make it home safely when you are unwell. We have to organise a ride home for you.”

“I’m not getting in a damn car!” His throat hitched and Branch doubled up in the chair he was sitting in as another coughing fit took over.

Miss Sherbert was instantly in front of him, tumbler of water in hand as she handed it to him. “How about the buses? I know there’s a school route that goes round the Misty Meadows Estate. I would be happy to let you remain here until school ends.”

“NO!” (Cuff, cuff! COUGH!). “I-if it has more than four wheels, or, or even th-three wheels,” (cuff, COUGH! Cuff!). “I’m not go-going anywhere near it!” (COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!)

Miss Sherbet winced and then sighed. “Alright, let me speak to the principal on this, maybe she has a suggestion,” she stood up. “In the meantime I think you should lay down on the cot in the recovery room,” she indicated a half open door behind her. “If you need anything just let me know, okay?”

Branch gave her a disgruntled look but nodded before doing as she asked. He flopped down on the cot, slipping his bag on the floor as he glared down at the empty space between his feet. Well, this was a stupid predicament he never thought he’d find himself in. Of course he’d brought this on himself. He should have stayed home and endured the pettiness of that selfish woman by sticking his headphones on or doing something else to ignore her. Now he was utterly stuck at school because they wouldn’t let him walk home and he refused to go anywhere near a motorised vehicle. Perfect.

Branch flopped down on his side wincing when his cell jabbed against his hip. Grumbling he fished it out, finding he had inadvertently turned it on again. He scowled ready to power it off when he stopped. He had fourteen missed text messages. After the emotional heart to heart with himself earlier in the cubicle, Branch had no idea why he suddenly felt compelled to view the missed messages.

**_Good Morning! 🌞_ **

**_Still waiting, no worries!_ **

**_Where are you B?_ **

**_Are you running late?_ **

**_Hung on waiting for you. My dad said he’d keep a look out for me if you’re running late, okay? 😁_ **

**_Are you okay? 🥺_ **

**_Heard that you are off sick. I am sorry. Hope you’re doing ok 👌_ **

**_Virtual hug!_ **

**_Hope you feel a little better tomorrow!_ **

**_Good night Branch! Thinking of you!_ **

**_Good morning again!_ **

**_Leaving home now!_ **

**_Think you’ll be back at school today?_ **

**_Hope you’re okay Branch_** 😁

Branch scrolled down the texts. Well, the girl cared didn’t she? (Even if she did smash into him at work and not recognise him). His brow knitted together. She might not ever care about him the same way he cared about her but, it was nice to know someone actually missed that he wasn’t at school. He sighed. He was probably going to regret this later but he had an idea to get out of this ridiculous predicament.

“Miss Sherbet?” He croaked.

“Yes Branch?”

“I have a suggestion, if- if you want to hear it?”

The nurse appeared at the door. “I’m listening Branch,” she smiled.

*TOD*

It was a teacher that had found Poppy sobbing in the corridor. Poppy with an inability to talk any sense at all at the time, was swiftly ushered to the nurse’s office. She sat there blubbering much to her embarrassment for a further twenty minutes before gathering her fraying edges and came back to her senses. Trying to convince the nurse that she was okay had been difficult. She was hardly going to say ‘I slapped a sick friend who called my new boyfriend a lying, two faced snake in the grass,’ that would have conjured up no end of problems she was quite sure. In the end Poppy said that she was working on a personal project that had suddenly overwhelmed her. She supposed in a way it did have some element of truth in it.

This answer seemed to satisfy Miss Sherbet, who told her to take it easy and try not to overwork herself that day. However trying to convince her friends was a lot more difficult. Missing homeroom and the first half of her first lesson of the day had them clamouring around her during morning break, throwing hugs around her and asking if she was okay, (apparently the word had gotten around that she was spotted crying in a corridor near to the library). That was harder to explain. So she skirted around it, being careful not to mention Branch. Overworked a little frazzled and they kinda, sorta accepted that much to her relief. Of course the result of that was none of her friends wanting to leave her alone.

Creek was even more attentive and never left her side, even walking her to her next class. He suggested a private meditation session when she had some free time. Poppy was grateful but called a rain check on that offer.

It was not very much a surprise to her then when her teacher received a message that told her to report to the Principal’s office. As she waited to be called she hoped to Hair that this didn’t have anything to do with Branch and was just because she seemed to be behaving wildly out of character.

“Miss Lovejoy?”

Poppy jumped as Ms. Fizzspark opened the door suddenly.

“Just a quick word,” the tall troll said, giving Poppy no clue as to what this was all about.

Poppy sat in the chair pensively, looking briefly around the office at the certificates and photographs on the walls as Ms. Fizzspark took a seat at her desk. However one caught her eye as the head teacher cleared her throat to gain Poppy’s attention.

“Miss Lovejoy?”

“Yes! Ahem, yes Principal Fizzspark?”

“I generally dislike pulling students out of classes at such short notice but,” she paused as she seemed to roll her eyes to the side as if recalling something. “We’ve come to a rather unusual conundrum and it appears that you are the only one who offers an answer to our tricky problem.”

What was this all about? “Problem Ms. Fizzspark?”

“Yes Miss Lovejoy, we have a unwell student who we need to send home, unfortunately due to circumstances beyond our control we can’t pack them safely into a car like we normally would.”

Poppy was even more confused. Why would something like this have anything to do with her? “I’m afraid I’m not really following Ms. Fizzspark, why can’t you send them home in a car?”

Here the Principal paused as if she seemed reluctant to give an answer.

“Ms. Fizzspark?”

“Let’s just say that our efforts to establish transportation by car or vehicle has, been unsuccessful.”

Poppy pulled a face, alright still utterly and totally confused. “What does that even mean?”

Ms. Fizzspark sighed, the first time that Poppy had actually seen a recognisable emotion on her face. She looked resigned to the fact that she had to be a lot more clear. She sighed. “We can’t get him to get in a car.”

Poppy raised her eyebrows. Well, she wasn’t expecting that. “So, why do you need me?”

“Well, we cannot allow him to walk home alone as he lives a considerable distance from the school-“

Wait a minute…

“-and that’s where you come in Miss Lovejoy.”

Poppy frowned suspiciously.

“We’ve tried multiple times to contact his guardian but have received no response and as it was by personal request initially I’ve reluctantly agreed to allow him to walk home with a friend, you.”

“So, this ‘sick’ student specifically requested to walk home, with me?” Poppy pointed to herself. Surely this wasn’t who she thought it was, was it? It couldn’t be!

“Yes Miss Lovejoy, I know it is highly irregular but we have run out of options and he has to go home.”

Poppy bit her bottom lip.

“Can you do this on behalf of the school Miss Lovejoy? You have proved to be a highly interactive and productive pupil and such a thing will also be noted in you school records for helping out a fellow student.”

“Yes,” Poppy said almost instantly. “I’ll make sure they get home safe.”

There was a small but grateful smile from the principal. “Thank you Miss Lovejoy, your teachers will be informed of your whereabouts and we’ll see you at school tomorrow. Any assignments given out during your absence I’ll be sure to get it to you.”

Poppy smiled. “Thank you Ms. Fizzspark, where can I find the ‘student’?”

“He’ll be waiting in the Nurse Sherbet’s office, I’ll let her know you’re on your way. Thank you again Miss Lovejoy.”

Poppy nodded still smiling but inside her breast was clenching with sudden anxiety. Now she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to do this at all, if it was indeed who she thought it was because if it was, why in all that is Trolly would he even want to speak to her after what she had done?

*TOD*

Poppy was feeling an almost queer sense of de ja vous. She honestly didn't think she’d see the inside of Miss Sherbet’s office twice in one day. The pink troll stood outside the door, her heart palpitating as she hesitated. She reached to the door and then shook her head. She was being silly and childish. _C’mon Poppy! This isn’t you, go in there and find out who it is! You can do this!_

Poppy knocked on the door and cracked the door open. “Miss Sherbet?”

“Oh! Wonderful! Come in Miss Lovejoy, I trust you’re still feeling okay?” She inquired with a sympathetic smile.

Poppy nodded returning a small smile back. “Yes, thank you Miss Sherbet.”

The pastel blue troll nodded back, “that’s good,” she then turned to a door at the back of her office and opened it a crack. “Poppy’s here,” she called into the room beyond.

Poppy let herself in, adjusting the strap on her school bag as she heard someone lift themselves off the cot bed. Miss Sherbet stepped back and the door opened. Poppy held her breath as she looked up.

Standing in the doorway, hand rubbing the back of his hooded head (and looking even more washed out than the last time she saw him) was Branch. He seemed to stare at the ground, not wanting to look her in the eye. 

Poppy had the sudden and almost overwhelming urge to throw her arms around him but wasn’t quite sure why. She’d even taken several steps forwards before she knew what she was doing.

Branch reacted immediately, backstepping and faintly scowling.

“I wouldn’t Poppy,” Miss Sherbet spoke up. “Branch has been coughing quite a lot, he’ll have a very sore chest.”

As if to validate the nurse’s request Branch nodded subtly and silently.

Poppy sheepishly wrapped arms about herself. “Sorry! Reflex action,” she chuckled.

Branch gave her a weird look. Poppy shrugged.

“Remember, straight home, drink plenty of fluids and keep warm,” the nurse intoned to her patient.

Branch wordlessly nodded.

“C’mon Branch, let's get you home,” Poppy reached out a hand for him and pushed open the door with the other.

However the moment she opened the door he briskly marched right by her. “Woah! Okay,” she muttered to herself. “Bye Miss Sherbet!” She cried quickly, not able to hear the nurse’s response as she was forced to race after the ‘patient’ entrusted to her care.

*TOD*

It was beyond the school’s front doors and down the steps before Poppy managed to catch up with him. “Branch! Wait up! Gosh for a sick guy you certainly are fast!”

Branch didn’t stop and he didn’t answer, he just kept going head down like he never heard her. A troll on a mission to get as much distance between him and Poppy as possible.

“Hey! Don’t you ignore me!” Poppy jogged after him, almost able to reach his shoulder when he stepped off the sidewalk and into the street, right out of reach again.

“Branch!”

He was on the other side of the road now. Yep. He was deliberately ignoring her. Still upset with her? Probably. When she had thought he’d never speak to her again she didn’t realise that it was actually true. Wait a moment. If he wasn’t speaking to her, he must have used her to get out of the school! Of all the cheap, rotten tricks! Well, she wasn’t standing for this, no matter how pretty his eyes were or how sick he was!

She put on a burst of speed and finally caught up to jog alongside him. “I’m on to your little plan Mr!”

Branch rolled tired eyes in her direction. “Do you now?” He croaked.

Man he looked rough, could he really keep this pace up? “You dropped my name to get the school to let you leave!”

“Wow, worked all that out on your own did you?” 

Poppy felt herself scowl. “Hey! I was pulled out of school to walk home with you!”

“Well now you have free time to plan for your ridiculous Prom, haven’t you?” He snarked and it was obvious that he’d pushed his throat too far because a short coughing fit took hold forcing him to stop.

It looked painful because the poor guy winced and put a hand to his chest and quietly groaned. Poppy put out her hands instinctively. “Branch-?”

He roughly knocked them away and kept on walking.

Poppy frowned again and jogged back next to the grey troll, (he was a bit slower now). “Look! You might not like it but the school, no, Principal Fizzspark _herself_ gave me the responsibility of making sure you got home safely, and by sprinkles, that’s exactly what I’m going to do!” She affirmed stomping her pink trainer clad foot on the ground.

“Is that meant to be a threat, because I’m terrified,” Branch’s voice crackled monotonously.

Poppy huffed and abruptly sprang in front of Branch and brought him to a sudden stop as she put her hand out, barely touching his chest he pulled himself to a stop before he collided with her.

“Come hair or high water I am going to walk you home Branch Woods!”

Despite how ill he looked he threw her a completely cool and unbothered look, “I don’t think so,” for some reason Poppy’s chest tightened for a fraction of a second. 

He smoothly side stepped her and kept on walking. “As much, (cuff, cuff) as I admire your determination Poppy,” (cuff, COUGH, cuff), “I don’t need a chaperone.”

For a moment Poppy folded arms across her chest and glared at the stubborn grey troll’s back. There was only one way she was going to win this argument. Call his bluff. The pink troll was almost certain that Branch wasn’t going to be able to maintain the pace he was trying to keep. She would tail him and give him the distance he wanted. With that heavy cold on his chest he was going to wear himself out and stop. He would need her whether he accepted that fact or not. 

*TOD*

It took a little longer than she expected, they had actually reached the corner that turned onto her street before Branch slowed to a stop. Well, whether it was stamina, strength or just sheer bullheadedness, Poppy had to admit she was impressed. The guy was determined, she’d give him that. 

He reached out for a picket fence for support as Poppy came up behind him. As if he sensed her Branch immediately pulled away and walked the length of a house before he stopped again, this time looking terribly shaky.

Poppy stopped behind him. “Trouble?” She asked innocently.

“You, still here,” he panted. His breathing grated and it was clear he had worked himself far too hard.

“I’ve got nowhere else to be right now, since, y’know the school pulled me out of classes for you,” she said as matter-of-factly as she could.

Branch audibly scoffed as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She smiled. He scowled.

He turned away and hung his head.

“Branch?”

“What?”

“Do you need any help?”

Branch’s shoulders tensed and she saw fists tighten at his sides. “No!” He barked. He strode off again.

Poppy rolled her eyes. Yeah. There was no denying it now. Branch was singularly the most stubborn troll she’d ever encountered. She watched as he strode across the quiet street, about four houses from her own home. He abruptly staggered and reached out for a lamppost and started coughing again.

Alright, enough was enough. Poppy strode across the street. Branch was going to keep on walking until he either reached home or collapsed in the attempt. He was going to put himself in a hospital at that rate. She had to stop him for his own good.

The moment Poppy reached the other side of the street Branch took off _again_. He swayed and staggered and fell against another picket fence.

“BRANCH!” Poppy steamed up next to him. “It’s time to stop this stupid game right now!”

“I’m not,” (cuff, COUGH, COUGH, cuff), “playing games!” (COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!)

Poppy winced. Branch pressed hand to his chest again, looking terribly pained. He let out a slight whimper. “Branch, I know you want to go home, but let’s face facts here you’re exhausted and you’ve pushed yourself too hard,” she said gently. “I know I’m probably the last troll you want to see right now, but I’m here to help you. You need a rest.”

He glanced away from her, giving her no clue as to what he was feeling at that moment. She held out her hand, knowing he could see it. “What do you say, Branch?” The silence stretched out until...

“No,” he uttered lowly.

Poppy stepped back, blinking a bit in surprise. She was almost certain he would say yes. Her features creased for a moment.

“I, don’t need your help and I don’t need to rest!” He snapped and coughed roughly again.

Poppy narrowed her eyes. She folded arms over her chest. So be it. She hadn’t wanted it to come to this. “Okay Branch,” she said firmly. “If you can walk straight over to Mrs. Bloom Wright’s mailbox,” she pointed straight ahead of her and glimpsed Branch glance up in her periphery. “I’ll leave you alone and you can walk home by yourself.”

She glanced over at him. For a split second he looked worried.

“And if I don’t make it?” He croaked.

“I’m taking you to my house until you’ve regained your energy, then I’m helping you walk home,” her voice suggested that there was no argument to be had. Branch could take it or leave it. She was not going to watch him struggle any further and have him conceivably fall in a gutter.

Poppy stared at Branch. He didn’t look back at her but twitched uncomfortably. “I’m waiting Branch,” she said dryly.

His features crushed into a determined expression and he pushed himself away from his support. Mrs. Bloom Wright’s mailbox was a clear two houses down and she was quite confident that after all the exertion that Branch had already put his sick body through, that he wouldn’t be able to make it.

He passed one house, Poppy shifted her feet. He passed the second house, Poppy felt her breast tightening. _Oh, please don’t let him make it! He’s pushed himself too far already!_ She cried inwardly. He was eight feet away when he wobbled slightly. Poppy bit her bottom lip. Six feet and he staggered. Poppy winced. Trolly moley! What was keeping this guy going?! Four feet aaannd…. his knees finally buckled.

Poppy had never moved so fast before. Before Branch struck the sidewalk she caught him. Oh dear hair! He was heavy! “C’mon Branch, I think you’ve proved your point but at the risk of your own health and safety please don’t do that again,” she intoned.

He peered up at her and then looked to the side. He sighed almost in resignation. There was the minutest suggestion of a nod. That was good enough for Poppy.

“Can you stand?” She still held his arms about the elbows and wasn’t sure if she should let go.

He gently pushed back, giving Poppy the hint to release him. “Yeah,” he uttered quietly.

Poppy stepped back. “Can you walk on your own?”

Branch stared at the ground and hesitated, his hands now flexing round the straps of his dark backpack. “Give, give me a minute?” 

Poppy nodded and waited. As she waited she regarded how the straps of the backpack Branch wore pulled in his hands. That seemed heavy. Too heavy really.

“Suggestion?”

Branch glanced up looking puzzled.

“Come here,” she boldly stepped to the side and hitched her fingers under one of the bag’s straps and pulled up and then down.

Branch immediately glowered at her and resisted this manhandling of his precious school bag. “Wha- What are you-?!”

Poppy planted two fingers firmly against a startled Branch’s feverish lips silencing him instantly. “Save your voice. Your bag’s clearly too heavy given your present condition.”

Branch frowned at her and tightened his grip on the straps.

“Okay, let me put it this way, take the bag off or I’ll go get my sharpest craft scissors and cut the darn thing off your shoulders!” She had enough of this stubbornness to last her a lifetime! She stared him down letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was completely serious.

She removed her fingers from his mouth and stood before him, arms folded over her chest, almost mirroring Branch’s most familiar stance perfectly.

He stared her out for a good minute as if calculating if it was worth the risk defying her. Poppy’s brow dropped lower and she glowered back at him, for a moment a pair of completely immovable forces.

His fists tightened about his bag’s straps again.

“Right!” She declared, and twisted on her heel fully prepared to march off to the house and carry out her threat. “Where are my keys!” She shouted too loudly.

There was a panicked shuffling of feet. “STOP!” Branch managed to choke out, by some miracle fighting off a coughing fit that such an action would inevitably cause.

Poppy turned and stared back seeing that Branch had managed to stagger a couple of steps forwards. She raised her eyebrows. “Yes Branch?”

“I-“

Poppy wagged a finger in front of her. “Ah ah, take off the bag or I get my scissors,” she reiterated.

Branch sighed so dramatically that it almost made her laugh but she kept her face steady and stern. He rolled his eyes to the clouds as he tipped his head back huffing again as he finally shrugged the backpack off his shoulders. As he slid it off Poppy put out her hand. For a moment he stared at her, arching an eyebrow.

“Give me the bag Branch.”

Once more he gave her a self confident look and without warning let his bag drop into her outstretched palm. Poppy immediately realised her mistake as the weight of the bag pulled her abruptly to the ground with a startled yelp. 

“You’re right,” Branch smirked down at her. “Too heavy.”

Poppy glared back, trying to ignore the flutter in her breast upon seeing the grey troll’s expression again. “Very funny!” She snapped. “What have you got in here? Bricks?”

“Books.”

“Feels like you carry a whole library with you!” She exclaimed, finally standing upright.

“Not today,” the smirk was still there.

She bit the inside of her lip before shouldering the bag by both straps. She put out an arm. “Come here,” she ordered.

Branch’s smirk vanished as he took a wobbly step away.

Normally Poppy would have shaken this off but by this point she’d had enough. “Branch! For Hair’s sake! I’m not trying to hug you!”

“Don’t touch me!” 

Poppy stepped back. “Can you walk on your own now?” She inquired, hiking a sculpted pink eyebrow.

“Yes!” He coughed again.

Poppy waited, gesturing to the awkward troll to ‘by all means’ show her.

Suddenly Branch didn’t look half so sure of himself.

Several minutes passed by and Branch still hadn’t moved. “I can wait here all day Branch.”

The grey troll flexed his fists, looking away from her.

“Look, this is no different from me helping you when you had that panic attack a few days ago, I don’t see why you’re having such a hard time with this now,” she said flatly.

He seemed to scowl at this remark, his ears flattening out like some cornered wild animal.

Poppy allowed him to brood over this for quite a generous five minutes before she spoke again this time in a more gentler tone. “Branch, I’m just trying to help. I don’t want to leave you standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk. Friends, don’t do that.”

The scowl faded and Branch’s shoulders sagged. Poppy reached out and he allowed her to slip an arm around his back. “You can lean on me if you need too.”

He didn’t meet her eye (for whatever the reason) and slowly raised an arm that slid a little shakily across her shoulders.

“There we go,” Poppy smiled gently. “See? I’m stronger than I look.”

The pair finally made it to Poppy’s front door and she lightly tapped the hand that rested tentatively on her shoulder. It slid away just as slowly and although it could have been read as tiredness brought on by his cold, his heavy arm seemed reluctant to move. Poppy pushed the thought to the back of her mind and fished through her bag and pulled out her keys adorned with a ridiculous amount of colourful charms and key rings. They jangled sweetly as she slipped them in the lock and pushed open the door.

As she stepped over the threshold the first thing she did was remove her shoes, quickly ripping the velcro of her pink trainers and setting them on a nearby shoe rack. She flexed her bare toes in the plush carpet relishing the feel as her feet were freed. “First rule of the Lovejoy household,” Poppy announced brightly to her reluctant guest, “no shoes beyond the doormat!”

Branch looked at her rather baffled at her cheery declaration. He sighed, rolling his eyes and awkwardly leant against the doorframe plucking at the laces of one of his heavy black boots.

Poppy shrugged Branch’s bag off and quickly dropped it off in the lounge just down the hallway right next to the sofa. When she returned Branch was struggling with his second boot, not because he couldn’t unlace it, but rather he looked too dizzy to do so. In effort to rid himself of the other shoe he’d hung his head to see what he was doing. He abruptly hissed in pain and clutched his head, slumping against the doorframe.

Poppy huffed and immediately stooped in front of Branch much to his annoyance.

“Poppy! I can-“

“Save your breath tough guy, I don’t want you keeling over inside my front door for my dad to find because you’re too stubborn to admit you have a headache,” Poppy tugged the laces free and then slipped her hand round the back of the boot. “C’mon!” she prompted.

Branch glared at her, and although his face was already flushed from his cold Poppy swore the guy was blushing. She tapped her fingers against the sturdy heel as she raised her eyebrows at him.

Branch huffed again and lifted his foot in resignation. “Not a word to anyone,” he grumbled guterally, glancing away from her.

Poppy tugged the boot off and placed the pair of them on the rack next to hers. Wow. Big feet. She grinned to herself. It almost felt like they belonged there. “Trolls honour Branch, I won’t tell a soul,” she affirmed as she returned to him.

She extended a hand and ushered him inside. “The lounge is down here,” she motioned. Branch trailed slowly behind her, head down and not looking anywhere but the floor. 

Poppy gestured to Branch to sit on the sofa but just as she turned away, she remembered. She shrugged off her lightweight denim jacket, “coat please!” She sang pointing.

“I’m cold,” was the stiff response.

“I’ll get you a blanket, coat please!” She put out her waiting hand until Branch reluctantly relinquished his coat to her. She noted he kept his gloves on but decided not to push it. He immediately wrapped arms about himself as he seemed to obstinately slump on to the sofa, glaring at the thick carpeted floor.

“Comfy?” She inquired sweetly.

Branch just grumbled, not looking up.

Poppy shrugged and after hanging up the coats by the front door, before quickly capering upstairs to the linen cupboard. She fished through it, looking for the softest, warmest one and finally pulled out one that was perfect. She then capered over to the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. “Trollynol, perfect!” She muttered to herself.

Poppy bounded back down the stairs. “Branch! I’ve got you-,” however as the pink troll bounced into the lounge she came to a sudden stop. A soft smile spread across her rosey features. “Oh, I knew you were tired, Branch,” she murmured to herself.

The grey troll was slumped over the arm of the sofa and lightly snoring, fast asleep. Poppy glanced at the medicine in her hand and placed it on the coffee table. She honestly didn’t have the heart to wake Branch up. She shook out the blanket and swept it over him making sure it covered him from shoulder to foot. She crouched down next to him, regarding him closely. It was strange seeing him look so, what was it? Peaceful?

Unable to stop herself she brushed her fingers through his hair, (at some point he’d pulled down his hood), and swept some errant strands out of his face. Poppy sighed. Why did she suddenly feel that she could stare at this face for hours? The contours of his features were so gentle and smooth but also strong. There was no denying that Branch was quite handsome. She felt her fingers drifting toward a slumbering cheek when she caught herself. What was she doing? She clenched a fist and quickly stood up, her own cheeks flushing brightly. She needed to leave the poor guy alone.

Poppy ducked into the kitchen to start on her chores, wondering why her face still felt so hot and why her heart was pattering just that little bit faster.


	11. Unexpected Houseguest and a Frantic Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy’s dad comes home and Poppy tries to explain herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reasonably short chapter, it was longer but looking through it I decided to cut it because it changed to quite a different scene that deserved to be a chapter in its own right. So, I hope this chapter is okay for you guys 😁
> 
> Song reference for Poppy’s ringtone is ‘Stick Together’ by Elijah N
> 
> (I love this song! 😁😆😁)

Poppy was sat at the kitchen table trying to distract herself with some homework a few hours later when she heard her father’s car pull up the concrete driveway. A minute later his keys were in the door.

“Poppy! I’m home!”

Immediately the pink troll sprang to her feet. “Good afternoon dad!” She met him in the doorway, effectively blocking the hallway. “Good day at work?”

“Yes my princess, definitely productive. How was your day my dear?”

A stray cough emitted from the lounge and Mr. Lovejoy frowned.

Poppy smiled nervously. “Er, interesting daddy, I had an interesting day.”

“Poppy, do we have a guest?” Her father attempted to peer over her shoulder. “One of your friends I hope?” He inquired, raising a bushy eyebrow. “Because as much as I enjoy guests, it’s a school week and unless this has anything to do with a school project, you really should have informed me first.”

Poppy laughed uneasily, rubbing a hand round the back of her neck. She honestly never expected Branch to sleep all afternoon but everytime she went back to check on him and try to shake him awake she always stopped. He still looked so sick and tired and it didn’t feel right waking him from rest which he so clearly still needed. “Yeah, about that,” she started sheepishly. “It kinda, sorta, does have something to do with school but not in the conventional sense?” Dear hair, did that even make sense?!

“What are you talking about Poppy?” Her father suddenly looked terribly puzzled.

The cough sounded again and after the second suspicious look from her dad Poppy sighed in defeat. “Well you see dad, it was like this,” and Poppy explained the entire thing.

Mr. Lovejoy listened closely, his features getting more and more curious as Poppy continued. As she came to the end Peppy pointed a finger down the hallway. “And your friend is still asleep in the lounge?”

Poppy glanced over her shoulder, “yeah, he’s still asleep,” she uttered, she stepped back and allowed her father to pass and followed closely behind him.

Poppy stood alongside Mr. Lovejoy and glanced up a little worriedly. “Dad?”

He was unusually quiet for a moment. “I thought I’d met all your friends Poppy, what did you say his name was again?”

“Branch, Branch Woods.”

Peppy looked thoughtful for a moment. “Oh, is this the friend you were waiting to walk to school with yesterday?”

“Yes! That’s right,” Poppy smiled.

“Swear I’ve seen him before somewhere,” he then muttered more to himself than Poppy.

Of course Poppy saw fit to answer anyway. “Well you are the Superintendent dad, you must have seen Branch in my school at sometime during your visits!”

“Yes, yes, that must be it,” he muttered distractedly. “You really should have called me at the office Poppy,” he turned to her and the smile flittered off the pink troll’s face.

“I’m sorry dad, but I honestly didn’t think Branch would sleep for so long,” she confessed. “I mean, I _thought_ about it but I guess-,” Poppy shrugged. “I thought I would have got him home by now.”

Peppy finally looked back at Poppy, “don’t worry Princess, it’s just I honestly don’t think we have enough for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Poppy frowned. “Dad, what are you talking about?”

“Well it’s four forty five sweetheart, and as you explained Branch won’t get in a car, you don’t expect him and you walk to his home now, do you?”

Branch coughed in his sleep again, his features creasing slightly as he rolled onto his back. Poppy felt a twinge in her breast and sighed. “No, dad, I don’t.”

“That cough sounds bad,” Peppy muttered, suddenly kneeling down and lightly resting fingers across the slumbering boy’s brow. “That feels like a high temperature to me, your friend is going nowhere tonight at any rate,” he suddenly stood up and strode back into the hallway. “I’m no expert but that poor boy needs a doctor.”

“Wait, what? A doctor? But dad, doctors don’t do house calls at such short notice!” Poppy chased her father out the room.

Peppy lightly chuckled. “Oh, don’t you worry my dear, I have a friend who owes me a favour,” he shooed Poppy back into the lounge as he reached for the landline telephone.

Poppy perched on the opposite end of the sofa and gazed down at Branch as her father spoke out of earshot. She sighed. Poppy knew almost instinctively that Branch wasn’t going to like this. He seemed so hellbent on getting home earlier at the expense of his own health. He clearly didn’t want to be here. She reached forward without thinking and gently rubbed a hand around his nearest lower leg. He might not want to stay, but for some reason (Poppy was still agonising over) _she_ wanted him too. Why she wasn’t sure. She guessed she just wanted to make sure that he was okay. The moment he’d coughed and subtly vocalised the pain it must have caused in his chest, Poppy wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and take him straight to her house despite his prickly response to her concern. She wanted to take care of him and after what she did to him already Poppy wanted to make it up to him anyway she could. 

Poppy sighed deeply and smiled faintly to herself. Branch wasn’t a tall troll, was he? He just filled half the sofa when he was curled up like he was. Kinda cute really, especially twinned with his stocky physique. _I wonder how strong he is?_ She randomly thought. _Bet he could pick me up easily with big hands like that, loop my arms round that strong neck, look deeply into those bottomless blue eyes and...._ What was she doing?! Poppy hopped off the side of the sofa and backed away, her cheeks flushing the deepest scarlet. Dear Hair! She had the loner of Pop High slumbering on her sofa, why was she suddenly imagining him carrying her around bridal style and staring into his eyes?! She hadn’t even imagined _Creek _doing that to her!__

____

____

Okay, okay. Back up you just need to, to, ‘have a cold shower?’ “Oh shut up brain!” She hissed to herself. She darted into the kitchen and quickly poured herself a glass of water from the tap and downed it in a matter of seconds. She gazed out the kitchen window as she poured herself another glass. She was going to have to rein in those errant thoughts if Branch was potentially spending a night here. 

_You and I till the end_  
_No need to pretend again and again we’ll stick together_   
_Everything is alright with you by my side_   
_We won’t say goodbye_   
_We’ll stick together!_

Poppy near jumped out of her pink skin when her cell suddenly went off. She fumbled the phone from her pocket. Oh dear hair! It was Creek! She totally forgot! He was meant to give her a ride home! Hang on, how many missed messages did she have?? She remembered setting her cell to silent so’s not to wake Branch up if it suddenly went off. How come the sound was back on now? She must have sat on it when she was perched on the sofa a few moments ago.

Poppy clumsily jabbed the receive call, her heart hammering almost in a panic as she raised the phone to her ear.

_Poppy! Thank goodness! Where are you? Are you okay love?_

“Yes, yes I’m fine Creek,” she managed with a light flutter to her voice. “I’m sorry, I had my cell on silent.”

_What happened to you Poppy? Everyone has been trying to get hold of you! I’ve never seen the Pack look so worried! Biggie practically had a panic attack!_

Poppy bit her bottom lip. Oh she was going to get so smothered at school tomorrow. “I’m so sorry Creek, the school pulled me out of lessons because-,” oh hair! She could hardly say she was meant to walk Branch home could she? “My dad had called and said he needed me to run some important errands.”

_Really? The school let you do that?_ Creek sounded somewhat dumbfounded.

“Well, yes, my dad is the Superintendent for the district sooo,” she hoped that was enough. She hated having to lie to her friends but considering Creek’s funny reaction the other day when she kept asking if he’d seen Branch she didn’t want to concern him any more than she already clearly had. “My dad’s here now Creek, so I’d better go,” she fibbed again and feeling rotten about it.

_Okay Poppy love. Just as long as you are okay, oh and Smidge told me to tell you to call her as soon as I got through to you._

“Okay Creek I will as soon as I have a free moment, yeah?”

_Okay Poppy, love you._ He uttered softly.

Poppy winced. There were those words again. “You too, take care Creek.” She hung up before he could say anything more and pressed a hand to her brow as she bit her bottom lip guiltily.

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just want to thank all you guys out there for you support. You are all amazing and I appreciate you all ☺️✨☺️
> 
> I also noticed I have 1300+ hits on this fic which is CRAZY! I can’t believe it really... 😲 You guys are all awesome!
> 
> Last bit I promise!
> 
> Links to the artwork I’ve posted for this fic so far 😁
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKepVaAFyiz/?igshid=ciakbz0gf74d
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLFB7mJFA7B/?igshid=1fwwhfbafwoxn
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLjcSellyXy/?igshid=nltrpbq2nmwe
> 
> (Just in case you’re curious, this is how I see them! 😁😆😁)


	12. Doctor Plimsy and Suppressed Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has some unpleasant reminders from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early because I don’t think I’ll have a chance to post tomorrow but I don’t think anytroll is going to complain? 😆😁😆
> 
> Also, a swear warning ⚠️ for this chapter too just to let you folks know 🙂
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t own Trolls in anyway shape or form. 😁

Branch had honestly never meant to doze off. Poppy’s sofa was so comfortable, every limb ached and his head felt so heavy. It wouldn’t matter if he put it down for a moment whilst Poppy bounced about upstairs somewhere, would it? He folded his arms over the end of the sofa glancing around the tidy room with a multitude of photographs on the wall behind the generous sized flat screen television. The large room was painted a rather warm yellow, toned down and complemented by the pastel blue furniture. Nice room. Such a nice room. Such a nice soft sofa….

The fuzzy haze of delicious sleep slowly faded as something or someone, gently rocked his shoulder. He grumbled, not quite awake but not quite asleep either.

“Branch?”

Who was that?

“Branch, wake up,” the sweet voice repeated.

“Five more, minutes grandma,” he mumbled.

His shoulder was shaken a little more firmly. “Branch! C’mon now! You need to wake up!”

The grey troll groaned. “Urgh, must I?” He uttered groggily, he was so comfortable.

“Branch, you’ve been sleeping all afternoon, it’s time to wake up.”

Wait. What? What?! _What?!_

Half a second later Branch was sitting bolt upright and staring straight into the magenta orbs of Poppy who jumped back slightly from his suddenness.

“What time is it?!”

Poppy winced. “Er, five thirty,” she offered.

“Why did you let me sleep so long?! I need to get home! Now!” Poppy jolted back from his outburst again but at this point every nerve was on edge and he couldn’t control his actions. He wasn’t where he was meant to be at that time and things like that always sent his anxiety into overdrive.

“Calm down my boy, but I’m afraid you’re not going anywhere,” said a strangely familiar voice behind him.

Branch twisted about, his headache pinching painfully from the action. He frowned slightly. Although (as far as he could remember) he’d never met the District Superintendent personally before, he knew what he looked like. Many students did but what was strange was his voice. Where had he heard it before?

“But I need to get home!” His voice grated again. Branch clasped a hand to his throat and winced.

Mr. Lovejoy came round the sofa and crouched in front of him. It was with a fatherly concern that he spoke and for a split second Mervin’s voice echoed gently in his head. He felt a brief pang in his breast. “I know, I know but I honestly don’t think you’re in any condition to walk home, especially this late but we’ll wait and see what the doctor says first, okay?”

“Doctor?”

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Mr. Lovejoy rose back to his feet. “That’ll be her now, what marvellous timing.”

Branch watched Poppy’s dad leave and then glared at the pink troll. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?!” He hushed to her, saving his voice from sticking again.

Poppy looked rather guilty. She looked away and wrung her hands together. “Branch, I am so sorry but, you looked so tired and so sick and I-“

“Poppy dear, come join me in the kitchen and let Doctor Plimsy see Branch now!”

Poppy looked reluctant to leave, she reached out and quickly clasped his nearest hand before letting go. “I’m sorry!” She hushed and ducked quickly out of the room.

“Poppy-!” He hissed at her back as she bolted.

Two seconds and Poppy’s presence was replaced by the doctor.

“Hello Branch,” the purple troll sat on the sofa near to him and smiled reassuringly.

Still Branch edged away. It had been a long time since he’d physically had the need to see a doctor. They made him nervous and in his experience they never had anything good to say. He suddenly had the overwhelming want to have Poppy back in the room. In the past he’d always had someone there before. Sitting in the psychiatrist office with Mervin eased his fears as they asked stupid questions about how he was feeling and what would make him happy. _Not being here_ was always his answer to that ridiculous question. Unfortunately he got his wish at nine years old. After Mervin passed away, Mrs Mosscake never kept up with the appointments and he never reminded her. That was the last time he’d seen a doctor in any capacity. That was eight years ago.

He stared Doctor Plimsy down, his ears dipping with distrust as he leant back.

“There’s no need to be worried, Branch,” she said warmly. “I’m here to help you.”

Yeah. Doctors. They all said that. “I’m not worried,” he affirmed, leaning back a little further.

The smile stayed on the doctor’s face. “My old friend tells me that you have a bad cough?”

Branch wrapped arms about his sore chest. “I’m fine,” he croaked.

Dr. Plimsy frowned slightly. “Sounds like you have a lot of phlegm on your chest there,” she reached into her bag and pulled out a stethoscope. “Could I have a listen?”

Branch looked at the medical instrument and made a face. He honestly hated any form of physical contact and the mere thought of this doctor pressing a cold stethoscope against his chest made him feel violated. He wrapped his arms tighter about his midriff and pushed back until he felt the arm of the sofa press against his back.

Seemingly without missing a beat Plimsy preempted him. “You can place it against your chest yourself,” she reassured. “All I have to do is listen.”

Branch looked dubious.

Doctor Plimsy held out the end of the stethoscope and waited.

Well, he thought, she wasn’t going to leave him alone until he cooperated at least a little bit. Sooner he got this over and done with, the sooner he could go home. 

Branch sighed and took up the stethoscope and slipped under his clothing and against his chest.

Dr. Plimsy put the instrument into her ears and looked away as she listened carefully. “A little higher Branch, oop, yes that’s right,” she smiled as the teen followed her instructions. “Deep breath in, yes, and again, good.” 

She took the stethoscope from her ears and Branch gladly rid himself of the other end. “There’s a lot of crackling going on in there,” Plimsy put her stethoscope away and pulled out a small case which contained a digital thermometer and duly handed it to him.

Branch groaned. “Must I?”

“Please,” Dr. Plimsy smiled patiently.

The boy huffed and placed the device under his tongue until it beeped. This was all so demeaning! He handed it back and grumbled, subsequently irritating his throat and triggering a short but nasty coughing fit. Much to his shame he whimpered from the pain and suddenly had a glass of water shoved into his hands. He didn’t question where it came from and downed it gratefully before passing it back to whoever had initially handed it to him with a nod of his head in thanks.

“How long have you been coughing like that Branch?” Plimsy asked worriedly.

“Saturday night,” his voice was barely audible at this point.

Plimsy shook her head and looked down at the thermometer. “Headaches? Weak in the limbs?”

Branch sighed and nodded.

“You have a chest infection Branch, a rather nasty one, probably take a couple weeks to shift but I can prescribe some antibiotics which can hopefully clear it a bit quicker.”

“Okay.”

“Drink plenty of water that’ll loosen the mucus in your chest too, it’ll make it easier to cough up as well,” she took a pad from her bag along with a pen and started scribbling across it. Branch watched with only a dull interest.

Dr. Plimsy side glanced at him briefly and gave a small smile. “You, don’t remember me, do you Branch?”

Branch glanced tiredly up at her, raising a dark brow. “Should I?” He asked dryly.

“It almost doesn’t show,” she said sympathetically, her eyes seeming to search across his face.

Branch frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I treated you, a long time ago,” Plimsy smiled, almost sadly.

Branch was still baffled. “Treated me? For what? When?”

Dr. Plimsy traced a finger from the top of her forehead to the ridge of her blue nose and then again against the lower right side of her jaw line. “I was hoping they were going to fade completely,” she uttered.

For a moment Branch just stared at the troll woman wondering what in Hair she was going on about until it twigged. He traced his fingers across his facial scars and his chest suddenly clenched as the realisation buried him in an avalanche of memories he always strived to suppress. His ears dipped. He remembered her. Oh, yes, he remembered Plimsy now. Hard to forget someone who sutured cuts in your face when you were five years old. All the blood that stained the linen to wipe the wounds clean….

He immediately hugged himself and pushed himself further on to the sofa seeing nobody else who happened to be in the room but Plimsy and her sympathetic expression. He was back in that damn ambulance wondering what the hell was going on…

“Branch, I’m sorry, I-I should never have mentioned it.”

Branch glared at the purple troll lady. “Oh, you _think?! _“ He snapped back rather savagely.__

“You, never kept up with the therapy, did you?” She said quietly.

“Oh, and didn’t _that_ do me a lot of freaking good!?” He snarked sharply. “Let me guess you’re a shrink now too? You’re all a bunch of useless trolls in smart clothes asking the same stupid questions! ‘How are you feeling today? What would make you happy?’ I mean seriously?! Is that how you _all_ operate when facing a grey troll?!”

“Branch, please, calm down-,” Plimsy had put her hands out in a desperate attempt to placate him but at this point Branch’s emotions had once again ran away from him and he couldn’t stop himself.

“Calm _down?!_ None of you! None of you stupid shrinks had a fucking clue! Did you?! You all sat around thinking, ‘what would make this traumatised boy happy?’ I’ll tell what would make me happy, stop asking me stupid questions! And _actually_ bringing my grandma back to life, that would be great-!”

The anger, the upset rolled together with the deep irritation in his throat and the inevitable happened, the most vicious coughing attack yet seized him. Branch bent double as the convulsions to his sore chest refused to stop. He couldn’t even catch his breath, a hand drifted about his back, concerned voices echoed all about him but he barely understood any of them.

By some miracle the coughs finally stopped. Exhausted he slumped over the arm of the sofa face buried in his arms as he panted in relief. “Can I,” he swallowed painfully. “Can I just go home now?” he asked in a small voice. All he wanted was familiar surroundings and his bed. He wanted to go to sleep and forget this encounter with Dr. Plimsy ever happened, like with every other unpleasant occurrence in his life so far. Bury it. Deep.

A long, horrible silence followed. When it went on even too much for Branch, he raised a heavy head and looked around. Much to his surprise and alarm, both Mr. Lovejoy and Poppy were both in the room too. They all wore concerned but rather guilty faces, Dr. Plimsy included.

“What?” he suddenly felt numb.

“Branch?” he caught eyes with the doctor apprehensively. “You’re in no condition to go outside hun, I mean I could give you a lift home right now but Peppy’s informed me that you won’t get in a car,” she said gently.

The anxiety once again started to build in his breast. “Y-you mean, the only way, I can go home, is-is in a car?” he stammered.

Dr. Plimsy and Mr. Lovejoy seemed to exchange almost sad knowing looks. “You have two options hun, I can drive you home or, you can stay here because there is no way you can walk to Misty Meadows Estate from here it would take too long and just extend your sickness or even make it worse. I mean, I don’t want to be dramatic or anything but, you could put yourself in a hospital Branch and I somehow think you don’t want that either, do you?” She uttered kindly.

It was the tipping point. Branch’s breaths were coming out in jagged gasps as his mind whirled in a panic. No, no. This couldn’t be happening to him. He couldn’t be stuck here, in an unfamiliar place totally unprepared! He wasn’t well, he wanted to be somewhere he knew not, not here where he didn’t know where all the exits were. His shaking fingers dived into his hair and he tugged at the strands until it hurt, trying to think, trying to figure out what he could do. He panted. He couldn’t physically get into Dr. Plimsy’s car, the thought alone terrified him. He hated cars! They weren’t safe! But he wanted his bedroom! He wanted his bed! But they wouldn’t let him walk! There was only the car! He wanted his bike, he wanted Gary V3! He wanted -!

Branch suddenly felt a pair of hands slip under his elbows resting just behind his upper arms. His hands were still fused to his head as a full blown panic attack started to take hold. Someone was talking but he couldn’t understand them at first. He attempted to pull back from the grip that held onto him but if anything it tightened.

“Let me go!” He practically wailed. “I need to go home!”

“Branch!” His arms were shaken firmly. “Stop and listen, listen to my voice.”

He shook his head and his arms were shaken again. “Focus on my voice Branch, I know you can do this. Focus!” The familiar voice insisted.

“I can’t!” He almost whimpered.

“Yes you can Mr! Just hear my voice, just listen to what I’m saying okay?”

His mind was so fuzzy that he couldn’t quite grasp who was speaking to him but he knew instinctively that he trusted them, whoever they were. Slowly his gasping breaths began to steady.

“That’s good, nothing else, just my voice that’s the only thing you need to concentrate on okay?”

He managed a nod and his hands slipped out of his hair to rest in his lap.

“I knew you could do this Branch,” the voice soothed, their hands sliding around to lay on top of his. “There’s nothing to worry about, you just tell me what you need and I’ll sort it out, okay?”

Branch had yet to glance up at the speaker. His head was still bowed but honestly that voice was a balm that smoothed over his anxiety like a roll of cool silk. 

“I need t-to know the house’s layout,” he uttered.

“I’ll show you where _everything_ is Branch, attic to basement, even the backyard, garage _and_ the shed.”

Branch nodded, that was acceptable.

“What else?” The voice prompted.

“I’m not prepared for an overnight stay,” he went on quietly, eyes still closed.

“We have spare clothes and anything else you need we’ll buy from the 24/7 Chemist, no problem.”

Okay, not perfect but he could cope with that.

“Is there anything else you need?”

Branch took a slow breath in. He was so tired now. “A bed?”

The voice gently giggled. “You’re sitting on one Mr. It’s a sofa bed, we can pull it out for you and we have plenty of spare bedclothes and pillows.”

Branch slowly opened his eyes, sighting the soft pink hands that rested over his own on his lap. His brow creased as the last of the fog cleared from his mind. It had been Poppy’s voice that had dragged him out of that awful escalating panic attack. Well, that was embarrassing. He felt his ears sink as he glanced away.

“Is there anything else you need, Branch?”

He bit his bottom lip, still avoiding Poppy’s gaze. He had his notebook. He had his cell. He had that other thing, (He’d be needing that too now).... “No,” he practically whispered.

“Okay,” he heard the gentle smile in her voice. Her hands slipped across the tops of his reassuringly. How _wonderful_ did that feel? He didn’t deserve this kind of attention. He slowly pulled his hands away from hers and held them against his chest.

She moved away briefly after that. Dr. Plimsy was speaking to her now but he didn’t pay attention to what they were saying. Guilt was starting to set in. He’d behaved appallingly. He’d shouted at the doctor that had been called for his benefit (in somebody’s else’s house no less!) and slipped into an almost catastrophic panic attack that Poppy had managed to talk him down from. Great first impressions he was giving to Poppy’s dad here wasn’t he? Urgh, this couldn’t get any worse…

“Branch? Did you hear what I was saying hun?”

The grey troll glanced up from his maudlin thoughts to meet Plimsy’s indigo eyes. Why was she still here? “Sorry, what?”

“I just thought I’d give you some food for thought before I leave?”

Branch grimaced. “What?”

“Talking about what happened in your past with a friend may help with your anxiety.”

_Aaaand_ Branch’s default setting was finally restored. He scowled at the lime haired troll with her ridiculous band aid hair clips snapped into her mane. “Oh, yeah sure, that’ll do me a lot of good,” he drawled sarcastically. Plimsy looked disappointed. Branch sighed. “I’ll think about it,” he conceded, if only to stop the doctor looking at him the way she was, he felt guilty enough already. However he didn't plan on telling anytroll what had happened in his past. It was his business, not anybody else’s.

Plimsy smiled and nodded, patting him on the shoulder as she rose from the sofa. He flinched. _Urgh, please don’t do that._

Finally she left and Poppy was standing before him, again. She put out a hand as if she expected him to take it. He stared at it for half a second, hands reflexively balling into fists. 

“Come on Mr, let me show you the house layout, the Lovejoy grand tour!” She beamed brightly.

Oh this was all so very stupid, he scowled to himself but it was his own fault after all. If he hadn’t pushed himself so hard to try and leave Poppy behind when he left school he wouldn’t have found himself in this silly situation again.

“Oh, c’mon it isn’t that bad Branch, look my dad’s going to head out for some supplies and essentials and whilst he’s doing that I can show you everything about my house! I’m sure you’ll find it quite interesting,” she grinned again.

Branch sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Poppy flexed her fingers and hesitating Branch reached out and took them. She helped him up and before she got too used to the idea he pulled his hand away again. As much as he wanted to feel those soft digits pressed up against his own, one he didn’t want to torment himself with something that couldn’t possibly be and two he didn’t fancy being dragged along by a hyperactive pink troll girl whilst he still felt physically shattered.

“Where shall I start?” She tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. “The front door! C’mon!”

“Seriously?” He’d seen the front door. This ‘Grand Tour’ was going to take forever! _But_ whispered a voice in his head, _you asked for this, didn’t you? It was your paranoia and personal neuroses that got you into this. You won’t be able to relax until you know the lay of the land, will you?_ He followed after Poppy in silence and listened, visually taking in every little detail to memory.

*TOD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank guys for your support and wonderful comments. They really do keep me afloat! 🥰😊🥰
> 
> So, you didn’t really think I would leave Branch in Poppy’s house without a bit of a wobble, did you? Sorry about that 😅 Anyway just some insight and clues to Branch’s past. Expect some calmer waters for a little while (at least for Branch!) Poppy’s about to step on a rollercoaster though... watch out!😆

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this awkward attempt at a High School AU! 😆 And if anyone is familair with my stories don’t worry, ‘Still Falling For You’ has NOT been abandoned! I’ve been struggling with it for the longest time (too long in fact 😢) but fear not, it will be finished just not at the moment. Try and enjoy this new Broppy fic as a peace offering and forgive me from my awful writer’s block regarding that story. 😢
> 
> If you found that you did enjoy this, if you want to, please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks just to let me know that this fic is worth continuing 🥰 Till later my dear readers. ☺️


End file.
